New Guardian, New Life
by sheltie
Summary: Starts after the fifth book. Total AU after that. Harry grieves for the loss of Sirius, but his life is about to turn for the better? FINISHED! Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter revamped with a few spelling corrections and a few other changes.**

**A/N 2: this is another story that is a part of my reposting effort. There will be new lines and hopefully some grammar corrections in this. Hope it reads better than before.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry laid on his bed going over and over what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. He felt a tear fall as his mind went back to see Sirius fall through the veil. But what really made him want to cry was the fact that he almost lost his best friend. He could still feel the panic, the mind-numbing sensation that his friend was possibly dead. He still saw her still body in his dreams. But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock. Harry didn't bother since it was from the front door and probably a neighbor or something.

"Mr. Dursley?" a stern voice asked.

"And who are you?" Vernon asked warily.

"I am Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I'm here to take Harry Potter" Amelia Bones said in official tone.

Harry sat up as he heard the person say their name and wondered why the director of Magical Law Enforcement was here. He didn't perform any underage magic, so why was she here?

"I will not have a freak in my house!" Vernon shouted.

"I will be out of your hair once I have Harry" Madam Bones said in a stern tone that meant there was no negotiation at all.

Harry rushed downstairs to see madam Bones standing in front of Vernon not budging at all.

"Madam Bones" Harry called.

"Ah Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you again, will you please gather your things I'm going to taking you away from this place" madam Bones said smiling.

Harry nodded and rushed upstairs packed all his stuff and wondered why he never saw madam Bones at the Order meetings, but didn't think she was an imposter or anything. He could feel that this was the real her for some reason. Once he was all set he ran back downstairs where madam Bones was waiting and his uncle was seething.

"Harry will not be returning to this place ever again" madam Bones said and she took Harry's hand and led him away.

Once they were outside Harry's curiosity couldn't be contained.

"Madam Bones are we going to headquarters?" Harry asked.

Madam Bones looked confused and she stopped.

"Harry, do you not know anything about Sirius's will?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

"After your godfather's death I was made you magical guardian as to his will" madam Bones said.

Harry nodded though he was still confused.

Madam Bones pulled Harry tight to her after she shrunk his trunk and with a 'Pop' they were gone.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office think about what he had to do for the coming year. He had to create a wedge between Harry and Miss Granger, they were getting too close to one another and he had other plans for them. But his thoughts were halted by the sound of his silver magical instruments going haywire. Luckily he was able to repair them after Harry's magic destroyed them. He got up and saw that the wards around Privet Drive have fallen. He called his deputy and asked her to come with him to Privet Drive immediately.

When the two arrived they found the house in good shape, but when asked where Harry was the Dursleys said some strange looking witch took him and good riddance to bad rubbish. What they didn't know was that madam Bones put a complex memory charm on them that even Legilimency couldn't break. Dumbledore and McGonagall left with Dumbledore confused and McGonagall furious at the headmaster for leaving Harry with them.

/Scene Break/

Hermione Granger was sitting at home in her room reading. She was still recovering from her injuries when a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Come in" she called.

"Hermione dear, a friend of yours is here to see you" her mother said.

Hermione rushed to get up ignoring her pain in hopes that it was Harry. When she got downstairs she was disappointed when she saw it wasn't Harry, but a girl her age with blond hair done up in pigtails, Susan Bones.

"Susan, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she reached for her wand.

Susan looked and smiled, "hello Hermione, I'm here to get your family to a secure location."

Hermione blinked.

"What are you talking about Susan?" the brainy Gryffindor asked confused.

"My auntie, you know, Amelia Bones, discovered that she was made the legal magical guardian of Harry and when she found that out she went to get him, but I told her that if he were to stay with us he'd want his best friend with him" Susan said.

Hermione worked everything that Susan had told her in her head, but couldn't help to ask one question.

"Why me?" she asked.

Susan laughed.

"Really Hermione, for the brightest witch of our age you can be quite dim" the Hufflepuff said smiling.

Hermione frowned she didn't like when someone insulted her intelligence.

"Come on get packed we have to go now" Susan said urgently.

"But my parents" Hermione said.

"My aunt send them an owl earlier so they are all ready we're just waiting for you" Susan said quickly.

Hermione nodded and rushed to her room pack what she could and in no time was back down in her living room with her parents set and ready.

"Here, this is a portkey it will take us to Bones manor" Susan said taking out an old worn out inner tube.

They all grabbed on and with a feel of having a hook in their navel they were gone.

/Scene Break/

Susan and the Grangers landed with a thump.

"Hermione" someone called as she was pulled from the pile.

She felt a pair of arms around her and she felt safe. She looked up to see Harry staring down at her smiling. She smiled back. She didn't know what was going on, but as long as Harry was here with her she knew she could make it through.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said greeting her parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry" Mrs. Granger said smiling taking the boy's hand.

Mr. Granger did the same and shook Harry's hand.

"Harry, will you tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I want to know, Susan do you think you and your aunt can tell us now, we're all here now" Harry said turning to the buxom blond.

Susan nodded and led the group to the sitting room where her aunt was waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger it's a pleasure to meet you" madam Bones said getting up.

"It's nice to meet you, but what's going on?" Mr. Granger said as he shook her hand.

"Please sit."

They did and madam Bones began.

"I got a letter from Gringotts telling me that was now legal magical guardian of Harry. Now I didn't even know that I was named, but I felt very honored," madam Bones said.

"What did the letter say exactly?" Hermione asked.

Madam Bones handed over the letter.

_Dear Madam Bones_

_We of Gringotts have the liberty to tell you that you've been made the magical guardian of Harry James Potter in accordance to Sirius Orion Black's Will. If you wish to not be Mr. Potter guardian please sent a letter back. If you are willing to take guardianship than please inform Mr and Mrs. Granger that they've made Mr. Potter guardians in the Muggle world and have them sign the forms enclosed._

_Griphook_

_Account Manager_

_Gringotts_

"When did Sirius have time to make a will?" Harry asked after he read the letter.

Madam Bones shrugged in reply.

"So what do we have to do?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Well, here are the forms you need to sign to make you guardians to Harry in the Muggle world, if you want" madam Bones said handing the Grangers the papers.

The two Grangers read it through and nodded then signed after it was signed it glowed and disappeared.

"The forms have been filed with Gringotts, the Ministry, and your government" madam Bones said as an explanation.

"What about the magical guardian thing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, since you are over fourteen our laws state that you are able to choose your magical guardian and if you want me all you have to say is yes that you accept me as your guardian and then it will be final" Madam Bones said.

Harry accepted and he and madam Bones glowed for a moment making it final and unbreakable.

"Okay, now that is settled then, can you please tell me why my parents and I are here?" Hermione asked feeling that she was patient enough.

"It's quite simply really, from what Susan has told me, is that you are Harry's most trusted friend and companion and my main focus is Harry's wellbeing and Susan told me that if you weren't safe then he'd worry about you until he knew you were, so I made sure that you were by inviting you to stay here" madam Bones said.

"This is all good and all, but why?" Mr. Granger asked very confused.

Harry looked at Hermione and knew she hasn't be truthful to her parents and decided it was time.

"I can tell you why Mr. Granger, but I must warn you that my story will not be pleasant and you might not your daughter around me afterwards" Harry said cautiously.

"Please tells us Harry, then we'll decided later" Mrs. Granger prompted.

Harry told them about his childhood, which was made up of beating, slave work, and being berate on a daily basis. This left the adults teary eyed and wanting to go Dursley hunting. Susan was crying and Hermione, who was sitting by Harry, was holding onto him tightly. He then told them about his years at Hogwarts leaving nothing out, except what he thought wasn't important. Hermione helped tell this as she was part of most of it. He ended by telling them the prophecy.

"And that's why Voldemort is after me and will continue to be after me" Harry said finishing and feeling drained.

No one spoke as they assimilated what they've been told, until madam Bones broke the silence.

"Let's retire to bed and in the morning we'll be more refreshed and then we'll tackle these issues."

The others agreed and were shown to their rooms.

/Scene Break/

It was about eleven in the morning when they got together in the sitting room to discuss what they had heard last night.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I will understand if you want to have nothing to do with me and not let me see Hermione anymore, but I plead with you to leave England, because it won't be safe for you here" Harry said.

"Harry, I'm not leaving you and I don't care what my parents say. I've stuck by you ever since you saved me from that troll and I'm not going to abandon you now" Hermione said firmly.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger saw the look in their daughter's eye and knew there was no way to change her mind.

"Harry, as much as we'd love to take Hermione away from you and all this, I don't think it will happen" Mr. Granger said sighing.

Mrs. Granger nodded sadly.

"Harry, I thought about all you said last night and I'm not pleased that Dumbledore knew and didn't do anything to train you, so I'm taking upon myself to train you and Hermione if you will let me" madam Bones said.

"Any help is appreciated, thank you" Harry said smiling slightly.

"Auntie, I want to train also" Susan said firmly.

Madam Bones looked shocked, but nodded. She knew that Susan would be a lot safer with training than without.

"Dumbledore will not be happy and will try to find me, so what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

A sudden burst of flame startled everyone with four of them drawing their wands.

"Fawkes, what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Careful Harry, that's Dumbledore's phoenix he might try to take without your consent" madam Bones warned.

Harry though looked the phoenix in the eye and knew that wasn't the case, he was here to help.

"He's here on his own accord Madam Bones" Harry said with certainty as he walked up to the majestic bird.

Fawkes stared right at Harry and he stared right back and a wave of memories and thoughts crashed into his mind. When he looked away he was very angry.

"That manipulative old fool" Harry growled.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked moving to stand beside Harry.

"He was going to dose us with love potion with yours keyed on to Ron and mine keyed on to Ginny" Harry said calming a bit, but still very angry.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Because he doesn't like how close we are to one another, he wants me to be with a pureblood witch and you're in the way of that" Harry said clenching his fist.

Hermione was appalled, sure she had a little crush on Ron, but that had passed and her full focus was now on Harry and only on Harry.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing" Hermione said still in disbelief.

"Can someone fill us in, please?" Mrs. Granger said confused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, love potions only give you the impression that you're in love with someone, not the real thing. They are banned because they can be very lethal and in some cases deadly," madam Bones said in a stern tone.

"That old coot was going to drug my daughter" Mr. Granger roared.

"He can try, but I promise you, sir that I will do everything in my power to protect Hermione with my life" Harry said with conviction.

The two adult Grangers saw what their daughter always saw. A young man with a strong moral fiber who is willing to sacrifice himself just to save their daughter.

"Thank you Fawkes" Harry said turning back to the phoenix.

Fawkes trilled and disappeared in a flash of flame.

"I don't understand, why'd Dumbledore's familiar would give you a warning?" madam Bones asked confused as why Dumbledore's familiar would be helping Harry.

"Fawkes was never Dumbledore's in the beginning, you never really own a phoenix. He just came around when Dumbledore needed help with Grindelwald and decided to stay with him after. But became upset with the headmaster when he started to play games with people's lives. So he his now going to help me as he knows what I have to do" Harry explained.

"How's he going to help?" Susan asked curiously.

Harry smiled.

"He's going to be our spy and pass on any information that will helps us."

Madam Bones nodded.

"That sounds great since we've never had one before since the old coot is very secretive. Too secretive."

"Agreed, but who do we take out first Dumbledore or You-Know-Who?" Susan asked.

"I think that you should get used to saying his name first" Harry said.

Susan gulped.

Harry moved towards Susan and put a hand on the busty blonde's shoulder.

"There's nothing to fear in a name Susan, and that's all it is just a name" Harry said gently.

Susan nodded and took a deep breath.

"V-Voldemort."

Harry smiled.

"There you go, it gets easier after awhile" Harry said smiling at the blonde.

Susan nodded.

"Now to answer your question, I think Voldemort should be the main priority since he is a psychopath and if we remove Dumbledore before Voldemort than a lot of people will move into Voldemort's side" Harry said.

"I agree with you Harry. Voldemort should be top priority," madam Bones said nodding.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore paced back and forth wondering what to do next. He couldn't find Harry and now the Granger girl is missing also. He had a feeling that they were together, which made him tremble in fear a bit. If you combine his power and her smarts than you find a team that would be unstoppable. He couldn't let that happen, Harry had to be pliable so he could direct him.

Fawkes watched all this with intrigue as he could sense the old man's fear of the two teens that could be the greatest force the wizarding world has seen. Fawkes scanned everything in the office and found a few things that could be useful to his new master.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at the Burrow Molly Weasley was preparing a batch of love potions to be used and talking to herself. Little did she know that someone was listening in.

"Very soon Ginny will have what she wants and Harry will be away from that Mudblood bitch" Molly said smiling.

Molly didn't care for the Granger girl, she was just in the way of her daughter's affection to the green-eyed wizard and that wasn't going to do. It helped that her youngest son had a little thing for Granger girl, but even if he didn't it wouldn't matter at all just as long as that Mudblood was out of the way.

The person listening in felt horrible and knew they had to warn Harry and Hermione, but didn't know how. They knew that Harry was unreachable and probably had his mail read before even getting to him if that. And for Hermione, well she didn't even have a clue yet. So the person quietly snuck back upstairs a bit then decided to come down acting like they heard nothing.

"Hello Ginny dear" Molly greeted.

"Hi mum, I was wondering if I could visit Fred and George?" Ginny asked.

"Of course you can" Molly said.

Ginny nodded and headed to the fireplace.

Phase one complete.

/Scene Break/

Ginny rolled out of the fireplace of her brother's flat to greeted by their girlfriends.

"Ginny, what brings you here?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"Is Fred and George here?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they're down in the shop" Alicia Spinnet answered.

Ginny nodded and head downstairs to the shop area. When she got there she found the organized chaos that were her brothers.

"Gin-Gin, what brings you here?" Fred asked smiling as he was pouring a potion in to a vial.

"I have some serious news that you guys need to hear" Ginny said in a tone that meant this wasn't a social call.

The twins noticed their sister's behavior and knew that this wasn't a time to joke around.

"What is it Gin, did something happen at home?" George asked worriedly.

"Kinda, but this has to more with Harry and Hermione" Ginny said lowering her voice so they won't be overheard.

She told them what she heard their mother rant and her plans. Fred and George didn't like this at all. They liked Harry and Hermione. They thought of them as their own siblings and since Harry gave them the money to start their business they felt more protective over the green eyed boy.

"Ginny, how sure are you of this?" Fred asked seriously.

"Very, I saw her brewing the potions in the kitchen" Ginny said.

"We've got to warn Harry and Hermione" George said.

"But how? Harry probably has his mail monitored" Ginny said.

Fred and George began to pace in thought of what to do when a familiar snowy owl that they knew appeared.

"HEDWIG!"

The owl hoot in response.

"It looks like she knew we needed to get a letter to Harry, my dear brother" Fred said grinning.

"I believe you're right, brother of mine" George concurred grinning also.

So the three Weasleys wrote a letter to Harry telling him to stay away from the Burrow and the reason why and to contact them if he needed anything and they promised to find a way to tell Hermione. Once they were done and tied the letter to Hedwig, the snowy owl left. Leaving the three redheads to wait for a response.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of revamp chapter 1. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: Revamp chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry was reading through a defense book that his new guardian, Amelia Bones gave him and found it quite interesting. Hermione was sitting next to him with the same book hungrily eating up all the spells and theories in the book. Their peace was broken by a tapping sound. Harry glanced over and saw Hedwig. He rushed over and opened the window.

"Hello girl, I'm glad you found me," Harry said smiling as he stroking the owl.

"Harry, it looks like she has a letter" Hermione said looking up from her book for the first time.

Harry relieved the letter from his familiar and opened it. He turned pale then red as he finished the letter and handed over to Hermione. She read it, but didn't keep her cool as well as Harry.

"That manipulative bitch" Hermione screeched.

This made her parents and Amelia rush into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked worriedly.

Hermione shoved the letter into her mother's hands and started to pace muttering to herself every once and a while. Mrs. Granger read the letter then handed to her husband who read it then handed to Amelia.

"If this is true then we have just cause to search the home" Amelia said after she read the letter through twice.

"I trust the twins with my life" Harry said firmly.

"What about Miss Weasley?" Amelia asked curiously.

"If she wrote the letter by herself I'd be skeptical, but since she and the twins wrote it, I know that it's true, she can't get anything by the twins" Harry said confidently.

Hermione didn't hear a thing she kept pacing and muttering with every few words coming out was "torture", "scream", and "pain".

"Is something wrong with my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked with worry in his voice and a bit of fear.

Harry grinned knowing what was going through his best friend's mind, "nothing's wrong, she's just sorting out scenarios that would cause the most pain to Mrs. Weasley."

Both Grangers were extremely glad that they never messed with their daughter.

"As much as I would agree with you, Hermione, I think you should let me handle this" Amelia said thinking the same thing as the Grangers.

Hermione stopped her pacing.

"I know Amelia, but to think the woman I thought of as a second mother would do such a thing just makes my blood boil" the furious Gryffindor said angrily.

Harry walked over and stood behind her put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close so that her back rested against his chest.

"Don't change ever, Hermione" Harry whispered to her.

Hermione blushed.

The adults saw this and decided to take their leave.

"Did I ever tell you that you were the first person I remember to ever to give me a hug?" Harry whispered still keeping hold of the bushy haired brunette.

Hermione spun around shocked.

"I know my parents probably hugged me a lot, but I can't remember those so my first memory of a hug is you" Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry into one of her patented Hermione hugs, which he returned wholeheartedly.

"You're also the first person to ever show interest in me as 'just Harry' and not the Boy-Who-Lived" Harry said keeping on his train of thought.

"I always thought of you 'just Harry' I never looked at you as anything other" Hermione said resting her head against his chest.

The two stood there in each other's embrace just relishing in the comfort and warmth the other brought.

"Do you fancy Ron?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

Hermione looked up.

"I did, but after the way he treated me fourth year I knew we could never be a couple. We fight most of the time and we have nothing in common" Hermione said.

"But they say opposites attract" Harry countered.

Hermione snorted.

"We're too opposite, Harry. Besides I think, no, I know there's someone better for me" Hermione said smiling slightly.

"W-who is it?" Harry stuttered out.

Hermione smiled and gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and lean up to kiss the wizard of her dreams.

Harry was shocked and felt like this was Christmas of last year, but this was different. Different situation, different girl. He heard the voice in his head telling him to kiss her back, which he complied wholeheartedly.

When they broke apart neither said a word, but knew what the other was saying. Their non-verbal communication was always strong even in their first year and it grew since then. It really strengthen during their fourth year when they spent so much time together. But now it was on a very different level, one that was uncharted. They leaned in again for their second kiss, this one filled with love and trust.

What neither realized was they were now glowing very bright gold light.

The adults came back in when they saw the light and were worried for the two teens, but found their worries unfounded and instead were bathed in the warmth that the two teens shared. The adults felt the love that was swirling around the teens.

"Amelia, what's going on?" Mrs. Granger asked still worried on what is going on.

"I don't," Amelia paused, "it can't be, I've never seen anything this strong before."

"What Amelia, what's going on with our daughter?" Mrs. Granger asked now worried.

Amelia shook out her stupor.

"It's nothing to worry about Emma, it's just a soul bond," the monocle wearing witch said as it was the most natural thing in the world though she was still a little shocked.

"What's a soul bond?" Mr. Granger asked with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"A soul bond is the most powerful thing in the world and also the most unknown. There isn't much written on it since it's not very common. But from what I've read is that it only happens when the two people are totally and utterly in love with one another. There has been other soul bonds over the years, but the ones I've heard about have been menial and not as powerful as I seen here" Amelia explained.

"So they've bonded, but what does that really mean?" Mrs. Granger asked confused.

"In our world it means that they are married" Amelia said plainly.

"WHAT?" Mr. Granger shouted.

This broke the moment that the teens were in and Hermione now had her head buried in Harry's shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Hi Amelia, Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said as casually as he could.

"Hello Harry, we were discussing the display of magic we just witnessed" Amelia said smiling at the pair

The teens looked confused.

"What do you mean Amelia?" Hermione asked as she peeked her face from Harry's shoulder.

"Why you and Harry just completed a soul bond" Amelia said smiling.

"WHAT?"

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile deep in the Ministry's archives an old worn book glowed a bright gold then returned to its normal state.

/Scene Break/

At the same time a frantic goblin raced to the head office hoping the news he brought pleased his leader.

"Enter."

The goblin walked in and bowed.

"Sir, a soul bond has been detected" the goblin said.

The director sat up.

"Really?" the director asked curiously.

"Yes sir, it is a very powerful one too, I don't think we've ever witnessed one this strong before" the goblin said.

The director pondered for a bit trying to remember something very old, "do we know who they are?"

"Yes sir, what are we to do?" the goblin said as he set a piece of parchment in front of the director.

"I'll handle this personally," the director said after he looked at the parchment.

The goblin nodded and left.

The director leaned back in his chair smiling for the first time in many years.

/Scene Break/

"A soul bond, but that can't be. I mean there hasn't been a soul bond since Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw" Hermione said still in shock.

"Um, Hermione, could you please tell me what a soul bond is and why it's such a big deal?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, a soul bond is the deepest connection a witch and wizard can have with one another. It is deep old ancient magic that can't be severed" Hermione said pulling the answer out of her mental textbook.

Harry wore a look that showed he was still perplexed.

"It means Harry, that were married," Hermione said simplifying it for the raven-haired wizard.

Harry's eyes widen at this.

"Yes Harry, and there's no way to get out of it, no divorce," Hermione said.

Harry swallowed.

"I was hoping for you to be my girlfriend and hopefully when we came of age then I'd ask you to marry me, I never thought that this would happen," he said shaking his head.

Hermione smiled at this, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Harry, but it appears that we took the plunge a bit early."

"Am I the only one here not happy with this" Mr. Granger said frowning.

The two teens turned to find that they still had company.

"Dan, I know you're not happy about this, but there's nothing any of us can do about it. If we separate them now while they will grow weak and eventually die" Amelia said.

"What? How?" Emma asked.

"They've established a soul bond, but it's not fully complete and it won't be for a while, though I don't know how long it will take since soul bonds are very rare" Amelia said.

It was then an elegant owl flew in and landed close by Harry. He took the letter from the owl and opened it then handed it to Hermione. She read it and her eyes widen.

_Lord Gryffindor and Lady Gryffindor_

_We at Gringotts like to extend our congratulations on your soul bond. With that said we have important business to discuss with you and would like you to schedule an appointment with Director Ragnok as soon as possible._

_Again congratulations on your soul bond_

_Hooknose_

_Gringotts_

Hermione handed the letter over to her parents who in turn after they read it handed over to Amelia.

"This is a rare occasion since Ragnok never sees anyone not even the Minister" Amelia said with a bit of awe.

"What with this Lord and Lady Gryffindor thing?" Emma asked curiously.

"I think I maybe the descended of Godric Gryffindor, I guess" Harry shrugged.

Hermione couldn't help, but smile at Harry's neutral attitude about this.

"So what should we do?" Dan asked looking at the group.

"We should make an appointment with Gringotts as soon as we can then we can plan from there" Amelia said.

The others nodded.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sighed as he was once again got another report that reported no sign of Harry. He paced back and forth trying to figure out where the boy would've gone. He tried his best friend Ron Weasley, but the boy was no help whatsoever. The only other person who'd know where Harry might've gone was the one person he couldn't find also. As he mulled over his growing problem several items stared to disappear from his office causing the headmaster to freak.

/Scene Break/

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office going over the 'what ifs' that plagued her. She had a chance to stand up to Dumbledore when he decided to leave Harry with the Dursleys, but bowed to him. She could've done something when Harry and his friends warned about the stone, but believed that Dumbledore had it under control.

Slowly as she went through the years she found that her boss' behavior and his way of handling things were not right. She vowed to herself that she'd help Harry in anyway she can and also not let Snape bully her students anymore. No more reassuring words from Albus. She needed to talk to her fellow staff to get there thoughts on the matter.

/Scene Break/

Ron Weasley was as clueless as he usually was and didn't understand why the headmaster asked him if he'd knew where Harry would go. All he could think of his was his plan that he was going to implement to get something that the Boy-Who-Lived wanted.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts felt herself stir from a long sleep. She was well aware of what has been going on, but was never able to do more until now. She felt her new master and she was very happy to know who it was. She was very fond of the boy and knew that with him she'd be back to her former glory. And with his soul mate by his side they'd be unstoppable.

/Scene Break/

Harry sent of a letter to Gringotts as soon as he could asking for an appointment at the director's earliest convenience. He got a reply very quickly and told him that it would be doable. After that Amelia suggested that they sit down and discuss this new development.

"All right, so Hermione and I have a soul bond, which means that we're married" Harry said.

Amelia nodded.

"And that means that I'm legally of age in the wizarding world as is Hermione" Harry said.

Amelia nodded again.

Harry grinned.

"That means Dumbledore has no control over me" Harry said.

Hermione smiled, "It also means that we won't be affect by any kind of love or lust potion."

Amelia nodded.

"Well that means I need to get Mrs. Potter here a wedding ring" Harry said grinning.

Hermione's smile grew as she heard Mrs. Potter for the first time and she leapt out of her chair at Harry.

"Down girl, your parents are in the room" Harry said in between the amorous kisses.

This made Hermione blush deeply and jump off her husband, which the elder Grangers found comical.

After Harry was once again seated he looked at his in-laws.

"I want you to let you both know that I will protect Hermione with my life and nothing will ever harm her as long as I'm around" he said seriously

Dan and Emma Granger saw in the young man's eye that he was absolutely serious about this and knew he'd kill anyone who intend to harm their daughter.

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Revamp of this chap is done. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: revamped chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry for the third time adjusted his robes as Hermione slapped his hand away and got them the way they were before.

"For the last time Harry quit fidgeting" Hermione scolded.

"I'm sorry Mione, but these robes are uncomfortable" Harry whined.

Hermione sighed smoothed out the wrinkles in her husband's robes.

"Are you two ready to go?" Amelia asked grinning slightly at their antics.

The two teens nodded.

"Good, let's go."

Harry, Hermione, her parents and Amelia grabbed the prearranged portkey that landed them outside of Gringotts.

The group walked in and Harry went to the first open teller.

"Hello Griphook" Harry greeted the goblin.

This startled the goblin as no one has ever addressed a goblin by name before.

"Mr. Potter, you remember me?"

"Of course I do, it's hard to forget the first goblin I've ever met" Harry said curiously.

Griphook nodded.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"I have an appointment with Director Ragnok" Harry said.

Griphook was shocked, but nodded and told Harry to wait a moment. When he returned he told them to follow him. He led them to an ornate office.

"Director Ragnok will be with you shortly" Griphook said before he left.

The group didn't have to wait long for the head of the goblin nation to enter his office and greeted his guests.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor, Drs Granger, Madam Bones" Ragnok said bowing to each of them.

"Director, you wanted to see us because there is important business to discuss?" Harry said in a business-like tone.

"Yes my lord, I have documents that need signing and things to tell you" Ragnok said.

Ragnok handed Harry forms that made him Lord Black in accordance to Sirius' will along with papers to reinstate the Andromeda Tonks back to the Black Family as well as Nymphadora Tonks. While he was at it he kicked Bellatrix out of the Black family.

"My Lord Gryffindor, we also have Lord Black's will reading to set" Ragnok said.

Harry nodded.

"Okay Director Ragnok, how about next Friday and please call me Harry."

Ragnok nodded and made a note.

"Here is a list of properties that you own, Harry" Ragnok said handing him a thick stack of parchment.

Harry looked over the list with wide eyes and handed it to Hermione.

"We own Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed as she skimmed the parchment.

"That you do Lady Gryffindor, since lor-Harry is also the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw" Ragnok said.

"How am I the heir to Ravenclaw?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It is on your mother's side" Ragnok said.

"But my mom was a muggle-born" Harry said.

"Yes she was, it was thought that the Ravenclaw line died out, but in reality it went into a sort of hibernation until your mother was born" Ragnok explained.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, do you realize what this means?" Hermione asked her husband.

Harry shook his head.

"It means you have complete control of the castle, not even Dumbledore has that" Hermione beamed.

Harry's eyes widen.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the magic began to shift to make ready for her master.

/Scene Break/

"Okay we own Hogwarts" Harry said as he felt a twinge in his magic.

"We?"

"Well we're married Hermione, so that means we both own it" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione jumped out of her chair and kissed Harry with everything she had. It wasn't til a Ragnok cleared his throat that got the attention of the couple. Hermione blushed and sat back in her chair.

The rest of the meeting was going over the rest of Harry inheritance. He found out that he was now the richest wizard in the wizarding world. After the meeting he and Hermione went down to the Potter vault and Harry gave Hermione not only her engagement ring, but her wedding ring too. He of course let her pick. After that he left with the Grangers and Amelia Portkeyed back to Bones Manor.

/Scene Break/

Ginny smiled as she read the letter that was just delivered by Hedwig. It thanked her for the warning and to let her know that they were safe. She was proud to be able to help Harry and Hermione after they helped her so much. Now she took on her role as spy, even if it was unofficial.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was shifting uncomfortably in his office trying to figure out what was off. He looked at his chair, but it didn't look any different he even checked with every spell he knew to make sure there was no tampering. He then went to Madam Pomfrey to get a quick check up and found he was in good health. This befuddled him greatly as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

/Scene Break/

Back at Bones manor Harry and Hermione settled themselves in to reading more of the information they got from Gringotts. Meanwhile the Grangers and Amelia went to a separate lounge from the teens to discuss things.

"Amelia, I really don't know what to do, I mean my fifteen-year-old daughter is married and is a Lady, I think I need a brandy" Dan said shaking his head.

A house elf popped in and handed Dan his drink before disappearing again.

Dan took a long drink.

"Believe me when I say this Dan, Emma I've never seen anything like this before, but Susan has told me that the most unbelievable things tend to happen around Harry" Amelia said smiling slightly.

"The thing is now what are we going to do?" Emma asked.

Amelia leaned back a bit and thought.

"My first thought would be removing them from Hogwarts, but I don't think that'll happen as they now own it" Amelia said.

"So is there anything we can do?" Emma asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Yes, you can be the loving parents to your daughter and include Harry into it as I sense that he hasn't had much of it in his life."

Dan and Emma have read their daughter's letters and from what they got were the smallest details that Harry was abused at home.

"Alright so we bring Harry into the family that will make Hermione's day, but what about them being married?" Dan asked.

"They'll share a room" Amelia answered simply.

This wasn't the answer that Dan liked and it showed as he was close to crushing the glass in his hand though Emma calm him enough with a touch.

"But she's only fifteen and we all know what boys Harry's age are thinking" Dan groused.

"He maybe a fifteen-year-old boy, but he's my husband and a gentleman" Hermione said a sharp tone.

The three adults jumped.

"Daddy, I thought you trusted me enough" Hermione said frowning.

"I do sweetheart, but it's Harry that I don't trust" Dan said trying to placate his daughter.

"Mr. Granger, I would never do anything to harm Hermione in any way. She's my life and I'd die if something happened to her," Harry said earnestly.

Dan saw the honesty in the boy's eyes.

"Besides dad, I know Harry would never try anything because he'd be too afraid that he'd upset me in any way. He's very sensitive to my feelings" Hermione said.

Dan struggled trying to come up with a reason for not having the two teens share a room, but every one he came up with Hermione shot back with a counter argument. After ten minutes of this Dan sighed in surrender, which made Hermione smile.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was spying again this time on her brother.

"She's going to mine this year" Ron said gleefully.

Ginny frowned at this.

"I just have to find a way to get her away from that glory hogging wanker" Ron muttered.

Ginny began to record what her brother said by using one of the twins' new inventions.

"She'll be good for a start, but once her usefulness has ended I'll toss her" Ron cackled.

Ginny felt her skin crawl.

_I __can__'__t __believe __I__'__m __related __to __this __filth_ she thought.

One she was done recording Ron's evil plan she needed a way to get it to Harry and Hermione without being suspicious.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were settling in their new room.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry."

"Um, do we have to um, sleep together?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione smiled as she watched her husband fidget nervously and look at anything else, but her.

"Harry, I trust you completely" Hermione said.

"But Hermione-"

"No Harry, we're married now and that means that we're sleeping in the same bed, no questions" Hermione said in her 'don't argue with me' tone.

Harry sighed and nodded.

A knock on the door broke up the uncomfortable situation.

"Hey guys" Susan said poking her head in.

"Hey Susan" they said.

"You guys up for a visit to Neville's?" Susan asked trying to keep a blush from creeping.

Hermione eyed the Hufflepuff for a moment then smiled.

"Sure."

Harry nodded his agreement.

The three teens went to the fireplace after telling the adults where they were going.

"Harry, Hermione Susan, what are you doing here?" Neville Longbottom asked as he got up from his seat.

"We've come to visit you" Harry said as he helped Hermione and Susan up.

"Well I'm glad to see you, I get a little bored during the summer" Neville said.

"Well with the news we're going to tell you, I don't think you're going to be bored for very long" Hermione said grinning.

"This news won't cause me any harm, will it?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Maybe yes, maybe no" Hermione said with a shrug.

Harry's eyes twinkled with laughter as he watched his wife torment poor Neville.

The four friends sat down and Harry and Hermione told Neville what has happened to them and when they were finished Neville was gaping.

"Neville, are you alright?" Susan asked shaking the Gryffindor slightly.

"Bloody hell" Neville finally uttered.

"Neville, language" Augusta Longbottom said as she entered the room.

"Sorry Gran" Neville said.

"You must be Neville's Gran, I'm Harry Potter and this is my wife Hermione" Harry said greeting the Matriarch.

Augusta Longbottom lived long enough to handle many shocks, but this one made all others look quite small.

"Wife?"

"Yes Lady Longbottom, Hermione and I are soul bonded" Harry said.

Augusta nodded.

"Congratulations then Lord Potter, Lady Potter."

"Actually it is Lord Gryffindor and Lady Gryffindor, madam" Harry said.

Madam Longbottom's eyebrow rose.

"Do you realize what this means young man?" Madam Longbottom asked.

Harry used one of his hands and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not really, but if you do know then maybe you could help me" he said.

Augusta Longbottom was a pureblood that followed the old custom though she had no prejudice against muggle-borns or half-bloods, she in fact knew that the wizarding world needed them to survive.

"Yes, I'll help you with your position though I might not know all that there is to know" Augusta said.

"Any help you could provided would be appreciated" Harry said bowing.

Augusta smiled.

/Scene Break/

Ginny snuck down to the kitchen and found Hedwig waiting for her like she was expecting her for sometime.

"Hey girl, I've got something that needs to get to Harry and Hermione as quickly as possible" Ginny said in a hush tone so not to be overheard.

Hedwig nodded and Ginny tied the package to the owl's leg.

As Ginny watched Hedwig fly off she hoped the owl will get there without any trouble.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Susan sat around talking about things less likely to give someone shock.

Hermione noticed the shy looks that Susan gave the Gryffindor boy and wondered if she could play matchmaker with the two.

"_I __know __exactly __what __you__'__re __planning __and __to __let __you __know __that __Neville __always __had __a __thing __for __Susan__"_ Harry said in her head.

Hermione jumped and stared at Harry.

"What is it Hermione?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Hermione said calmly though inside she was not.

"_You __got __to __cut __down __on __the __caffeine, __love__"_ Harry chuckled.

Hermione scowled.

"_Quiet __you"_ Hermione said.

"_So __you __found __out __that __we __can __talk __to __each __other __without __saying __a __word__"_ Harry said.

"_Yes__"_ Hermione said.

"_Interesting__"_ Harry said smirking.

Hermione growled.

Hermione, is something wrong?" Susan asked worriedly.

"No, nothing, I'm fine" Hermione said.

Susan nodded.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was still feeling uneasy and it bothered him completely. But he couldn't dwell on that now, heaH had to find Harry and get him back under control. Who knows what kind of trouble the boy could get into. And with the possibility of that Granger girl being with him also terrified him to his core. She held too much sway over the boy's actions and that wasn't kosher with the 'great' leader of light. He paced his office trying to figure out where the two could've gone when he got an owl. It stated that he was to be present to Sirius' will reading. This shocked the old wizard, he had no idea that the Marauder had a will. But now he had a way to flush the boy out. Thus he began to plan his next move.

/Scene Break/

At the Weasley home Gringotts owls also appeared with letter requesting their presence for the reading of Lord Black's will.

Ron daydreamed about the gold he was going to receive and what he'd buy with it.

Ginny sighed as she read her and knew that she'd get to see Harry and Hermione.

Molly already had potions ready for Harry and couldn't wait to get him back to the Burrow to administer them.

**End of chapter three**

* * *

**A/N: revamped chapter 3 done, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Will and Fallout

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't Harry Potter_

**Chapter 4: The Will and Fallout**

The day of the will reading was exciting on many accounts. Dumbledore had plans in place to grab Harry before the boy got to the bank and hopefully grab Granger too. Mrs. Weasley had lines prepared to get the Harry to the Burrow. Ron was ready to woo Hermione into his arms. Ginny was getting ready for whatever happened since she knew that Sirius was a marauder and would love this opportunity to create chaos.

Harry and Hermione were ready with Amelia in tow and took a portkey to Gringotts that they requested beforehand.

When they got there they were the first to arrive, which gave them time to talk to Ragnok. The couple didn't know that the leader of the Goblin nation rarely if ever did these things. And it wasn't til Amelia pointed it out that they realized.

Dumbledore arrived first and frowned when he saw Harry and Hermione sitting there already, but what made him do a double take was that Amelia Bones was also there and sitting next to Hermione talking like old friends.

Pretty soon the others arrived; the Weasleys, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, the Tonks, and Remus Lupin. When they were all seated Ragnok stood and began to speak.

"You are all here to hear the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black, I advise you that there will be no magic cast here or you'll be escorted by one of the goblin guards stationed here" Ragnok said

You could see several goblins standing around the room waiting for any trouble

Ragnok waved his hand an a 3-D image of Sirius appeared

"_Well hello all, I suppose if you're seeing this than I'm dead. Don't mourn for me because I'll be with James and Lily watching over you."_

A few people wiped tears from their eyes

"_Well lets get this show on the road as muggles say. I, Sirius Orion Black being of somewhat sound mind and gorgeous god-like body declare this be my last will and testament all others are null and void. Okay that's out of the way I can give away things to my favorite people." _

Everyone was curious about the last line

"_To my dearest friend, Remus Lupin I give you ten thousand galleons I wish I could give you more, but those damn laws forbid it, I also leave you Number 12 Grimmauld Place to you. Oh by the way tell my sweet little niece how you feel about her and fill Grimmauld Place with little Lupins"_

Lupin blushed as he glanced at the pink haired auror sitting next him

"_To Arthur and Molly Weasley I give you a hundred fifty thousand galleons to do the Burrow right and to give each of your children a wedding they deserve even Percy if he ever gets his head out his arse. Ha-ha you can't give it back."_

"It's too much we can't take it" Molly said with tears in her eyes as Arthur gave the Weasley matron a comforting hug

"_To Fred and George Weasley I wish I could've gotten to know you two better as I could've helped a lot with your skills in the fine art of pranking. Anyway I leave you with my shares of Zonko's, yes I bought it I just didn't have time to give it to you. Not to mention I have a property in Hogsmeade that looks suitable for another shop as well as a cottage nearby so you can live there. Oh and fifteen thousand galleons, all my prank journals, and a few bottles of Ogden's best"_

Fred and George Weasley hollered with glee and as they made victory laps around the table

"_To Ron Weasley I would give you twenty thousand galleons and half ownership of the Chudley Cannons. But then I got to know you and realized you were using Harry for his fame and never was his true friend. No that position goes to Hermione. I hope you get your comeuppance soon. I can't wait for it!"_

Ron glared at the image of Sirius while Malfoy smirked

"_To Ginny Weasley I give you twenty thousand galleons and half ownership of the Chudley Cannons, I know you'll have fun with that. Plus I'm giving you what your brother would've have received if he wasn't a giant prat"_

Ginny smiled while Ron was scowling at his little sister for getting something from Sirius and that Sirius gave her his share also

"_Andromeda I wish I could re-instate you to the Black family, but sadly I couldn't. Hopefully the new Lord Black will do so. I also leave you that seaside cottage you were so fond of. Plus twenty hundred thousand galleons, so enjoy!"_

Andromeda was shocked

"_To Nymphadora, ha-ha you can't hurt me. I also wish I could re-instate you to the Black family, but like your mother I couldn't though the new head of the Black family might. I also leave you fifty thousand galleons and my best friend Remus, take care of him."_

Tonks blushed as she eyed the werewolf beside her

"_Now the Malfoys, Cissi I leave your fate in the hands of the new Lord Black. As for the little shit you call a son, Draco I give you my collection of artwork that I drew while I was abroad"_

Draco was handed several parchments with vulgar drawings that were animated, on it were mainly of him buggering another guy. Draco cursed out loud and was about to draw his wand when Narcissa stopped him.

"Might I remind you that you are surrounded by goblins, who will have no problem _escorting_ you out" Narcissa hissed

Draco paled and sat down

"I apologize Director Ragnok" Narcissa bowed

"_To Albus Dumbledore I give you my house elf Kreacher. Enjoy the crazy psycho"_

Albus frowned at this

"_Now time for my two most favorite people in the whole world, Harry and Hermione. Harry, I first want to say that it's not your fault. Next is that and you probably already know that I made Amelia Bones your guardian and I hope you have her with you today."_

Dumbledore frowned at this, he need Harry under control and he knew Bones would protect Harry from anything that was his doing.

"_Hermione I leave you the entire Black family library, I took out the books that had curses on them so you are completely safe. I wouldn't want my godson's sweetheart harmed"_

Hermione blushed

"_I also leave you fifty hundred thousand galleons to do whatever you wish with"_

Ron's eyes bugged out as he calculated what he could do with that as soon as he made Hermione his own.

"_Anyway back to Harry, I leave you the rest of the Black fortune and the title of Lord Black"_

Draco jumped up with his wand ready to hex Harry, but was stopped by Hermione, who had her wand out and ready to defend her husband.

"Try it Malfoy" Hermione growled

Draco glared at Hermione not backing down even with his mother trying to pull him back to his seat.

"I can take you on you filthy Mudblood" Malfoy sneered

Hermione's grip on her wand tightened as she readied a hex, but was stopped by a gentle hand of her husband

"He's not worth it Mione, let the goblins take care of him" Harry said calmly

Hermione nodded, but didn't lower her wand at the blond

The next thing everyone knew was that Malfoy was escorted out by two goblins armed with spears.

"If that mattered is dealt with, let's finish with the will" Ragnok said

"_Now that's all and I hope to see you all, but not too soon, Tah-tah"_

"That concludes the reading of Sirius Orion Black, is there any questions?" Ragnok said

"I have one Director Ragnok" Dumbledore said

"Yes, Mr Dumbledore" Ragnok said

"I was unaware that Sirius had a guardian in place for Harry and already had paperwork made up for me to be his guardian" Dumbledore said pulling a couple pieces of parchment

"Well since Sirius named me as Harry's guardian then there is not need for that" Amelia said

"Harry I must beg you to consider of having me as your guardian" Dumbledore said

"No professor, I like Amelia and she has taken me in and away from the Dursleys not mention Hermione has been with me the whole time" Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his wife

Everyone, but Ron noticed this

Molly looked furious and glared at Hermione, who ignored it

Ginny smiled at the couple

Dumbledore frowned

--

After the will reading Harry met with Andromeda, Tonks and Narcissa separately to get to know them better.

He re-instated Andromeda to the Black family as well as Tonks.

His meeting with Narcissa Malfoy was eye-opening for one thing as he found that Narcissa didn't share her husband's view of purebloods and that she only stayed with him because there was no way that Lucius would divorce her. He also found out that the Malfoys got money from the Blacks for the marriage and got a certain amount each year of the marriage, but that could be stopped if Harry signed the right papers. With those papers it would mean that the Malfoys would stopping getting payments, which was harsh as most of the income was made by the marriage. He had Ragnok draw up the appropriate papers and Narcissa became a Black again in a few minutes. She didn't care what would happen to Draco as she gave up hope for him a long time ago.

--

Dumbledore paced in his office trying to find a way to get Harry back under his control, but couldn't come up with a plan. The queasy feeling he had felt returned and was stronger than ever, which worried him greatly. He only felt it at Hogwarts, but the thought that never crossed his mind was the thought that he doesn't have total control of the castle anymore.

--

McGonagall smiled as she found out that Amelia Bones was now Harry's guardian and was beginning to make plans to help Harry as a form of an apology for her lack of help she provided to him as student in her own house in the past. She thought back to Harry's first year when he and his friends told her that the sorcerer's stone was in danger and how she brushed aside their worries because she believed that Dumbledore had control of the situation. Then second year when she felt helpless as students were being petrified and that Harry was being blamed for them. She knew that the boy wasn't the one, but Albus told her not to intervene. In Harry's fourth year she wanted to stopped the badges Malfoy was wearing, but again Albus stopped her and told her that it would teach Harry how to forgive. Just this last year she saw how bad Harry was, but couldn't do a thing. She originally wanted Harry told be prefect with Hermione because she knew that Harry and Hermione would work well together as they always have. But Albus overruled her saying that he didn't want Harry bogged down with prefect responsibilities. Well not anymore, she will not blindly listen to Albus Dumbledore. She is going to follow her instincts and they were telling her to help and protect her cubs.

--

At the Weasley home Molly was fuming at the fact that Harry declined to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow, but staying at Bones Manor with Hermione. This ruined her plans, but she wasn't going to let it stop them, oh no she very crafty and planned on sending Harry packages of food laced with love potions. Oh yes, Molly Weasley was a sneaky person.

--

Ron was in his room fuming and ranting about the injustices that he suffered not even realizing that it was his own doing. He couldn't believe that Sirius did and that now his sister had what was supposed to be his and wasn't willing to share even after he ordered her to. She told him that it was his own fault that he lost his inheritance and that she wasn't going share with a prat like him. Ron nearly hex her for that if it wasn't for Fred and George stopping him and threaten him with new products to test on him. He still hadn't realized the interaction between Harry and Hermione and what it might do to his health if he should interfere.

--

Ginny, Fred, and George sat in the back room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and discussed what happened at the will reading.

"Well it looks like Harry and Hermione are together" George said

The other two redheads nodded

"Rats, that means that I lost the pool" Fred blurted out

Ginny eyes widen

"You bet on when Harry and Hermione would get together" Ginny shouted

"Of course we did baby sister, we knew they'd get together since their first year" Fred said proudly

"Actually my dear brother it was I who noticed it first, you didn't until their third" George said smirking

"No, it was me, dear brother" Fred said

"No, me" George argued

Ginny watch her the two argue back and forth, but was getting a headache watching them and used her wand to set off a blast.

"What the hell Gin, you could blown us up" George said rubbing his ears

"It was the only way I knew how to stop you from arguing" Ginny said

"Alright since we can't decided on who was right then why don't we look to see who won" Fred said as he search for the list

George nodded

Ginny sighed she couldn't believe that her brothers could do something like this

"Let's see, it looks like Katie, Alicia and Angelina won" George said as he examined the piece of parchment

"No way, let me see that" Fred said snatching the piece of parchment for his brother's hands

Ginny peeked over Fred's shoulder and saw that George was right the three Gryffindor chasers won, they predicted the correct month and year. But what was more surprising was that a big part of the Hogwarts population were in on the bet including the teachers.

--

Harry sighed as he settled down in one of the armchairs in the Bones' drawing room when Hermione walked in and hopped onto his lap.

"Oof"

Hermione giggled and snuggled in

"Comfortable?" Harry asked

Hermione hummed a pleasant sound

"Amelia telling your parents what happened at the will reading?" Harry asked

Hermione nodded against Harry's chest

_Harry, I think we should work on a way to get Neville and Susan together_ Hermione said

_What do you have in mind, luv?_ Harry said

_Oh maybe inviting him over more often to start with_ Hermione said

_Sounds like a plan, but how are we going to go about it?_ Harry asked

Hermione cocked her head to the side in thought

_We could have him here so he could join us in our training_ Hermione said

_An excellent idea my beautiful wife_ Harry said

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry's head down to give him a kiss

"Ahem"

Harry looked up and saw the three adults and Susan looking at them

"What's up?" Harry asked

"Oh nothing really, except that you two have been glowing for the past twenty minutes" Susan said in awe

"We were glowing?" Hermione said confused

"Yes dear, you two were glowing, I've never heard or seen such a thing" Amelia said shocked at the sight

Hermione smiled, "Well leave it to my Harry to do something never seen or heard before"

Harry blushed

"Um, so you couldn't tell us why they were glowing" Emma said

"Sorry Emma, I can't because no one has ever" Amelia said shaking her head

"Maybe it's because Harry and Hermione are so magically powerful" Susan suggested

"That might be it" Hermione said biting her bottom lip in thought

_Darling I hear your thoughts and they are giving me a headache_ Harry said

_Sorry dear, but this is really fascinating_ Hermione said

The couple kept up their mental dialogue as the other three watched with confusion

"What's going with those two?" Dan asked

"I have no idea, but I think they can talk to one another mentally" Amelia said

"They're telepathic" Emma said

"Only with one another" Amelia said

"Is there anything that isn't impossible for them" Dan said shaking his head

**End of chapter 4**

**A/N: This is the end of this chap, I'm going to be bring in a little Susan/Neville in the next chap and McGonagall will show up too. Please let me know what you think by pressing that review button. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Revamped chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Neville Longbottom couldn't help, but feel worried as he got ready to leave for Bones Manor. Harry and Hermione invited him, but he couldn't shake this feeling of dread that loomed over him.

"Neville, shouldn't you be going now?" Augusta asked as she watched her grandson hesitate with the floo powder.

"I know Gran, I'm just making sure I have everything" Neville said hoping the excuse would fly.

Augusta eyed her grandson as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him, but couldn't put her finger on it. She knew that this wasn't the same boy that she saw grow-up. He was more confident and less clumsy. She knew that she had to accredit the change of behavior to Harry Potter. Somehow Harry took her grandson from a clumsy, shy boy and turned into a confident, brave young man.

"I've gotta go Gran, I'll owl you if I stay longer than planned" Neville said breaking his Gran's thoughts.

Augusta nodded and waved goodbye to her grandson.

/Scene Break/

Neville rolled out of the floo only to collide with Susan making him land on top of her.

"Hi Neville" Susan said with a very heavy blush that made her look like a ripe tomato.

"H-hi S-Susan" Neville stuttered out blushing also.

Both Neville and Susan stayed like that unaware that there were others in the room.

Amelia couldn't help, but find this a bit amusing as she knew that her niece had a very big crush on the Gryffindor boy that was lying on top of her.

Harry and Hermione were laughing mentally with one another at the sight.

Dan and Emma watch with general amusement.

"Well are you two going to lay there all day or are you going to get up" Harry said breaking the mood.

This caused the couple to blush even redder and have Neville shot up and pull Susan with him, which caused the group watching snigger.

"Auntie, how long have you been standing there?" Susan asked still sporting a massive blush.

"Oh, long enough" Amelia said with a smile.

"So, uh what did you guys want to talk about?" Neville asked wanting to shift the focus.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us in our training" Hermione said.

"Sure, I'd love to" Neville said.

"Excellent, first thing we are going to do is begin a physical regiment" Hermione said getting into her 'professor mode'.

"Physical regiment?" Susan echoed.

"Yes, it means that we are going to start working out" Harry clarified.

"Is that really necessary?" Neville said.

"Of course it is, most Death Eaters are purebloods who never did a real hard day's work" Hermione said firmly.

Amelia nodded, "it's true, and I think that it a magnificent idea Hermione, and I have just the room that you all could use."

They followed Amelia into an unused room that was big enough to be a gym.

"I think this would handle your needs" Amelia said.

Hermione wandered around the spacious room as ideas filled her head, which made her husband groan and hold his head.

"Something wrong Harry?" Neville asked noticing his friend's pain.

"No, it's just Hermione's mind going faster than my Firebolt" Harry said rubbing his temples.

Neville looked at Harry confused.

Susan pulled Neville aside and explained what the group discovered earlier, which shocked him. Though he shouldn't be too surprised.

/Scene Break/

Minerva McGonagall did a mental once over to make sure she was ready for anything her two favorite students had in store. She was their head of house for five years and that meant she should be prepared for anything that might happen, little did she know that this was one thing that no one could prepare for.

/Scene Break/

"I think we have enough room for a running track here, then we could have a few workout machines over there, oh I wish there was room for a pool" Hermione said pouting a bit.

Harry's mind shifted to images of his lovely wife in a string bikini.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his musings and found his wife showing off a lovely shade of scarlet.

Harry mumbled an apology.

"No need to apologize love, but I don't think those thoughts are right for this moment" Hermione whispered to him.

Dan immediately figured out what was on the young man's mind and he couldn't blame him as he's had those same thoughts about his own wife. Though he felt bad that Harry couldn't hide them from Hermione.

"Well now that is over with, when should we start?" Amelia asked.

Harry and Hermione thought this over through their bond.

"_What __do __you __think __Mione?__"_ Harry asked.

"_Well __I __think __we __should __start __right __a way __so __we __could __be __better __fit __for __the __upcoming __year__"_ Hermione said.

"_Yes __I __know, __but __knowing __you, __you __have __some __kind __of __plan __that __we __need __to __follow__"_ Harry said smirking.

"_I __hate __that __you __know __me __so __well__"_ Hermione said.

"_Yes, __but __I__'__ve __had __over __five __years __of __experience__"_ Harry said teasingly.

"_Oh, __but __I__'__ve __known __you __just __as __long __sweetie, __so __it __works __both __ways__"_ Hermione teased back.

"They're starting to creep me out" Neville said as he watched the couple.

"I have to agree with you on that" Dan said.

"If you two are done then could you let us in on the plan" Susan said breaking the couple out their banter.

"Right, well the first thing is to equip the room and I think we need to go to London for that" Hermione said.

Hermione laid out her plan and what they needed to get and how much it might cost, but before they could begin a house elf appeared.

"Excuse me mistress, but you have a visitor" the house elf said.

Amelia nodded.

/Scene Break/

The group came back from the room that they dubbed 'The Gym' to the main floor.

"Minerva, what a surprise? What brings you here?" Amelia asked surprised to see her old friend.

McGonagall looked up and smiled.

"I'm here to see Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, Amelia" McGonagall answered.

"Is there a problem professor?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No there isn't, though I wish to apologize for not being more helpful to you especially Mr. Potter over the years" McGonagall said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean, professor?" Harry asked confused.

"Well first I must tell you that I was there when Hagrid delivered you and even though I told Albus that the muggles were the worst sort I let him place you there" McGonagall said wiping a tear away.

"You were there and yet you let that bastard do that!" Hermione shouted.

This shocked everyone in the room.

Harry pulled Hermione in to a hug in hopes of calming his wife.

"No need to apologize for that professor, you did your best" Harry said calmly.

McGonagall nodded.

"I want also apologize for not protecting you at Hogwarts, it's my duty not only as a teacher, but your head of house to make sure your school experience is the most pleasant one. I've failed in that I didn't believe you in your first year and then when I did nothing to stop the rumors in your second and fourth year, and those badges."

"Professor, it's not your fault you were just following what you were told," Harry said.

Hermione was muttering things under breath on what she'd do to their dear headmaster.

"Yes, but I still should've done something and that is also why I'm here to lend you any help you need against You-Know-Who" McGonagall said.

"This isn't one of Dumbledore's tricks, is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No it isn't Mr. Potter I will give you an oath to that effect" McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione traded a mental talk with one another.

"Okay professor, we believe you, and you don't need you give us an oath" Hermione said.

McGonagall smiled, "thank you Miss Granger."

"Professor, do you know Occlumency?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes I do" the professor answered.

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"Then I guess we can let you in on a secret" Harry said smirking.

The couple began to glow, which still awed the group, but totally stunned McGonagall.

"Professor, are you alright?"

/Scene Break/

Molly Weasley was cackling as she made the gift package for Harry.

"I'll show that little Mudblood who's she's messing with, how dare she steal what is rightfully Ginny's" Molly muttered under her breath.

Molly carefully made sure that the love potion was undetectable to the most of the auror force that might check them. She was giggling at her cunning when Ginny came downstairs.

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, just making some food for Harry since I doubt that he will like what Bones has" Molly said spitting at the name Bones.

Ginny looked at her mother then at the package trying to think of what her mother might be planning when it came to her. Her mother drugged the food.

"Mom, do you think I could send a letter with your package?" Ginny asked innocently.

Molly nodded.

Ginny rushed back upstairs to write a letter to Harry and Hermione to warn them about the food.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was scheming, he was scheming on how to get Harry away from Bones and back under his control, but he didn't know what to do. Fawkes wouldn't listen to him anymore and only watches him from his perch, like he's spying. But that's ridiculous really; I mean a phoenix spying that's utter nonsense.

He paced back and forth in his office working out various scenarios where he could grab Harry, but each fell through because he knew that the Granger would be with him wherever he went. Dumbledore felt a headache coming on as he failed to come up with a plan. But Dumbledore was never one to quit and this drawback made him more determined to get Potter back.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy was steaming; he didn't get the title that was rightfully his and that made him upset that's when he realized that he never saw his mother after Gringotts. Panic began fester within the young Malfoy boy as he began to dread what his father would do to him when he found out. Yes Draco was in deep trouble, but he didn't know how much he was in.

/Scene Break/

"Professor, are you alright?"

Minerva was in total shock, her two favorite students were glowing in a brilliant gold color and everyone pretty much acted like this was normal.

"I, I don't, I" Minerva stuttered out.

"I'll have to apologize for my husband, it was his idea to show you this way" Hermione said in a comforting tone.

"You didn't seem to argue a lot with it dear" Harry said smirking.

Hermione sighed.

"A soul bond, but how?" Minerva asked as soon as she could speak properly again.

"We don't really know professor, but I can say that this is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me" Hermione said smiling.

"I can tell, I've only heard of one couple that could glow that intense and that was Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. But that only happened once at their wedding" Minerva said still a bit stunned by the revelation.

"This is the second not counting when the bond formed," Amelia said.

"You mean they've done this three times" Minerva said shocked.

The others nodded.

"I think I need a drink," Minerva muttered.

A house elf popped up and gave Minerva a glass of scotch, which was gone quickly.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me?" Minerva asked hesitantly.

"Yes there is, but I think you'll need more scotch to drink after it" Amelia said smirking.

That's when Harry and Hermione dropped the next bomb on their head of house.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore did it, he finally came up with a plan to get Potter and it didn't matter if Granger was with him or not he had a plan for that too. He was going to have Ron be in some sort of staged trouble and knowing that Harry would do anything to save his best friend he'd go and fall into the trap nicely. And if Granger showed up then she'd be dealt with quickly also.

Dumbledore laughed at his genius without even knowing that his once loyal phoenix flamed out to leak his plans.

/Scene Break/

Ron was in the middle of his owns schemes on how to get Hermione. His plan was to seduce Hermione in the false plea for help and that would get him want he wanted. Now know no one ever thought that Ron was smart, but even he should've known that this was one of the stupidest plans ever. But the so-called chess master could only see his own brilliance and not the consequences that might get him hexed by the smartest witch of their generation.

/Scene Break/

Minerva again was drinking another scotch as her world was shaken again.

"So you own Hogwarts too," she said.

"Yes we do, but don't worry professor we won't get rid of you since you're one of the best teachers there" Hermione said giving her favorite teacher a comforting smile.

"That's good to know, but what about the others?" Minerva asked.

"We haven't really talked about it much and I know I'm going to get an earful and a headache when we do" Harry said earning a smack on the side of his head.

"Prat."

Minerva looked at her two students with awe. They were so in love that you'd have to be blind not to see it, not to mention she's never saw a couple so connected with one another that it was like one person. Even Harry's parents, Lily and James were not that good. It's like they could read each other's thoughts.

Harry smirked, which reminded Minerva of the smirk James gave her when he was up to something and to cap it off his eyes were sparkling which reminded her of Lily when she had learned something new and amazing and wanted to tell someone right away.

"I feel like there is something that you're leaving out Mr. Potter" Minerva said in a stern tone.

"Why would you say that professor" Harry said with his smirk growing and eyes sparkling more than ever.

"Because I knew your parents and they had the same look," Minerva said.

"Harry, will you just tell her" Hermione ordered her husband.

Harry pouted, "You always ruin my fun Mione."

Hermione sighed, "We can talk with one another mentally."

Minerva was shocked again.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was fine tuning his plan with his usual detail oriented precision, not letting any variable go unwatched. Little did he know that no matter how much he planned he would never have one that was foolproof against Harry and Hermione.

/Scene Break/

"Fawkes, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he saw the phoenix flame in.

"Harry are you sure you can trust Albus' phoenix?" Minerva asked warily.

"Don't worry professor, Fawkes doesn't belong to Albus and I trust him fully," Harry said confidently.

Fawkes trilled loudly.

"Harry, I think Fawkes has some news" Hermione said.

Harry turned to Fawkes and stared the bird in the eyes.

"That crazy old coot!" Hermione shouted.

"What is it?" Minerva asked.

"Dumbledore plans to set up a dangerous situation with Ron being the one in danger and he knows that I would do anything to save a friend and plans to use that against me" Harry said calmly.

"What can we do to stop it?" Amelia asked.

Hermione pondered.

"Well I'm not sure I would save Ron with what Ginny told us about him" Harry said.

"What did Ginny say?" Neville asked curiously.

"She told us that Ron plans on taking Hermione as his own and I suspect that he would probably try some sort of spell or potion" Harry said.

"So what do we do now?" Susan asked getting excited at being part of this.

"We go along and act like we don't know what that crazy coot is doing with a plan of our own to counter his" Hermione said.

"Mrs. Potter, you sly devil" Harry said.

Hermione beamed at this.

"So I will have to now call you Mrs. Potter for now on," Minerva said with a sigh.

"Well it's that or Lady Gryffindor" Hermione said nonchalantly.

Minerva sighed as she took a big sip from another new glass of scotch.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this revamped chap. As usual I added a few things, but no major real changes. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dumbledore grinned as he began to set his plan in motion. First he needed to make a stop at the Burrow.

"Hello Molly, is your son Ron available?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Hello Albus, and yes he is I'll call him" Molly said.

Ron came down a bit later looking scruffy.

"Hello professor, is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"No there isn't, though I'd like your help with something" Dumbledore said.

"I'll do it" Ron said immediately.

Molly frowned.

"Don't worry Molly, Ron will be perfectly safe, I'll make sure of it" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling like mad.

/Scene Break/

"Alright now that we know what Dumbledore is planning to use Ron as bait, and is going to grab Harry at the first possible moment" Hermione said firmly.

"Don't forget dear that he'll take you out too, if you're there with me also" Harry added.

Hermione nodded.

"So what can we do to counter Albus' plan?" Amelia asked.

Neville smirked, "is this how you guys did your other adventures?"

"Not really, we actually had no real plan whatsoever in those situations" Harry said sheepishly.

"You mean to tell me that you saved the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year and rescued Miss Weasley in the second year without a plan?" Minerva asked stunned.

"Yeah" Harry answered.

Hermione shook her head and muttered, "charge in, we'll think of a plan later."

"Well I had luck and my darling wife so I like to think I did had a plan" Harry said smiling.

"Harry, I think we are going to have a long talk about you and your time at Hogwarts someday" Amelia said.

"I think we'd like to be part of that talk also" Emma said.

Dan nodded in agreement.

Hermione paled a bit at this.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore just finished filling in Ron on his part of his plan and was getting ready for his next part, which was for Snape and other associates of Dumbledore's to play the Death Eaters.

"You called on me headmaster?" Snape asked as he entered the office.

"Yes, Severus I'm in need of your help for a little plan that I have. You see Harry has gone and disturbed a few of my plans I had for him and I need him back in my control."

"What is it you ask of me?" Snape asked now intrigued.

Dumbledore leaned in and told his friend his plan. When Snape left the headmaster's office he bore a sinister smile.

/Scene Break/

Luna sat in her room staring blankly at the walls around her until she frowned and nodded.

"It's time."

/Scene Break/

"Fawkes, if you could sent this to Harry" Dumbledore said handing a letter to the phoenix.

Fawkes trilled and flamed out.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair smiling.

/Scene Break/

A burst of flame was the signal that the group needed to know it was time. Harry took the letter from Fawkes and looked it over.

"It looks like Dumbledore set this one up fast" Harry commented as he handed the letter over to his wife.

Hermione browsed the letter muttering to herself while the others waited.

"Well, why don't I go in alone and have Fawkes alert you if I need help," Harry suggested.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE ALONE!" Hermione shouted.

Harry cowered at his wife's tone while the others jumped.

"It was just an idea sweetie," Harry said trying to placate his angry wife.

"It's a bad idea Harry, I will not let you go anywhere without me there with you" Hermione said in a stern 'this is not up for discussion' tone.

Dan looked like he wanted to say something, but one look at his daughter and he knew he would be targeted with one of his daughter's infamous looks and maybe a hexing and that was something he didn't want. She inherited those looks from her mother and they seemed to intensify each generation and now that you add in magic into that equation she was now a terrifying woman if provoked.

"Well what are we to going to do?" Susan asked trying to break the tension.

"I could have a team ready in ten minutes" Amelia said.

"No, that's not an option" Hermione said quickly.

Amelia opened her mouth to disagree, but Hermione cut her off before she could start.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but it's not that we don't trust you. But we don't know want a war with Dumbledore since it would give Voldemort more of an advantage" Hermione said.

Amelia nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Okay, so if aurors are out then what are we going to do?" Neville asked now really getting into it.

Hermione frowned as she and Harry worked out possible plans with one another.

"_I __wish __we __could __contact __members __of __the __DA__"_ Harry mumbled.

"_Now __Harry, __you __know __we __can__'__t __and __even __if __we __could, __it __could __take __a__while __for __them __to __get __here __and __besides __how __do __we __know __who __are __loyal __enough __to __us __anyway__"_ Hermione said.

"_There__'__s __always __Luna, __she __helped __us __last __year __and __I __trust __her __completely__"_ Harry said.

"_I __still __don__'__t __know, __we __can__'__t __contact __Luna __in __any __way __that __will __be __fast __enough__" _Hermione said.

"_My __dear, __you __seemed __to have __forgotten __that __we __have __a __phoenix __to __call __upon__"_ Harry said with a smirking tone.

"Oh shoot, why didn't I think of that" Hermione said out loud.

The others looked at Hermione confused at what Hermione was saying.

"Dear, what are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Oh, well Harry and I were talking about how to get one of our friends here to help and I told him it wasn't possible to get them here so fast then he reminded me that we have a phoenix to aid us" Hermione said.

"You know I think it would've helped if we were all in on the planning and not just you two" Amelia said

"Sorry Amelia, but we aren't used to having other people to help us in these situations" Harry said.

"That's alright Harry, but you aren't alone anymore" Amelia said.

Harry thanked Amelia as Hermione wrote a note to Luna and asked for Fawkes to delivered it.

Fawkes trilled and flamed out.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Fawkes, I was wondering when you'd come" Luna said as the phoenix flamed into the blond Ravenclaw's bedroom.

Fawkes trilled and dropped the letter he was holding in his beak on to her lap. Luna opened it and smiled.

"Take me to them Fawkes" Luna said immediately after she read the note.

Fawkes trilled and the two flamed out.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Luna, we're glad you could make it" Harry said in greeting the blond.

Luna smiled.

"I expect this for sometime" Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

This caused everyone to blink in confusion, but Hermione who furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean you expected this?" Hermione asked.

"Just that Harry would need my help" Luna answered simply.

Before Hermione question further Harry jumped in, "we do need your help Luna."

"I'll do anything I can to help you" Luna said with unseen conviction.

Harry and Hermione looked at on another and knew that Luna was trustworthy.

"Okay Luna, here is the basic run down on the situation. Harry and I are married we have a soul bond. Now no one except the people in this room know this so we'd like to keep this a secret" Hermione said.

Luna smiled.

"I always knew you two would bond, I've noticed that your aura always seeks out Harry if he is near by" the spacey blond said.

Hermione ignored Luna comment for the moment as she wanted to get the situation explained, but kept that aura comment in the back of her mind for later.

"Good, now Dumbledore doesn't like that madam Bones is Harry's guardian even though with us being married makes us adults and in no need of a guardian on the magical side of things, but Dumbledore doesn't know that. Is trying to get Harry by setting a trap using Ron as bait. Since he knows that Harry will always try and save his friends it is the perfect opportunity to snatch Harry. What we need to do is have a plan to counter Dumbledore's" Hermione said.

Luna nodded and cocked her head of to the side. She was in that position for several minutes and no one said anything until Hermione got annoyed.

"Luna, is there something you wish to tell us?" Hermione asked trying to keep calm.

Luna didn't move from her position, but she did blink.

This annoyed Hermione even more and if wasn't for Harry in Hermione's mind to calm her, Luna would probably be hexed to oblivion right now.

"Luna, I can see your mind working and I know you always have an idea of some kind, so what can you tell you us?" Harry asked gently.

Luna looked at Harry and smiled.

"Yes I do" she said.

/Scene Break/

Ron was in position chained to a wall with messy and torn clothes. He had bruises and cuts on him for the illusion of being tortured. Surrounding him were Snape and Dumbledore's pawns. They seemed to be growing impatient with waiting for Harry to show.

"Where's Potter?" one growled with a bit of annoyance.

"Dumbledore said he would be here" another said.

"Yes, but he sure is taking his sweet time" the third said looking a his watch.

Snape was trying to stay calm, but he was getting very frustrated as he had several specially selected spells he wanted to use against Potter. But with Potter being a no show so far it was really grinding on his nerves.

Little did they know that Harry was there under his invisibility cloak watching the whole thing with amusement.

"_You __ought __to __see __this __Mione. __I __have __Snape __and __what __looks __like __five __of __Dumbledore__'__s __lackeys __waiting __for __me__" _Harry said.

"_I __still __can__'__t __believe __we__'__re __going __with __Luna__'__s __plan __and __not __do __anything__" _Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"_It __is __simply __my __dear, __Luna __did __a __very __good __job __explaining __it. __We __know __that __Dumbles __won__'__t __actually __hurt __Ron __so __thus __we __don__'__t __need __to __actually __come __to __the __red __haired __prat__'__s __rescue__"_ Harry said.

"_I __know, __but __I __wish __I __could __be __there __with __you__" _Hermione said.

"_So __do __I, __but __it__'__s __better __if __I__'__m __here __alone __since __we __are __getting __bigger __and __the __cloak __can__'__t __cover __us __both __like __it __used __to__" _Harry said.

"_Not __if __we __squeezed __together__"_ Hermione suggested.

Harry's teenage mind went to areas that would have had him slapped upside the head by Hermione if she were there.

"_Harry! __I __can __see __your __thoughts __too__"_ Hermione said.

Harry blushed.

"_Sorry __love, __but __you __shouldn__'__t __do __that __to __me__"_ Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

"_Well __it __doesn__'__t __look __like __anything __is __going __to __happened __so __I__'__m __heading __back __now__"_ Harry said.

"_Alright __I__'__ll __tell __the __others__"_ Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Harry appeared in the entrance hall of Bones manor with the group waiting for him.

"So what's the situation?" Amelia asked.

"Snape is there and so is five of Dumbledore's lackeys, but there could be others that I didn't see" Harry reported.

Amelia nodded.

"I still don't think it was a good idea of doing nothing" Hermione said.

"Why not? Since Ronald was never really in any danger, than I don't see why we have to risk Harry getting captured to try and save him" Luna said.

Hermione sighed and nodded accepting the blonde's logic.

"Good now that is over with, now we can begin training" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was upset, scratch that he was furious. Why didn't Harry show? He knew from experience that Harry would save his best friend since he's seen it before. Then thoughts began to flood his mind as what he'd have to do to get Harry back. The best friend ploy didn't work so he had to try another way that's when he got an idea. He would threaten to expel Granger and Harry would bow to his control. Yes that would work perfectly. Dumbledore rubbed his hands together as he laughed in a maniacal way.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, Luna, Susan, Neville, The Grangers, Amelia, and McGonagall were in London purchasing exercise equipment and workout clothes.

"Is this all necessary?" Susan asked as Hermione handed Susan a sports bra.

"Yes it is, I know we can use magic to transfigure things, but it is nice to have the item instead" Hermione said as she browsed the aisles.

Susan and Luna followed Hermione through and took the items Hermione gave them without question.

Harry and Neville doing the same, but thanks to the connection with Hermione, Harry wasn't in a panic. He knew what to do and that felt good.

The Grangers were picking out what exercise machines they would need as Amelia and McGonagall watched with a bit of awe. They had no idea that muggles had such wonderful items, which paled in comparison to what the Wizarding world had.

After the shopping they headed back to Bones manor to rest.

"I never thought shopping could be tiring" Neville said as he slumped into a near by sofa.

"Me neither, and I'm a girl" Susan said as she plopped down besides Neville.

Luna seemed unfazed by it all and sat down ready for whatever was next.

"Okay, we got the equipment-" Harry said.

"and it will be delivered at my home-" Hermione said.

"where we will shrink it and brought back here-" Harry said.

"then once we set up everything-" Hermione said.

"we'll start our training program" Hermione and Harry said together.

"Bloody hell, you sounded just like Fred and George" Neville said.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another.

"No we don't" they both said.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ron was back at the Burrow and very confused. He didn't understand why Harry hadn't shown up. Everything was set-up to look like he was captured and tortured, so why didn't Harry show? This was bothering Ron as he knew that Harry saved him in fourth year as one of the tasks in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But what he didn't know was that Harry's first instinct on that day was to rescue Hermione first, not him. But with those thoughts aside he was planning to milk his 'capture' to get sympathy from Hermione and make it easier for him to get in her panties. But that was foiled and it was back to his 'ingenious' plan.

/Scene Break/

Ginny slipped away from her brother's room after hearing what happened. Ron was never one to be kept quiet and this a great way to find out stuff. She was happy that Harry wasn't captured, but wondered what happened since she knew Harry had a 'saving people' thing. She figured that Harry somehow found out about the plan and decided to be a no-show to annoy Dumbledore. This made Ginny laugh at the prank Harry did on Dumbledore. She would definitely have to tell the twins this.

/Scene Break/

Neville returned home ready to tell his Gran what he'd be doing for the rest of the summer.

"Hello Gran" Neville greeted.

"Neville, how was your visit?" Augusta asked.

"It was good Gran, by the way I'm going to going there every day to train with Harry and Hermione" Neville said.

"That's sounds nice Neville" Augusta said.

"Goodnight Gran, I'm tired" Neville said yawning.

Augusta nodded and Neville headed to bed.

/Scene Break/

Several days into training and Neville was panting from exhaustion.

"Come on Neville, you can't be tired already?" Harry asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Tell me again, why we have to do this?" Neville asked as he was trying to get up from the floor for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Because Death Eaters are purebloods and purebloods have never exercised a day in their lives" Hermione said as she was a bit winded.

Luna was sweating a bit, but just waited for what was the next step in their training.

"Why is Harry the only one who isn't ready to fall?" Susan asked as she collapsed beside Neville.

"Because if I wanted to survive my time with the Dursleys then I had to learn how run and run well" Harry said.

Hermione however muttered a few things she'd like to do to the Dursleys, which made her parents cringe at what their daughter wanted to do with Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Now Mione, we have more important things to deal with than inflict pain on my dear aunt and uncle" Harry said.

"Fine, but when we're done I get first dibs" Hermione said.

Harry just sighed as he knew there was no way to deter his wife from this.

"Alright, since we're all warmed up lets practice some spell dodging" Harry said.

"Spell dodging?" Susan said.

"Yeah, we have to be able to dodge spell thrown at us" Harry said.

"But can't we just use a shield charm?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but that wears you down fast by using magic when the simpler thing to do is dodge, besides you can't shield against the killing curse so you'd have to learn how to dodge any way" Harry said.

"You're right Mr. Potter, but there is another way to avoid getting hit by the killing curse" McGonagall said.

The four teens looked up and saw Professor McGonagall there along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Amelia.

"You can levitate items in front of you to protect you from a spell, if you don't have anything around you that you can levitate you can conjure objects and levitate them to block spells" McGonagall said.

"But none of us know how to conjure" Susan said.

Neville and Harry turned to the brightest witch of their generation, who was blushing.

"I think we have one who can" Amelia said smirking.

"Hermione, you know how to conjure already?" Susan asked shocked.

Hermione nodded shyly.

"Of course she knows how to conjure already, she is the brightest witch of our age" Harry said wrapping his arm around his now blushing wife.

"Very well, Mrs. Potter I believe you can be able to teach the others" McGonagall said.

Hermione looked shocked.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Neville asked.

"Mrs. Potter" Hermione muttered.

Harry looked at his wife confused at what was taking place.

"I believe Hermione is in shock because this is the first time someone has called her Mrs. Potter" Luna said as she playing with her hair.

"Well it is a shock" Susan commented.

"Mione, I can feel your joy through our bond, but we need to get back on schedule" Harry whispered in his wife's ear.

This snapped Hermione back to normal and went straight to her 'bossy' mode and began to teach the others how to conjure.

"Now to conjure things is quite simply really, all you need to do is concentrate on what you want to conjure, make sure you have the item pictured perfectly in your mind and wave your wand like this and say '_conjurus_'" Hermione said.

As the others tried it out Hermione went through and helped out when needed. Harry, on the other hand waved his wand and said _conjurus_ and a table appeared.

"Good job Harry, I don't see any flaw with it" Hermione commented.

McGonagall came over to inspect it also and agreed with Hermione that it was perfect.

"How come you were able to do it on the first go Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I think it was our bond" Hermione said.

"I think you're right Mione, which makes me think that we should find a way to block one another thoughts" Harry said.

"You don't want me in your head?" Hermione questioned.

"No, it's not that, but I rather not have you know what I might get you for Christmas or your birthday because I'd like that to be a surprise" Harry said trying to explain himself.

Hermione nodded.

"_I __think __we __can __do __that __by __just __minding __each __other__'__s __privacy, __since __we __did __that __before __we __had __this __connection__"_ Hermione said.

"_You __might __be __on __to __something __there __my __dear, __let__'__s __try __that__"_ Harry said.

"You guys are doing it again" Susan said.

"Sorry, but we think we can give each other privacy and that would help so we wouldn't always know what the other is thinking" Hermione said.

"That sounds like an idea" Amelia said nodding.

After that the teens went back to training and finished at five.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, I think we should talk about what we are going to do about Hogwarts" Hermione said one night.

"What do you have in mind dear?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking of something like rules that can be implemented" Hermione said.

Harry chuckled.

"Sure Mione, and while we are at it we should put a ward against people who have the Dark Mark" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"So what kind of rules?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip in thought.

"_Hermione, __you__'__re __driving __me __crazy__"_ Harry said.

Hermione looked up.

"What am I doing that is driving you crazy?" Hermione asked.

"You're biting your lip" Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, but I can't help it" Hermione said.

"No problem, but I think we should talk with McGonagall about rules we'd like to put in" Harry said.

"Good idea Harry, since she's a teacher she can be great help" Hermione said.

"Not to mention deputy headmistress" Harry added.

So the couple went in search of McGonagall and found her chatting with Hermione's parents and Amelia.

"So Hermione lied to you?" Emma said.

"Yes she did, but for a good reason as she didn't want Harry to get into trouble" McGonagall said smiling slightly.

"I never thought I'd hear my daughter tell a lie to a teacher" Dan said chuckling.

"Excuse me professor, but we have something we need to ask you" Harry said.

"What is you need, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"We'd like to know the rules of Hogwarts and what changes we could make and how they'd effect the school" Hermione said.

This began a discussion on rules and regulations that turned into a debate of sorts. Everyone got into it even Susan and Luna, who was staying for the summer.

"Well a rule I want is no bullying will be allowed at all" Harry said.

Luna had tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry.

"I'll call it the Luna rule, unofficially of course" Harry said smiling at the small blonde.

Luna jumped into Harry's arms and held him tight.

"It's alright Luna, no one will bully you ever again" Harry said softly.

"Thank you Harry" Luna said as she wiped her tears away.

Harry smiled and gave Luna an extra squeeze before releasing her.

"I think a no bullying rule is great Mr. Potter, it's been going on for far too long" McGonagall said.

The teens all nodded in a agreement.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore paced in his office as he tried for the fifth time to expel Hermione Granger. But the Hogwarts would keep rejecting it. This infuriated the old man as he didn't understand why the school wouldn't listen to him. He was quite sure that the wards haven't changed, because he would have felt it. As headmaster, he had control of the wards and can communicate with the school. What he fail to realize was that Hogwarts severed her connection with him and only left him with a small thread of a connection. He no longer had control of the wards.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, isn't that the Weasley's owl?" Neville pointed out.

Everyone looked to where Neville was pointing and found the ancient owl crash into a bookcase.

"That owl should be put out of commission" Amelia muttered.

"I agree, but what does he have?" Susan asked.

They all headed over and found that Errol was carrying a large parcel with two letters.

"It's from Mrs. Weasley" Emma said taking one of the letters.

"Harry, you better read this one first" Luna said shoving the other letter in Harry's hands.

Harry looked and recognized Ginny's handwriting it said, '_**Read **__**first, **__**Urgent**_'

Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_If your reading this than I hope to stop you before eating anything my mom sends you since it is laced with love potion. I can't believe my mom would do something like that and I will no longer call her my mother and disassociate myself from her. I remember her telling Hermione and myself about her adventure with love potions during her younger years, but never put much stock into them until now. _

_Ginny_

"Well I think we have the evidence you need to arrest Molly Weasley" Harry said.

Amelia looked at Harry with interest.

"Why do you say that Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Well Ginny wrote that Molly sent this parcel of food and it is laced with love potion, which I believe is illegal" Hermione said.

"Dear, you need not read my mind while I read the letter" Harry said.

"I was curious" Hermione said blushing slightly.

"You know what they say about curiosity and cats?" Harry said smirking.

This completely befuddled the purebloods, but the Grangers all laughed. They then had to explain about the muggle phrase of curiosity killed the cat. Which still confused the purebloods as how curiosity could kill a cat.

"So I take it you'd like me to arrest Molly for use of love potions?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, she tried to influence the last of the member of the House of Potter and I want her charged to the full extent of the law" Harry said.

Amelia nodded and head to the fireplace to issue the arrest warrant with the parcel and letters in hand.

"Harry, don't you think that is a bit rough?" Emma asked.

"No, she was trying to bewitch me and that is a serious crime especially if done to someone who is head of an Ancient and Noble house" Harry said.

"Alright Harry, I just want to make sure you know the consequences of your actions" Emma said.

"I do Mrs. Granger" Harry said.

"I think you can call me Emma now since we are family" Emma said smiling.

Harry nodded as he was chocked up with emotion, he was part of a family.

Hermione sense this and pulled her husband into a hug.

"It is done I have aurors on the way to arrest Molly Weasley" Amelia said coming back to the room.

"Good" Hermione said.

"_Hermione, __I __think __we __should __tell __Amelia __about __who __is __in __the __Order __so __she __knows__"_ Harry said.

"I t_hink __you__'__re __right __Harry__"_ Hermione said.

"Amelia, what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked.

Amelia blinked.

"Well I know that it is ran by Dumbledore and it was around during Voldemort's first reign, but other than that I don't know much" Amelia said sadly.

"Well Hermione and I know who some of the members are" Harry said.

"You do? That would help me a lot" Amelia said happily.

"It might help Amelia that I am a member of Dumbledore's Order" McGonagall said.

"I hate to say this Minnie, but I suspect you to be part of it for a long time" Amelia said smiling.

The teens cracked up hearing their stern professor's nickname.

"Yes, well I can help you more than Mr. and Mrs. Potter here about the running of the Order" McGonagall said.

"You mean we get to hear what has been going on during those meetings?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, since you're adults there's no reason to bar you from it, but for Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bones, and Miss Lovegood I think it is best they leave" McGonagall said.

"No professor they stay, I trust them all with my life" Harry said.

McGonagall looked like she was ready to argue, but Harry beat her.

"I've spent my whole life in the dark not knowing what was going on in my own life as people thought it was for _my_ best interest to plan my life without talking to me. I don't plan on doing that to my friends, they trust me with their lives and I want to make sure they know what I know so they can make their own decision" Harry said.

"I concede Mr. Potter" McGonagall said bowing.

So with that McGonagall began to explain how the Order worked and how their meetings went. The more and more they heard the more the group grew restless.

"You mean to tell me that nothing has been done since Voldemort came back" Hermione shouted.

"Well, not really nothing as it was hard to do anything with the Ministry acting like nothing was wrong" McGonagall said.

"But even without the Ministry you could have set up safe houses for displaced families, started collecting supplies for the war, taken out Voldemort's supporters" Hermione said.

"Yes, we could've, but Albus was more in keeping Harry in Privet Drive than anything else and after that he didn't really order us to do much" McGonagall said.

"So after everything I've been through and all the times I've faced death with my friends we were the only ones to do so" Harry said angrily.

McGonagall bowed her head.

"_Harry, __you __need __to __calm __down__"_ Hermione said.

"_But __Hermione, __they __had __so __much __time __to __do __something __and __all __they __did __was __sit __on __their __bloody __arses __and __twiddle __their __thumbs __while __I __have __risked __not __only __my __life, __but __yours __as __well__"_ Harry said.

"_I __know, __but __getting __angry __is __not __going __to __help __us__"_ Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"So what can we do, Amelia?" Harry asked.

"Well now that the Ministry realizes that Voldemort is back they are now taking steps to make sure he doesn't grab anymore power," Amelia said.

"What about purging the Ministry of the Death Eaters that work there?" Harry asked.

Amelia looked uncomfortable.

"We can't do anything to them since they have done nothing wrong" Amelia said.

"Done nothing wrong" Harry shouted.

Hermione grabbed Harry arm to calm him.

"Do you have a Pensieve?" Harry asked after taking a few breaths.

Amelia nodded.

"I think some memory trips are in order," Harry said.

**End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Molly Weasley was sitting at the dinner table think of what she would do with the Potter fortune once she had her hands on it. She had her sights set on the Harry as soon as she learned of his name and when she found him on the platform alone she took her chance. She first played the part as a loving mother since the boy never had one it seemed. It worked well, but there was one snag. The little Mudblood. Somehow she became Harry's friend and made things more difficult.

Wherever he was she was bound to be there, it was like they were on the same wave link or bonded. That made Molly snort, as it just wasn't possible for a muggle-born to have a bond like that. She prepped her daughter for Harry and everything was going well she thought, but when Harry showed no interesting in Ginny that made her fear that potions were the only solution, which didn't bother her one bit as she was quite good at potions. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Molly asked warily with her wand out.

"Aurors" answered the person.

Molly slowly opened the door to find that they were aurors.

"What can I do for you?" Molly asked now relieved.

"Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for the attempted use of love potion on a minor and last scion of House of Potter," the auror said.

Molly gaped, she couldn't believe that little shit figured it out. She thought she had it planned out so well.

"Are you going to come along quietly or are we going to have to use force?" the auror said pulling his wand.

Molly thought of fighting back, but in the end she surrendered her wand knowing that she had an ace up her sleeve.

/Scene Break/

"What you are all about to see is my adventures at Hogwarts, I warn you that some of it is not for the weak of heart and if anyone wants to back out now I will not judge you" Harry said as he placed his last memory in the bowl.

No one made a move to leave.

Harry nodded and tapped a few runes on the side of the bowl.

They went through the trials that Harry went through and were amazed how he handled it. He had no training of any kind, except for what he was taught and that wasn't really comforting. Amelia was amazed how three first years made it through all the traps that the Hogwarts professors set up with ease. The Grangers couldn't believe it, this wasn't why they were paying Hermione's tuition to learn magic. Neville was shocked, as he like everyone else heard what went on in their first year, but to see it was totally different. He knew there was no way he could have done something like that. Susan was appalled that they would have something so valuable under such crummy protections. McGonagall couldn't believe her chess set was beaten so easily. Luna just watched on with her usual dreamy look.

Second year in the chamber was more of a terror than what happened with the stone as they watched a small Harry Potter take on a sixty foot Basilisk. There were no words to describe the sight. Hermione though having seen it in Harry's memories she still clutched onto Harry's arm tightly. The adults just watched with shock and awe as the twelve-year-old Harry took on the Basilisk and defeated it looking worse for wear. When they heard memory Harry tell Ginny that he wasn't quick enough tears came to their eyes. But as Fawkes healed him there was relief. Amelia made a note to take a look deeper look into Lockhart and his claims.

Third year was shocking also as they saw the events of the Shrieking Shack and the revelation that Pettigrew was still alive. It felt like a movie and they in the climatic part of it. When the Dementors converged and almost sucked the soul out of thirteen-year-old Harry, fourteen-year-old Hermione, and Sirius it was a very tense moment. When Harry and Hermione used the time turner to go and save Sirius it was a happy moment that and the magic users were stunned as they saw Harry cast a full corporeal patronus. Amelia told Hermione that she would not be arrest for illegal use of a time turner, which relieved Hermione.

Fourth year was a whirlwind of terror and excitement, which started when Harry's name came out of the goblet. The adults were displeased with how it was handled. McGonagall still berated herself for going along with Albus. They then saw each task and wondered how Harry had survived so well while the other Champions were hurt worse then he. Harry joked that he has a lot of experience.

The first task was scary as the Grangers got their first look at not just one dragon, but four. And the last one was the meanest one ever. They were in awe as a fourteen-year-old Harry faced the dragon and came out with barely and scratches. Amelia was very impress with Harry's performance. Neville, Susan, and Luna didn't need to see this, but watched too.

The second task was an eye opener as Harry commentated in this one. He told them he thought he was supposed to rescue Hermione first, then when he saw Krum taking Hermione he realized that what he 'sorely missed' was Ron. The Grangers felt admiration for the young man as he saved Fleur's sister even though he didn't have to. Hermione mumbled something about Harry's saving people thing. Amelia wasn't happy with how they selected the Champion's hostages. She could see the first two, but anyone with a brain could see Harry would rescue Hermione more than Ron as she heard from Harry and Hermione earlier how the redhead treated Harry when he was announced Champion.

The third task was one of the hardest to watch. They watched Harry get through the maze, but that wasn't very stressful. It was when Harry entered the graveyard is when everyone turned pale. They watched as Cedric Diggory was struck down by the killing curse and felt chilled when they heard the voice that said kill the spare. They watched Harry tied to a tombstone, which Harry pointed out was Voldemort's father. The ritual was scary, but when Voldemort rose from the cauldron is when gasps were heard. Hermione's nails were digging into Harry's arm. Susan was clutching onto Neville tightly. Luna though looked like she was unperturbed, but she shaking. The Grangers were scared out their minds as they thought that this is what Harry had to face. Amelia never faced Voldemort, but heard horror stories, this didn't even compare, this was worse. McGonagall couldn't believe her own cub faced the murderer of his parents face to face. What ensued had tears coming form the eyes of everyone in the room. When James and Lily Potter appeared there were choking sobs heard. When they heard Cedric's ghostly form tell Harry to take his body back to his parents there wasn't a dry eye left in the room. After that they heard everything from Fudge's denial to the beginning of the start of Dumbledore's resistance.

Fifth year was hard as they watch Harry plagued by nightmares from Voldemort. Hermione vowed never to question Harry ever again if his scar started to hurt. The flight and fight in the Department of Mysteries was astounding and Amelia had to give the teens credit for handling some of the most vicious Death Eaters and survive. When Hermione fell Emma cried out. When they saw Sirius fall and what happened afterwards was something. Amelia told Harry he'd have to pay a fine for using an Unforgivable, but that would be dealt with later. The duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort was amazing unlike any they have ever seen. But what really took the cake was when Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to Harry. They already knew it, but it didn't make it easier to hear.

When the exited the Pensieve there was a break for a meal and for Neville to tell his Gran he'd be staying the night. They also used this time to collect their individual thoughts.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was the only who had a handle on her feelings and what she saw in Harry's memories since she saw them when they bonded, but even though she saw them it still terrified her. What infuriated her was the fact Dumbledore kept the prophecy from Harry for so long and let him endure all the pain he went through and got no help afterwards. She had plans for the headmaster and they involved pain, excruciating pain.

Luna looked like her dreamy self on the outside, but on the inside she couldn't believe what her friend had been through. She thought her time at Hogwarts was bad with the pranks played on her and the taunting, but compared to what Harry went through she had no right to complain not that she did at all. She vowed to help Harry and Hermione in any way possible even if it meant for her to lose her life. She never had friends before and when Harry offered his friendship to her she took it and that changed her life forever. She was no longer going to take it anymore and was going to stand up for what she believed in, and that was Harry.

Susan just couldn't fathom what Harry had been through. She heard the rumors of Harry's adventures and even saw the events of the first task, but seeing all that Harry has done even seeing what happened in the second and third task was shocking, amazing and terrifying all at once. She wondered how Hermione stayed sane through it all. She knew she'd have gone bonkers with everything. She thought of herself as a loyal friend, but that paled in comparison in the loyalty Hermione showed to Harry. She knew that she had to step up and she would, she wanted to help and here was her chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

Dan's opinion of his son-in-law rose exponentially after what he saw the young lad had been through that and what his daughter told him about his home life. He couldn't believe that this young man turned out like this with the upbringing he had. He thanked god that he was there to save Hermione from that troll. But what really got him was that the young man had been through so much yet never wavered from his beliefs. He really liked this young man more and more with the more he saw and prayed that he'd get to know him better. He was angry that the so-called most powerful wizard kept information from the person it would be of use to. That same wizard also was the one who put Harry in that home and that was unforgivable.

Emma was frighten for Harry and the life he's had and what he had to do. She liked watching horror movies, but this was real and that's what scared her. The fact that her daughter was also a part of it, in fact she was in the middle of it. But she knew that there was no way to talk her daughter out of it, once her daughter had her mind made up it was pretty much a done deal. She liked Harry, heck she loved the young man and how he pulled her bookworm daughter out of her shell into the woman in front of her. This made it worse as she now thought of Harry as one of hers and she was a very protective mother when it comes to her children. Dumbledore was the first person on her list.

Amelia has seen a lot of things as an auror, but never has she seen what she saw today. She had training to prepare herself for duty, but Harry didn't and yet he's done and lasted longer than any auror she could think of. She was very impressed at how he handled every situation he was in even if he had no training or experience. Yes he made mistakes, but that was human nature. She wanted to strangle the old man for all he's done to the boy. She knew James and Lily very well and knew they'd kill Dumbledore for what he's done to their boy. But she was responsible for Harry even if he was married and now was looked at as an adult she felt like she owed it to James and Lily to do everything in her power to help Harry. The sake of their world depended on it.

Minerva saw horrors in the last war like Amelia, but nothing prepared her for what she saw. She berated herself for not doing more when Harry came and warned her about the stone. She just brushed it off because she trusted Albus. She kept making that mistake over and over and she hated herself for it. She saw a strong young man being stretched to the limit each year and still come out on top. She vowed to herself to do everything to she could to redeem herself for the wrongs she caused. She was not going to let Albus do anything he felt like, she was going to protect her students from him and his pet Death Eater. She was going to help Harry in whatever way possible.

Neville just came back from his Gran's with permission to stay the night, but his thought were on Harry and what his friend had been through. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he could've been the one in the prophecy. But he didn't want to dwell on that, there was more important things than that. He already decided to stand by Harry and he was going to stick by that. He knew that the Longbottom house and the Potter house had a long standing alliance with one another and he was going honor it. He knew he wasn't as good as Harry in magic, but he'd do everything he could to help.

/Scene Break/

After the meal a somber group trooped back into the sitting room for a talk.

"Well, are there any questions?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

Hermione snorted at this.

Harry turned to his wife who was wearing an innocent expression. This broke the tension in the room, which everyone felt was due.

"There is one thing that's bothering me, did Dumbledore know Molly was going to use love potions or were they working separately though trying to achieve the same goal in separating the two of you" Amelia said.

"That's a good question and I don't have the answer to that, but maybe Fawkes does" Hermione said as she turned to Harry.

Harry called Fawkes and when the phoenix flamed in he asked the bird about the love potions. With a series of trills and musical notes the phoenix answered then flamed out.

"According to Fawkes is that Dumbledore didn't know about Molly's plan, but had planted thoughts into Ron's head about getting Hermione. He was going to have Snape make the potions and have house elves slip them to us during meals" Harry said.

"Well he will have a difficult time since our bond negates all love and lust potions" Hermione said smugly.

"I quite agree though I suggest that you stay on your guard no matter what" Amelia said.

"You sound like Mad-Eye" Harry said grinning.

"Where do you think I learned it" Amelia said with a smile.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy was pacing, he was in deep trouble and had no way out of it. Usually he had his father to bail him out, but he no longer had that option and now that his mother was gone also he had to do something. He had two choices, one good to the dark lord and beg for mercy and hopefully still join the ranks of Death Eaters like is father was. Second was to go to Dumbledore and Potter and beg for protection. The first one was suicide that he knew, but the second one had more of a chance since he knew that the old man is so easy to con. The hard part would be Potter, but he could deal with it. The only thing was could he swallow his pride.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was now at his wits end as he finally tried for the umpteenth time to try to expel Miss Granger with no success. He couldn't hear Fawkes and the sorting hat chuckle after every attempt. Dumbledore finally gave up and settle down in his chair just to get that queasy feeling again. This bothered him as he been having for some time now and had not yet subsided. This worried him greatly, but he moved it aside and worked on what he had to do for the year. He needed a way to get Harry back under his control and since the expulsion plan wasn't working then he had to come up with something else.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Susan, can I help you with something?" Neville asked.

Susan entered the guest room that Neville was using trying not to blush.

"Yes Neville, I want to talk to you about something" Susan said timidly.

"Well what is it?" Neville asked.

Susan tried to sort her thoughts as her mind went back to the conversation she had with Hermione and Luna just a while ago.

**Flashback**

Susan was in her room with Luna and Hermione talking when Hermione decided to toss a grenade.

"Susan, what are you going to do about Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Wh-wh-what?" Susan sputtered.

Luna smiled.

"Well I've seen how you've been looking at Neville lately and I can say that it isn't friendly" Hermione said smirking.

Susan still was sputtering.

"Yes, you've been looking at Neville like he was a piece of meat you want to devour" Luna said jumping into the fun.

Susan was blushing red and looking down.

"Susan, I'm not going to make fun of you, god knows I've been made fun of enough in my life to do that to someone else" Hermione said putting a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder.

"I've had a crush on Neville since third year, but never thought he'd ever look at me like that" Susan said softly.

"I don't think he can miss you with those" Luna said pointing to Susan's chest.

Susan blush deepened.

Hermione scowled slightly at Luna.

"_She __does __have __a __point __Mione__"_ Harry said.

"_Harry, __have __you __been __listening __the __entire __time__"_ Hermione said.

"_No, __just __the __last __few __bits __and __I __have __to __agree __with __Luna, __Susan __can__'__t __go __unrecognized __with __her, __well __big __chest__"_ Harry said.

Hermione inwardly sighed.

"_Yes, __but __that __wasn__'__t __very __appropriate__"_ Hermione said.

"_Luna __speaks __bluntly, __that__'__s __why __I __like __her, __she __isn__'__t __afraid __to __speak __her __mind__"_ Harry said.

Hermione let out another inward sigh.

"Hermione, you're doing it again" Susan said.

"Sorry" Hermione apologized.

"What were you and Harry talking about this time?" Luna asked.

"We were talking about your comment about Susan's um, chest" Hermione said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh, and what did the talk entail?" Susan asked wanting nothing, but change the subject even if it still involved her.

"Oh no, you're not changing the topic, we need to get to the heart of this Neville thing" Hermione said turning on her bossy mode.

Susan blushed brightly.

"Yes, let's continue with that, it was just getting good" Luna said brightly.

"Fine, I bloody well like Neville and want him as my boyfriend" Susan blurted out.

"There that wasn't so hard" Luna said patting the girl's hand.

"But I don't know what to do, I mean I never been one to go up to boys and put myself out there" Susan said whining a bit.

"Don't worry Susan, I've been Neville's friend since first year and Harry has shared a dorm with him also so it won't be that hard" Hermione said.

"_How__'__d __you __talk __me __into __this?__"_ Harry asked.

"_You __have __no __choice __since __you __decided __eavesdrop __on __this __conversation__"_ Hermione said.

She heard Harry sigh making her grin inwardly at her triumph.

"Good, now Harry has agreed to help you get Neville" Hermione said.

"How'd you do that?" Susan asked.

"Hermione can be very persuasive when it comes to Harry" Luna said simply.

Hermione eyed Luna, but said nothing.

"Alright, well Neville loves Herbology, he's very good at it and um he has grown very nicely too and uh, I think that's all I have" Hermione said not happy with her lack of information.

"He has grown up" Luna said, "Neville isn't the boy who was clumsy and couldn't cast magic to save his life. He now has self-confidence, which he was lacking and I can see that he'll become a very powerful wizard though not as powerful as Harry or Hermione, but powerful in his own right. He also has a moral code that is strong and will stand up to people to defend a friend."

Susan and Hermione looked at Luna like she grew a third eye.

"What?"

"Uh Luna, how did you know all that?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, how do you know all of that since I've been friends with Neville longer than you and you seem to know more than I know" Hermione said.

"The Nargles told me" Luna said simply.

Neither Susan nor Hermione commented on this, but continued giving Susan courage to face Neville and admit her feelings for the boy.

"But what if he doesn't like me the same way" Susan said.

"Please, Harry just told me that he has a picture Colin took in fourth year of you at the Yule Ball, so I think he has the same feelings for you" Hermione said smirking.

Susan couldn't believe that Neville had a picture of her and that made her blush slightly.

"So, we have eliminate the wall that stand in the way of you and Neville getting together, so what are you waiting for?" Hermione said.

"But how should I go about it?" Susan asked nervously.

Hermione cocked her head slightly and then frowned as she furrowed her brow.

"What is Harry saying Hermione?" Luna asked.

"He says to just go in and see what happens, typical Harry go in blind and wait for the moment" Hermione muttered.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, thank Harry for us" Luna said.

"Luna, you can't be serious" Hermione said.

"It's a good plan and if that doesn't work we try something else" Luna said.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

**Flashback end**

"Susan, is everything alright?" Neville asked as he watched the blond look like she was doing a very good Luna Lovegood impression.

Susan snapped out of it.

"Sorry Neville, I kind of spaced out there" Susan apologized.

"No problem Susan, though you looked a lot like Luna at that moment" Neville said smiling.

"I did?"

Neville nodded.

"Oh, well I'll take that as a compliment then" Susan said.

"Fine, so what is it you want to talk about?" Neville asked as he sat on the bed.

"Oh, well, um, Neville do you like me?" Susan asked shyly.

Neville blushed.

"Why do you ask?" Neville said.

"It's an easy question Neville, do you like me or not" Susan said.

Neville didn't know how to answer since he didn't just like Susan he had feelings of love for the buxom blond. But what was he going to say to make sure he didn't give away anything.

"I like you Susan" Neville answered simply.

"Well Neville I like you too, a lot" Susan said as she kissed the boy on the cheek.

Neville felt his whole face explode and Susan's face wasn't any better as they now had matching red faces.

"Um, Susan would you like to be my girlfriend?" Neville asked with all the gathered courage he had.

Susan beamed.

"I'd love to" Susan said.

Neville grinned and lean in to give Susan a kiss when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Susan, are in there?" Amelia asked.

"Yes auntie I'm here" Susan called.

"It's time for bed say goodnight to Neville" Amelia said.

"Night Neville" Susan said as she walked towards the door.

When she got to the door and was about to open it she felt a tug and was spun around only to embraced with a kiss.

"Night Susan" Neville said after they parted.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Draco Malfoy sucked in another breath as he kept going over every scenario he could think of when he it came to his future. He already knew that going to the dark lord was not an option as he was more likely to killed because of his father's failure. But he could still try to get back into the dark lord's good gracious by doing whatever the dark lord wanted him to do. But on the other hand he could go to Dumbledore and Potter and say he saw the light and want to change sides. It was a safer and he knew he could get Dumbledore on his side since the old coot was easy. Potter was the hard one, but knew if Dumbledore had his back then Potter couldn't touch him. There was a third option that he had and that was play both sides and be the last one standing. This option was tricky since one slip could kill on either side, but still a viable option. As Draco thought an owl swooped in.

_Draco_

_Our master requests your presence touch the emblem at the bottom of the page to activate the portkey._

_Aunt B._

Draco knew that his aunt Bellatrix wrote this as he recognized the handwriting, now he had to decide.

/Scene Break/

The next morning at the Bones manor was pleasant as Neville greeted Susan with a kiss in the hall.

"I knew it, I knew you'd make your move" Hermione shouted with glee.

"Yes dear, you knew, but I think it is a bit early for yelling" Harry said wincing since he was close to his wife when she shouted.

Neville and Susan blushed bright red.

"Good morning Susan, Neville" Amelia said.

"Morning auntie" Susan said as she tried to hide her red cheeks.

Neville mumbled a good morning, as he was too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Good morning, is everyone ready for breakfast" Luna said as she skipped out of her room.

"Yeah, let's go eat" Harry said taking Hermione's hand and heading downstairs.

At breakfast Neville and Susan would steal looks at one another, but would look away if the caught each other. This was the breakfast entertainment for everyone. Dan and Emma recognized the signs the pair was showing and knew something happened, but didn't know what. Amelia watch with his lips curving into a slight smile each time she saw her niece glance at Neville. She was very happy for her niece and knew Neville would be good for her. Hermione was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement because she was right and she was happy when she was right, which was most of the time. Harry split his attention from watching the shy couple and trying to keep his wife from falling off her chair. Luna was unperturbed with it all and was reading the _Quibbler_and discussing things like nothing was different.

After breakfast Hermione had her chance and pulled Susan in t her room for some girl talk. Now normally Hermione never did this sort of thing, but since she was the one who put things in motion last night she wanted to know the details of her success, I mean Susan's success.

"Okay, spill everything" Hermione demanded.

Luna shut the door and put up a silencing charm so they wouldn't be overheard.

"There isn't really anything to spill really I mean we kissed that's all" Susan said.

"You kissed, that's great, what else?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing else happened, my aunt told me I had to go to bed and I was going to leave when Neville kissed me" Susan said giving out more details.

"Wow, I never thought Neville would have the courage to do such a thing" Hermione said.

"He also asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" Susan said.

Hermione let out a girly squeal.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Harry and Neville were having a similar conversation with Dan pretending to read the newspaper nearby.

"So you just kissed her" Harry said.

"Yeah, I did, I have no idea why I did it, but I won't deny that I liked it" Neville said.

Dan Granger sat back watching the two boys talk and remembered when he and his friends would do the same thing and liked that they still acted like kids even with a war going on.

"So do you want Susan to be your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I am the one who asked her" Neville said blushing.

Harry nodded.

"But I don't know what to do, I mean I've never done anything like this before" Neville said looking at Harry for advice.

"Uh Nev, I don't think I can help you since when I first kissed Hermione, she and I became husband and wife so I really have no advice for you" Harry said.

Neville hung his head.

"But think Mr. Granger could help you out" Harry said eyeing his father-in-law.

Dan sighed and folded the newspaper.

"Alright Neville, what do you know about girls?" Dan asked.

"Um, just what I hear in the dorms" Neville answered.

Dan frowned at this as that wasn't suitable.

"What about your parents, what did you see in their marriage that you want to model?" Dan asked.

Neville said nothing so it was up to Harry.

"Neville's parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and Barty Crouch Jr. while he was a baby and have been in St. Mungo's ever since."

Dan nodded and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Who do you look at for your role model then?" Dan asked.

"Well, I kind of look at Harry and see how he treats girls" Neville said shyly.

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

Dan chuckled.

"Well, Neville I don't think you could pick a better one since Harry here is the perfect gentleman" he said.

Harry wanted to disappear.

"_Harry, __what's __going __on? __I__'__m __feeling __a __lot __of __heat __from __you__"_ Hermione said.

"_Nothing, __except __your __dad __is __enjoying __teasing __me__"_ Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

"_I __wondered __when __he__'__d __start, __I __guess __mom __was __reining __him __in __until __now__"_ Hermione said

"_Please __save __me__"_ Harry pleaded.

"_But __why __Harry, __you __seem __to __be __having __fun__"_ Hermione teasingly.

"_Mione __please__"_ Harry whined.

"_I__'__ll __be __there __soon__"_ Hermione said.

Soon came a half an hour later as Hermione wanted Harry to sweat.

"Hello daddy, what you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just helping Neville and his girl problems" Dan said smiling.

Neville flushed.

"So Neville, I heard that you and Susan kissed" Hermione said smiling.

Neville nodded.

"Well, now it's time to take the next step" Hermione said.

"But I don't know what to do" Neville said.

"Neville, all you've got to do is be confident in yourself" Harry said.

Neville sighed.

"Come on Neville, you're a great guy and you can make Susan happy" Hermione said.

With Harry and Hermione tag teaming Neville, he felt his confidence rise.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to find Susan" Neville said.

When he left Harry turned to Hermione.

"You think he'll do it?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "with the pep talk we gave him there isn't a chance he won't."

/Scene Break/

Neville and Susan became a couple and training continued as McGonagall arrived with Hogwarts letters.

"Our O.W.L results" Hermione squealed.

"Calm down Hermione, you did fine" Harry said.

**O.W.L. Results for Hermione Jane Granger**

**Passing grades**

**T (Troll)**

**P (Poor)**

**A (Acceptable)**

**EE (Exceeded Expectations)**

**O (Outstanding)**

_**Subject-Theory-Practical-Overall**_

**Transfiguration-O-O-O**

**Charms-O-O-O**

**Defense against the Dark Arts-O-O-O**

**Potions-O-O-O**

**Arithmancy-O-N/A-O**

**Ancient Runes-O-N/A-O**

**Astronomy-O-EE-O**

**Care of Magical Creatures-O-O-O**

**History of Magic-O-N/A-O**

**Number of O.W.L's-23**

Hermione frowned.

"Hermione, don't pout" Harry chided.

"But Harry" Hermione whined.

"No buts, you did a marvelous job. Probably the best ever" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

**O.W.L. Results for Harry James Potter**

**Passing grades**

**T (Troll)**

**P (Poor)**

**A (Acceptable)**

**EE (Exceeded Expectations)**

**O (Outstanding)**

_**Subject-Theory-Practical-Overall**_

**Transfiguration-EE-O-O**

**Charms-O-O-O**

**Defense against the Dark Arts-O-O+-O+**

**Potions-A-O-EE**

**Astronomy-EE-EE-EE**

**Care of Magical Creatures-EE-EE-EE**

**History of Magic-T-N/A-T**

**Divination-A-A-A**

**Number of O.W.L's-10**

Harry shrugged.

"I did better than I thought" Harry said.

Hermione grabbed Harry's O.W.L results instead of looking in his mind.

"Harry, these are fantastic" Hermione said.

"Not as good as you my dear" Harry said.

Hermione blushed.

"Well you guys did better than us" Susan said as she looked over her results.

Neville nodded.

"Hey guys, it doesn't matter what a test says what matters is what you do not what people say" Harry said.

"Nicely said Mr. Potter" McGonagall said.

"I wonder who the new defense teacher is?" Neville said out loud.

"I'm afraid that professor Snape has finally got his wish" McGonagall said in a unpleased tone.

"Great, the one class I'm good at Snape has to teach" Harry said.

"But what can we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry felt magic coming from his ring and it seemed to speak to him.

"Neville, is your grandmother a part of the board of governors?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded.

"Could you call her please" Harry said.

Neville nodded again and headed to the fireplace.

"_Just __what __do __you __have __planned __Harry?__"_ Hermione asked.

"_You__'__ll __see __my __dear__"_ Harry said.

"Susan, call Amelia after Neville is done" Harry said.

Susan nodded and left.

"Mr. Potter, I believe I know what you're doing" McGonagall said smiling slightly.

"You do professor, well if you do, please don't ruin it" Harry said smiling.

McGonagall nodded now smiling a little wider.

Hermione was confused and she didn't like it, but Harry just smiled whenever she asked him to tell her whether out loud or through their link.

When Amelia and Augusta arrived Harry and the others were waiting.

"What is it you called me for, Harry?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Well Amelia, I know you are on the board of governors as you are too Madam Longbottom. I just got some interesting info from the Gryffindor ring telling me I have the power to hire and fire staff, but since I don't want my title known right now so I wanted your help to sack Snape before he ever teaches a Defense class" Harry said.

"What do you have for us?" Augusta asked.

Harry pulled out the Bones' Pensieve and gestured for them to look at the memories. Harry and the others collect all of the memories they had in potions and Harry also included his Occlumency sessions for good measure he even added all the times Dumbledore defended Snape too. When the two woman exited they looked like they were ready to kill the greasy git.

"I'll have him charged for torturing a student" Amelia said.

"Yes, he isn't suitable for teaching children" Augusta said.

Minerva saw the memories earlier and was ashamed that she let this go on.

"So do you have enough to sack Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and he'll be charged for anything and everything I can think of" Amelia said.

"Excellent, now that is done with let's plan on when we can go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies" Harry said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I don't remember how I tallied up the O.W.l's so don't ask me that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Is everyone set for Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now if you get in trouble use the portkey that you have on you" Hermione said.

With that they went to use the floo.

"I hate the floo" Harry muttered as he landed on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"But Harry, it such a fast way to travel" Hermione said sarcastically amused by her usually coordinated husband falling flat on his face.

Harry grumbled a bit more, but got off the floor.

"Come on, let's get shopping" Susan said taking Neville's arm.

The group had a good time shopping under the watchful eye of Emma and Dan Granger.

"Hey mate, how was your summer?" Ron called out.

Harry groaned.

"Hey Ron" Harry said as he forced a smile.

Ron came up and eyed Hermione with a lecherous eye while Ginny who was with him looked at them and smiled politely.

"Hello Harry, Hermione it's good to see you" Ginny said.

"Hello Ginny" Harry and Hermione said.

"Bloody hell" Ron shouted.

"Ron, language" Ginny said punching Ron in the arm.

Ron muttered something.

"So Neville, who's the girl on your arm?" Ginny asked curiously.

"This Susan Bones, she was in the DA with us" Neville said.

"Nice to meet you Susan, and I'm glad you finally bag yourself a Longbottom" Ginny said as she knew that Susan had a thing for Neville through the grapevine.

Neville blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, so why haven't you answered my letters?" Ron asked brushing Ginny away.

"What letters, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Hermy" Ron said.

**(A/N: I forgot to add earlier that Ron sent Hermione letters, but thanks to some clever wards and the fact that he addressed them as Hermione Granger they never got to her)**

Harry could feel that Hermione was annoyed and a good guess that it was Ron's nickname for her. Ginny shook her head, could her brother be any dumber. She knew that Hermione hated when anyone shorten her name.

"What did you call me?" Hermione hissed.

"Hermy" Ron said clueless at what was about to happen.

Hermione moved in close to Ron making him think she was going to kiss him when he felt a sharp pain in his nether region. He crumpled to the ground holding his broken junk.

"Never ever call me that again" Hermione said glaring at the fallen redhead.

Luna knelt down.

"Ronald, I would advise you to not anger Hermione this year, as she is a lot more formidable" Luna said dreamily.

Ron's brain so clouded with pain and he was so thick that he never got Luna's warning.

"Come on, let's leave him be and get our stuff" Ginny said.

The others nodded.

"So Ginny, how was you summer?" Harry asked.

"It was alright, but mom is being held for attempt of using love potions on you and her trial will be a few days before we go back" Ginny said.

"Yes, Amelia told us" Hermione said.

"I hope you don't hate me for doing that to your mother" Harry said.

Ginny shook her head, "No I don't blame you unlike my prat of a brother."

"Good."

The rest of the day went by having a good time and forgetting what the future might bring.

/Scene Break/

The next was the day of Molly's trial and it was to be held in the same courtroom that Harry was in nearly a year ago. Harry wasn't very happy being back in that room even though he wouldn't be on trial. Hermione sense this and comforted him as much as possible.

"Order, order, the Wizengamot will come to order. Molly Weasley, you are charged with the attempted use of love potions on the last scion of the Potter house, how do you plead?" Dumbledore said.

"I plead not guilty" Molly said firmly.

Murmurs were heard around the courtroom.

Harry and Hermione were sitting watching along with their friends.

Amelia walked to the middle of the room.

"Members of the Wizengamot I like to present the evidence against the defendant" Amelia said.

She revealed the basket of food.

"This basket of food was sent to one Mr. Harry James Potter by one Molly Weasley, here is her note that went along with it. With a diagnostic spell we found that the food was laced with love potion, I further confirmed this in the auror department with the best potion detection magic possible and found that it was not any normal love potion, but a specially brewed one that has never been seen before" Amelia said.

Members of the Wizengamot and people in the courtroom glared at the redhead woman.

Arthur had his head down in shame. The whole family was gathered to be here for support, but instead they all were ashamed of the woman they called their mother.

Dumbledore couldn't believe that Molly and him had the same idea even if were for different reasons. He needed to keep Molly out of Azkaban because he had use of her.

"I would like the court sentence her for the minimum of five years in Azkaban" Amelia said.

Murmurs were once again heard throughout the courtroom.

"Why the sentence as this is the defendant's first offense?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, you of all people know that love potions are illegal, and according to our potion masters who dissected the potion told me that this creation would be like using the Imperius Curse on a person" Amelia said.

Gasps were heard.

Dumbledore frowned as he thought of a way salvage this.

"Why don't I take her under my personal watch and make sure she doesn't do anything like that again" Dumbledore said.

Amelia was about to object the motion, but it was swiftly carried out leaving her dumbfounded.

"Court is adjourned" Dumbledore said as he banged the gavel.

/Scene Break/

"I can't believe Molly got away with it" Hermione fumed.

"Dumbledore is up to something" Harry said.

Before Harry could elaborate on this they were interrupted.

"Harry, I want to apologize for Molly's behavior and know that I don't condone such behavior" Arthur said.

"It's not your fault Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley has had it in her head that I'm destined to be with Ginny, which is ridiculous since I only see her as a sister, plus I'm dating Hermione" Harry said as he took the bushy haired girl's hand.

"Yes, I see that and congratulations to you both I'm very happy for you two. I knew there was something between the two of you" Arthur said happily.

Sadly Ron heard about Harry and Hermione and burst through the crowd and slammed Harry to the floor with his fist.

"How dare you take what is mine Potter" Ron shouted.

Fred and George rushed and tried to restrain their brother as Hermione helped Harry up. Harry wiped the blood coming from his mouth.

"You hit like a girl Ronnie" Harry said.

This infuriated the redhead.

"I've lived with the Dursleys and know how to take a punch and what a punch is like so getting hit by you is weak in comparison" Harry said.

"You think you could take me Potter" Ron sneered.

Harry chuckled, "you're not even a match for Hermione."

"She just a filthy Mudblood, nothing special" Ron sneered.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she moved in close to Ron, Fred and George moved away so they wouldn't be harmed as they saw the look the bushy haired witch was wearing and it terrified them. She moved quickly and before anyone knew it Ron was on the floor holding his smashed junk. Every male in the area winced when they heard the crunching sound.

"Dear me, it looks like Ronald has had another accident" Hermione said sweetly.

And with that Harry and Hermione left.

/Scene Break/

Back at the Burrow Ron was still nursing his crushed junk while the older Weasley brothers made note not to piss off Hermione Granger, ever. Ginny however wanted Hermione to teach her that maneuver so she could defend herself. Arthur was in his study as he didn't want to face his wife at all. Molly was stewing as she prepared dinner for the family. She was happy she was free, but she knew she was now under more scrutiny and everyone would be watching her every move. This made her plan more difficult, but not unattainable.

/Scene Break/

Back at Bones Manor there was mixed emotions about the verdict. Dan and Emma were not happy how Dumbledore was able get Molly off so easily and demanded Amelia to do something. But Amelia's hands were tied as she did all she could and had to wait for Molly to slip up again to get her back in court. Harry and Hermione knew that Dumbledore was up to something and that meant they had to be extra careful this year. Susan, Neville and Luna vowed to watch their backs this year.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile an emergency meeting of the board of governors was called to discuss staff hiring's. Dumbledore was confused by this, but figured he could bullshit his way through like usual.

"Order, order I will now call this emergency meeting to order" Amelia said.

"What is the reason for this meeting?" Griselda Marchbanks asked.

"It has to do with the Defense of the Dark Art's teacher" Augusta said.

"But I have hired one, he is the former potions teacher Severus Snape" Dumbledore said.

"Yes we know, but due to some new information, I think we should take a closer look at him" Amelia said.

Dumbledore paled slightly at this, what information did they have.

"Well out with it Amelia what has the man done?" an aged wizard said.

"Well for starters he's a Death Eater" Augusta said.

There were gasps in the room.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he could easily deflect this.

"Yes, Severus is a Death Eater, but a former one, he came to me during the last war and switched sides and became a spy and was very valuable to the light side" Dumbledore said.

Amelia grinned knowing she threw Albus a soft ball before hitting him with a hard one.

"Yes, but I have more. He has tortured many students over his tenure as potion teacher and when I looked at the exam results over the past year since he became potions professor I found a decline of students taking N.E.W.T. potions, which his required for many good jobs. The number of potion masters, aurors, and other jobs that require a N.E.W.T. in potions have fallen ever since Severus Snape became potions professor" Amelia said.

Murmurs were made this time.

Dumbledore paled slightly and wondered where Amelia got her information as he tried to bury those numbers.

"Severus is a hard teacher and it isn't his fault that the students don't apply themselves" Dumbledore said trying make a reasonable argument.

_You __think I__'__ve __done __my __worst __well __you haven'__t __see anything yet_ Amelia thought.

"Really Albus, because I've talked to professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout and they all tell me students want to go into these fields, but don't want to take professor Snape's class because he's biased" Augusta said now joining the fray.

"I have not idea what you are talking about" Dumbledore said acting like he hadn't known.

"Well then, I'll shall enlighten you with a few memories from certain students" Amelia said pulling out a Pensieve.

"Now Amelia, you know that it easy to fake a memory" Dumbledore said chiding the head of the DMLE.

"Of course I do Albus, but I've verified these memories and will do so again for the sake of everyone here" Amelia said.

She handed the vials to her right and Madam Marchbanks tested the memories and it turned out to be genuine as they glowed blue.

"Now that they have been tested by a third party shall we take a look" Amelia said smiling slightly.

What happened next was quite shocking as Amelia, Augusta and Harry picked out the worst of the bunch. It first showed Harry's first potion lesson and how Snape singled Harry out by asking him questions out of text from each year and then when Harry couldn't answered them he took points away and humiliated him by pretty much calling him an idiot. This was the pattern of each memory from blaming him for sabotage that he didn't commit to taking away points for idiotic things like breathing too loud, but what was the icing on the cake was Snape teaching Harry Occlumency and how the man really was just torturing the boy.

"He's a terror, I can't believe he's a teacher" Madam Marchbanks said outraged.

"There is more these are from Hermione Granger, I believe she has had the highest number of O.W.L's ever seen" Amelia said.

These showed that Snape did the same kind of treatment and even called Hermione a know-it-all, but the one that took the cake on this time was fourth year when Hermione was hit with a curse that caused her teeth grow and Snape told the students that he saw no difference and didn't punish Malfoy for using the curse though he punished Harry for hexing Crabbe.

"That's utterly terrible and a despicable display" another aged wizard said.

There were murmurs of agreement.

Dumbledore had his head down.

Amelia then showed them memories from Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood to show that he didn't just do it to Gryffindors and she also pointed out how took points away from students of other houses for sabotaging a potion of a Slytherin even when the student wasn't anywhere near and taking points off for meaningless things also for giving points to Slytherin for no reason at all.

"Severus has to keep up an appearance to please the Death Eaters who have children in school" Dumbledore reasoned.

"Bullshit Albus, he is blatantly using his authority to bullying students from the other houses" Augusta said loudly.

"My dear Augusta, I think you are letting your emotions get the best of you" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I'm very clear and this man has to be sacked for the good of the school" Augusta said.

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Severus is a very accomplished potion master and-" Dumbledore was cut off.

"He may be a potion master Albus, but that doesn't mean he is qualified to be a teacher" Amelia said.

"Yes, but-" again he was interrupted.

"Albus, he has done nothing, but hurt the school in every way possible, I heard that because of his biased attitude Slytherin has won the cup the past year until Mr. Potter put a stop to it in his first year" Augusta said.

"You mean to tell me that the time honored point system was made a mockery" another aged wizard said shocked.

"That is what I am saying, Mr. Goldburd" Augusta said.

"That settles it, all who thinks Severus Snape should be removed from his post at Hogwarts permanently say aye" Madam Marchbanks said.

The whole board rose their hands and said 'aye'.

"All oppose?" Madam Marchbanks said.

No one raised their hands.

"Motion granted, Severus Snape is to remove his personal belongs from Hogwarts, and now we shall have to find a new defense professor" Madam Marchbanks said with a sigh.

"I have one to suggest" Amelia said.

"And who do you propose it be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remus Lupin, he was the defense teacher one year" Amelia said.

"Mr. Lupin was found out to be a werewolf" an aged witch said.

"Yes, but I have a solution for that. I have an auror that could take his spot when he is indisposed" Amelia said.

And who do you suggest?" the old witch asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks" Amelia said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this as he saw this as having two of his Order at school to spy on Harry.

"Tonks? She's Andromeda's daughter isn't she?" Madam Marchbanks asked.

"Yes, and she is more than qualified for the position and I also thought since the threat of You-Know-Who out there then we need a trained auror to teach our children" Amelia said.

The governors nodded in agreement.

"All in favor for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers say aye" Madam Marchbanks said.

The entire board raised their hands and said 'aye'.

"All opposed?" Madam Marchbanks said.

No hands rose.

"So it is decided, Mr. Lupin and Miss Tonks are the new Defense teachers, meetings adjourned" Madam Marchbanks said.

And with that Amelia was smiling as she got all what Harry wanted with little fuss. Now it was Harry's turn.

/Scene Break/

As all of that was going on Harry called Lupin and Tonks over for a 'friendly' chat.

"So Remus, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Fine right now pup" Remus said.

"That's good" Harry said.

"Okay spill it Harry, why are we here in my boss' house?" Tonks asked not able to hold on to her patience.

"Why Tonks what makes you think I'm up to something?" Harry asked smirking.

Remus knew that smirk it was the same smirk that James had when he had an idea for a prank.

"Okay Harry, who are you pranking?" Remus asked.

"Remus, what are thinking, my Harry would never prank anyone" Hermione said.

"Hermione, Harry is smirking the same way James does when he has a pranking idea" Remus said.

Hermione was about respond when she felt her pocket vibrate, which made her grin wide. Harry felt this and knew everything went according to plan.

"So Remus, what are you doing for work?" Harry asked suddenly changing topic.

"Nothing pup, since the Ministry has cracked down on werewolves" Remus said sighing.

"Well what would you say if you had your old job back?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Remus asked.

"Welcome back professor Lupin" Hermione said smiling.

"Professor? Hermione, I think you have to remember that I'm not you professor anymore" Remus said.

"Au contraire my dear friend, we sacked Snape, you've got your teaching spot back" Harry said.

Remus was shocked so Tonks had to speak.

"Cor blimey how did you pull that off?" Tonks asked.

"It was easy, we showed some memories of Snape's treatment of students in class" Hermione said.

Remus shook his head, "but Harry what am I going to do when I have my 'furry little problem'?"

"That's covered since professor Tonks will cover for you when that happens" Hermione said answering for Harry.

Tonks fell over at this.

"You think I can teach kids?" Tonks shouted.

"Come on Nym, you are a nice person and can relate to us better since your closer to our age" Hermione said.

Remus then noticed something.

"There's something different about the two of you?" Remus said eyeing the two teens.

"Why Remus what makes you say that?" Hermione asked now wearing a familiar smirk.

It was Tonks that did the honors.

"You're together, I'm so happy for you, I knew you'd get together" Tonks said as she jumped out of her seat and gave the two teens the biggest hug they ever had.

"Actually there's more, but we need to ask you if you know Occlumency first" Hermione said after she could breath again.

"I do, it's standard for an auror" Tonks said.

"Not many people want to enter a mind that has a werewolf creeping about, so I'm safe" Remus said.

"Good because what we have to tell you is something you can't tell anyone else" Hermione said seriously.

Both Tonks and Remus knew that this was top secret and wouldn't breath it to another living soul.

"We're married."

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Well how'd you like my little cliffhanger. The next chap will have the rest of this conversation. Next stop Hogwarts also and I may get back to Malfoy's dilemma too, but again no promises. Also I have some feedback on what I should do with Luna and I want thank you for your input, but I haven't decided on what to do with her exactly and hopefully what I do eventually will be a surprise. Thanks for reading and please press that review button to let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Remus was sputtering while Tonks looked to be in complete shock.

"You're joking, right?" Tonks asked as soon as she shook out of her stupor.

"No, I'm not Tonks, Hermione's my wife" Harry said smiling.

"H-how did this happen?" Remus asked as soon as he could speak again and even that was a challenge.

"One kiss" Hermione simply answered smiling as she remembered the moment.

Remus' eyes widen, "you have a soul bond."

The couple nodded.

"I don't get it, what is a soul bond?" Tonks asked confused.

"A soul bond is a very rare magical bond between a witch and a wizard, I've only heard of one, and that was between Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw" Remus said.

"Well we now are a part of the exclusive club," Harry said smirking.

"Okay, I really need a drink right now" Remus said holding his head.

"I second that" Tonks said holding her head also.

A house elf appeared with two glasses of scotch.

"That's better, so is there any other surprises?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Well, now that you mention there is" Harry said grinning.

There was a pause, which made the werewolf and auror begin to tremble and lean forward til they were on the edge of their seats.

"Oh Harry, will you just tell them and stop with the dramatics" Hermione chided smacking her husband in the arm.

"You're no fun Mione" Harry said pouting and rubbing his arm.

"That pout isn't fooling me Potter" Hermione said in mock annoyance.

"Really, how about this one?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well that might, but how about more lip" Hermione flirted.

"Oh you want more lip" Harry said inching closer to Hermione with his eyes twinkling like mad now.

"Can you please quit your flirting and tell us, the suspense is killing me" Tonks shouted.

The couple stopped their banter and revealed that they owned Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell" Tonks shouted.

"Yes, but we don't want this known yet" Harry said firmly.

"Why not?" Tonks asked curiously.

"We don't want Dumbledore knowing yet" Hermione said.

"You don't trust him, do you?" Remus said.

"Yes" they both said.

"Then why tell us, you know we are members of the Order" Tonks said with a confused expression.

"Because you, Tonks are a Black and Blacks are loyal to their family first and knowing that makes you unable to tell Dumbledore. As for Remus, you are my father's friend and I see you as my uncle and I hope I can trust you" Harry said.

"Harry, you know you can trust me, I would rather die than betray you or Hermione, so you have my word" Remus said.

"Well hell, I can't do much since I have the Black loyalty oath I can't do anything against you, but even if I could I never would. I trust you two with my life" Tonks said.

Harry and Hermione were pleased with this.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was pacing as he waited for an answer when the floo came to life.

"Professor, I'm glad you came I need your help" Malfoy said.

"I came as soon as I could Mr. Malfoy" the professor said.

"I got this letter from my aunt Bellatrix asking me to come see the dark lord and don't want to, I need your help" Malfoy said.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you Mr Malfoy, I promise that" the professor said.

Malfoy bowed in thanks.

"Now, we must get you packed and away from here" the professor said.

Malfoy nodded and ordered a house elf to pack his belongings for him.

/Scene Break/

Severus Snape was angry, check that he was furious. He was sacked. He couldn't believe it when Dumbledore told him and he knew that Potter had something to do with it. He'd make Potter pay that was certain, but how was going to be difficult, but he'd find a way. He began plotting as he moved his stuff back home, each scenario was bloodier and bloodier than the last.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, where will we be staying when we get to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked one night as they laid in bed.

"Well we have a choice, we could stay in our dorms like usual or we could move into Gryffindor's private quarters" Harry said.

Hermione made a humming sound.

"What's on your mind dear?" Harry asked ticking a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Honey, you can read my thoughts there's no need to ask" Hermione said enjoying her husband's touch on her cheek.

"I know, but I didn't feel like intruding" Harry said caressing his wife's cheek.

Hermione just had to kiss him for being so considerate.

"That was lovely dear, but we need to get back on track" Harry said.

"Right, well we should stay in our dorms so not to arouse suspicion, but I've grown so accustomed to sleeping with you that I don't think I could take sleeping in a room without you" Hermione said frowning.

"Well we also have a problem with Ron being in my dorm as he could, and I know that he'd tell Dumbledore if I wasn't sleeping in my bed at night" Harry said.

"Maybe Neville could help us out on that" Hermione suggested as she was biting her bottom lip.

"What is that sexy mind coming up with?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed.

"Sexy?"

"Well I like to think that I have a sexy wife" Harry said.

This earned Harry a snogging that last for quite some time before they got to sleep.

/Scene Break/

"Come guys, we got to get on the train," Hermione said in her bossy tone as she led the group toward Platform 9 ¾.

"Even without her prefect badge she is still bossy" Susan muttered though it was enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione playfully glared at Susan.

"She gave up her badge because she knew that it would be used against me" Harry said.

"I know, but I don't think professor McGonagall liked it" Neville said grinning slightly at the memory.

They remembered the night that Hermione handed in her prefect badge to her head of house and told her that she couldn't continue with the position because it would be used as a way to control her thus control Harry, which she couldn't let happen. McGonagall wasn't happy as she accepted the badge even though she understood the reason for it.

"I can't wait to see the look on Ronnie's face when he finds out that you aren't going to be spending time with him" Harry said grinning.

"Yes, and I'm glad since I did all the work anyway, so I'd like to see how he has to cope" Hermione said grinning also.

The five friends got on the train after saying goodbye to the adults with promises to write during the year. They found a compartment right a way. And everything was fine until a redhead busted in.

"Hey guys, why didn't you wait?" Ron asked as a way of greeting everyone.

"We wanted a good spot and knew we had to come early to find one" Harry said.

"Whatever, come Hermy we have a meeting" Ron said holding out his hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry Ronald, but I gave up my badge" Hermione said keeping her anger in check.

Ron looked shocked then got angry.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Ron shouted.

"Because I will need to spend more time on my studies, and I know that I won't be able do my prefect duties at the same time" Hermione said never taking her eyes of the redhead.

Ron wasn't happy as this messed with his plan to woo Hermione, but he'd bounce back.

"Fine, I'll see you after the meeting" Ron spat and stormed out of the compartment.

"Ron sure acts like a child with his attitude" Susan commented.

"He's been like that for as long as I could remember" Luna said without looking up from the _Quibbler_.

"Yeah he has, the prat" Ginny said entering the compartment.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey guys."

"So Ginny, what happened after the trial?" Susan asked.

"Well everyone is wary of Molly. Bill and Charlie are pushing dad into getting checked out at St. Mungo's to see if any potions affected him when he courted Molly" Ginny said.

"Ginny, why are you calling your mom by her name?" Neville asked curiously.

"I told you guys that she not my mom in that letter and I'm sticking by that" Ginny said folding her arms across her chest like she was challenging them to say otherwise.

"I see your point" Neville said.

"So what did you guys do for the rest of the summer?" Ginny asked.

"We trained" Harry answered simply.

"I can see that" Ginny said as she got a better look at the group.

"You think I could join in?" she asked.

"Of course Gin, we'd love for you to join, we're thinking of bringing in old DA members too" Hermione said.

"We, darling?" Harry asked looking at his wife.

"Yes we, Harry, you don't think you'd win this war yourself" Hermione said eyeing her husband.

"No dear, you're right dear" Harry said looking down.

"Words to live by Harry" Remus said entering the compartment.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I'll be your defense professor again Miss Weasley" Remus said.

"But what about your 'furry little problem'?" Ginny asked.

"Tonks is going to be doing my classes when that happens" Remus answered.

"Great, I liked you as my defense teacher, you're the best I've had" Ginny said.

"Thank you Miss Weasley" Remus said smiling.

"So where is Tonks?" Harry asked as Remus sat down.

"She is going to come a little later, but will be at the welcoming feast" Remus said sitting down.

"Great, I can't wait to see her" Harry said.

"She'll be happy to see you" Remus said.

They didn't want Ginny know that they saw Remus and Tonks earlier because Ginny's mind wasn't protected and didn't want to let anything out. The rest of the trip went smoothly except for Ron kept calling Hermione 'Hermy'.

/Scene Break/

As Harry and Hermione entered the castle they felt a surge of magic run through them.

"_You __feel __that __Harry?__"_ Hermione asked.

"_I __did, __but __what __was __it?__"_ Harry asked.

"_**It is I, Hogwarts. Welcome home my lord."**_

Harry jumped and looked around for the source of the voice as his hand inched for his wand.

"_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**frighten **__**my **__**lord, **__**I **__**mean **__**you **__**no **__**harm**__**"**_ Hogwarts said.

"_You __talk, __but __castles __aren__'__t __supposed __to __talk__"_ Hermione said.

"_**You **__**forget **__**I **__**am **__**a **__**magical **__**castle **__**my **__**lady**__**"**_ Hogwarts said.

"_Right, __I __forgot__"_ Hermione said.

"_Hogwarts __if __I __can __talk __with __you __that __means __that __I __am __the __heir, __right?__"_ Harry asked.

Hogwarts chuckled, **"**_**yes **__**you **__**are, **__**and **__**as **__**such **__**you **__**have **__**full **__**control **__**of **__**the **__**wards **__**and **__**sorting.**__**"**_

"_What __do __you __mean __the __sorting?__"_ Hermione asked.

"_**You**__**'**__**ll **__**see, **__**now **__**I **__**suggest **__**you **__**go **__**take **__**a **__**seat**__**"**_ Hogwarts said.

Harry and Hermione could feel the castle anticipation, which was strange because they never felt a building before.

McGonagall strolled in with the first years and when they stopped in front of the head table the hat began to sing.

_The time of tyranny has come to an end_

_The time of light is ahead_

_Those who stray will be put straight_

_Those who turned to darkness will be brought to justice_

_The ones who wants to control the light will be revealed in their true form and punished for their sins_

_So come up one-by-one to see where you belong_

_And followed the light for they shall lead us to future_

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another confused with what the hat was singing, but they weren't the only ones as everyone else were perplexed, even Dumbledore.

As the first student came up Harry and Hermione heard the sorting hat in their head.

"_**This **__**one **__**is **__**quite **__**bright**__**"**_ the hat said.

This shocked the couple.

"_**You **__**were **__**unaware **__**of **__**this **__**I **__**see, **__**Hogwarts **__**has **__**been **__**alone **__**for **__**such **__**a **__**long **__**time **__**that **__**she **__**likes **__**to **__**play **__**little **__**pranks **__**once **__**and **__**a**__**while**__**"**_ the hat said.

"_So __we __can __talk __to __you __also__"_ Hermione said.

"_**Yes **__**you **__**can, **__**and **__**you **__**can **__**decided **__**where **__**they **__**go **__**too**__**"**_ the hat said.

This was how it went through the rest of the sorting with the couple giving input where each student in the new class would be placed. After the sorting the feast began. Ron began to scarf down every bit of food that was in his sight. This made everyone at the table very queasy.

"Ronald, would please chew with your mouth closed" Hermione said glaring at the redhead.

"Whaff tha matt'r Hermy" Ron said with his mouthful.

Hermione wiped the flying pieces food off her robes and continued to glare at the redhead.

"Ron, Hermione wants to eat without losing her appetite" Neville said as he moved his plate away from Ron's reach.

Ron muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Ronald?" Hermione said harshly.

"Nothing Hermy" Ron said.

"Ronald" Hermione warned.

Ron waved this off.

After the feast Dumbledore rose to give his speech.

"I welcome all new students to Hogwarts and I'd like to welcome back all of those who returned. I have a few announcements first, as you can see the professor Snape is not here he's has left to pursue other things."

A roar of cheer rang throughout the hall with chants of "no more Snape" going on. It took Dumbledore a couple of minutes to get the students under control.

"Yes, well the new head of Slytherin house will professor Sinistra, who herself was a former Slytherin" Dumbledore said.

This brought a slight smile to the Slytherin table.

"Now the new defense teacher will be actually handled by two. First for those who knew him when he teach I'd like to introduce Remus Lupin."

More cheers rang out.

"When he is unable to teach he will be replaced by an auror from the Ministry Miss Nymphadora Tonks" Dumbledore said.

A polite applause came when Tonks was introduced, though some of the older male students were ogling Tonks more than applauded.

After that Dumbledore went in to his usual spiel about the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and to introduce Mr. Filch also.

"Come Mione, let's go" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand.

Ron glared at this, but he couldn't do anything now since he saw the look that both Neville and Ginny were giving him.

In the Gryffindor tower the couple waited for everyone to head to bed with Neville the last and gave them a thumb's up.

"Okay now, let's get to bed" Harry said after waiting a few minutes just in case.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry wandered to a portrait with a lion resting on an open field in the common room and waved his hand over it, which made the portrait swing open.

"Harry?" Hermione said looking questioning at her husband.

"It's fine Mione" Harry said grinning.

They entered the open portrait and found themselves in a more cozy looking Gryffindor common room, but only had one hallway that led to the bedroom.

"Harry, this is beautiful" Hermione gushed.

"Only the best for my wife" Harry said smiling.

They headed to their room for a goodnight sleep.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Hermione were up early and met Neville in the common room.

"Morning guys" Neville greeted.

"Morning Neville, how'd you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Very well, but I can see that you got the better end of it" Neville said with a wink.

Hermione blushed while Harry laughed though he turned bit red too.

"So Ronnie didn't notice?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head.

"Nope, but it would take a thousand Bludgers to the head for him to realize something" Neville said.

They laughed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I can't wait see our schedules are" Hermione said bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Only you would be excited for classes" Harry said kissing his wife on the top of her head.

"I can't help it if I like to learn" Hermione pouted.

Harry chuckled.

They met Luna on the way then Susan, who kissed her boyfriend as a greeting.

"How come you didn't do that?" Harry asked.

"Because you have had enough kisses this morning" Hermione said.

"But I thought I could never have enough" Harry said mock pouting.

"Oh, so you want more?" Hermione teased.

"Yes" Harry said like a little kid.

The couple continued this banter until they reached the Great Hall and split up. Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Pott- I'm sorry Miss Granger here are your schedules" McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor" they said.

McGonagall nodded.

The three Gryffindors were done eating when Ron came down. He was yawning still and his hair was a mess.

"Looking good Ron" Neville said chuckling.

Ron mumbled something as he dished himself a plate that spilled over onto the table.

"Don't you think you have enough food Ronald?" Luna asked as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with the _Quibbler_.

"What are you doing here Lovegood?" Ron said between bites.

"Harry asked me over" Luna said.

"Yes, and Neville asked me over" Susan said as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

Ron ignored them as he stuffed his face with food.

"Ronald, please eat with some manners, will you" Hermione said disgustingly.

The post owls came and Harry paid the owl that had the paper.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ron glared at this.

"No, just the usual" Harry said flipping through the paper.

"Well come on, we should get to class" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and got up grabbing not only his bag, but Hermione's also.

"See ya in class Neville" Harry said totally ignoring Ron.

Neville nodded.

Ron just kept glaring as the pair left the Great Hall.

"Ron, I wouldn't do anything to get in-between the two of them or you'll get hurt" Susan advised.

"And what do you know Bones?" Ron asked angrily.

Neville was about to go for his wand when Susan stopped him with a look.

"I know a lot Ron, remember Harry's guardian is my aunt and Hermione stayed with us also, so we got to know each other very well this summer" Susan said.

"I've known them longer than you, so that means I win" Ron said triumphantly.

Luna snorted at this.

"What so funny Lovegood?" Ron sneered.

"Aside from the fact that you're doing a good impression of Snape" Ginny said as she sat down.

"Stay out of this Ginny" Ron said.

"No I won't Ron, because they're my friends too and I'm not going to allow you to hurt them in any way" Ginny said.

Ron just grumbled, not liking to be ganged up on he stayed quiet.

/Scene Break/

Classes went fine with Remus coming back and the introduction of the new potion professor Horace Slughorn. They liked the new potion professor because he wasn't bias like Snape was.

"Well Slughorn isn't that bad, but I feel like he wants to tack me to the wall like a bug" Harry said after they left the classroom.

"I can tell you were getting annoyed every time he looked in your direction" Hermione said.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about Harry" Hermione said.

"I hate being the center of attention" Harry muttered.

"Hey guys" Neville greeted with Susan on his arm.

"Hey Neville, Susan" the couple said.

"So what did you think of the new potions professor?" Susan asked.

"He's a lot better than Snape ever was" Harry said.

"Yeah, I feel like I can actually do potions right" Neville said.

As the boys talked Susan and Hermione did also.

"So Hermione how does it feel being the owner of Hogwarts?" Susan asked.

"It's weird really, I mean we can talk with the castle and the castle can talk with us and give us warning if something was going on" Hermione said.

"Doesn't it bother you that you have voices in your head?" Susan asked.

"Susan, I've had Harry in my head for a while so I think I'm used to it" Hermione said.

"Alright, but if it were me I'd would probably think I lost it" Susan said.

"Well I have the added experience of being Harry's friend for some many years that I'm used to the unusual and strange happening to me" Hermione said.

Susan sighed and shook her head.

The foursome made their way to the Great Hall for lunch and as Harry and Hermione were about to sit down Hogwarts decided to talk to them.

"_**My **__**lord, **__**my **__**lady **__**I **__**have **__**taken **__**the **__**liberty **__**of **__**giving **__**you **__**your **__**own **__**table **__**so **__**that **__**you **__**and **__**your **__**friends **__**can **__**eat **__**together**__**"**_ Hogwarts said.

"_You __didn__'__t __have __to __do __that__"_ Hermione said.

"_Too __late __Mione__"_ Harry said.

Hermione looked over and found a table set up for five and with a sigh she got up followed by Harry.

"Come on Nev" Harry said.

Neville didn't know what was going on, but followed Harry this of course made it interesting to watch as the three Gryffindors headed to the new table only for a Hufflepuff get up from her table and follow along with a Ravenclaw. Once the four were seated murmurs were heard all over.

"Harry, what is going on?" Neville asked.

"Hogwarts decided to give us a table of our own" Hermione said answering for her husband.

"So that is who was talking to me a while ago" Luna said.

"Hogwarts talked to you, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and said follow you here" Luna said.

"I got the same message" Susan said.

"Okay, this is strange" Harry said.

"Yes, and I think we have an appointment with Dumbles after lunch" Hermione said.

The group glanced at the head table and found the headmaster whispering to McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor got up and headed to the small table.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you after lunch" McGonagall said.

_You __psychic_ Harry said grinning.

Hermione blushed.

McGonagall ignored whatever happened and continued, "will this be acceptable?"

"Yes professor, and Hermione will be with me also" Harry said.

McGonagall nodded.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the horrible song for the hat, I'm not very good at it and trust me I had other ideas for the song and that was the best one. And one other note is that Parvati has taken over Hermione's spot as prefect, I forgot to mention that though it won't play into the story I thought you should know. Thanks for reading and press the review button on the bottom to let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After lunch Harry and Hermione made their way to the headmaster's office at a leisurely pace. When they reached the gargoyle with a simply smile from Harry the gargoyle moved.

"Come in."

"Hello professor, you wished to see me" Harry said.

"Yes, but Miss Granger I did not ask for you" Dumbledore said.

_I __didn__'__t __give __Harry __the __password, __how __was __he __able __to __get __up __here_ Dumbledore thought.

"I'm came because Harry wanted me here" Hermione said as she sat down.

Dumbledore frowned, but said nothing.

"Very well, now can you explain to me what happened at lunch?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" Harry asked with a look of confusion written on his face.

"Why did a table appear out of nowhere and why did you did sit there with Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bones and Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore said.

"Oh that, well it appears that Hogwarts is in a good mood" Harry said.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"Hogwarts in a good mood?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes professor, Hogwarts is alive, I mean thousand of years of magical children coming through her doors and then the emotions they release within her has made her sentinent" Harry said like he was explaining it to a two-year-old.

"Fascinating" Dumbledore said.

_He __must __be __delusional_ Dumbledore thought.

The castle trembled and Harry grinned.

"Hogwarts doesn't like your comments about me" Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Really, then why is that Hogwarts told me that you think I'm delusional?" Harry asked smirking.

Dumbledore didn't know how to respond to the accusation and was afraid of Harry's possible new powers.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Everything is fine Miss Granger, though would you excuse us so I could talk to Harry privately" Dumbledore said.

"No professor, I'll stay" Hermione said firmly.

Dumbledore didn't like when a student do what they were told, especially one that has always did what they were told beforehand.

"Miss Granger I insist you leave, for I need to speak to Harry in private" Dumbledore said firmly.

"Whatever you have to say professor can be said in front of Hermione, we have no secrets" Harry said.

"_Besides __you __could __pick __it __out __of __my __head __anyway__"_ Harry said with a smirk.

"_I __wouldn__'__t __do __that __Harry__"_ Hermione said.

Harry snorted.

"_Fine, __I __would__"_ Hermione said with a huff.

Dumbledore was unaware of what was going on as he was trying to find a way to get Hermione out of the office.

"Is there anything else professor?" Harry asked.

"No Harry" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Very well, you have a good day professor" Harry said getting up.

Hermione followed and they left the headmaster's office with Dumbledore very annoyed and confused.

/Scene Break/

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Harry asked as soon as they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"No, he hasn't had time to figure anything out" Hermione said confidently.

"Good, because I don't feel like being in the limelight right now" Harry said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think a tour through a broom closet is in order though" Harry said smirking.

Before Hermione could respond Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled into the nearest broom closet, and they didn't leave for quite some time.

"Where have you two been?" Ron bellowed.

Harry and Hermione entered the common room after their side trip to the broom closet looking quite satisfied.

"We were just wandering around Ronald" Hermione said nonchalantly.

Ron nodded not taking notice of their rumpled clothes or mussed up hair though Ginny and Neville were snickering..

"Anyway Hermy, I need your help" Ron said pulling out his homework.

"Ronald that had better not be the homework that was assigned to us over the summer" Hermione said glaring at the redhead.

"But Hermy, you know that I'm useless without you" Ron whined.

Hermione wanted to hex the redhead.

"Ronald, what have I told you about you calling me that" Hermione growled.

Harry could sense Hermione's rage, but the entire common could see it. Her hair was blowing in a non-existent wind and her eyes were narrow and her hand was on her wand ready to do some serious damage.

"I called you Hermy, you know just a cute nickname for you" Ron said totally oblivious to his fate.

Before Harry could stop her, Hermione blasted Ron into the nearest wall knocking the redhead unconscious.

"When that prat wakes up remind him that I will not tolerate being called by that horrid name" Hermione said staring out at the common room.

Everyone nodded furiously as they were afraid what she'd do to them if they didn't.

/Scene Break/

The news of Ron's 'accident' spread and no one messed with Hermione as they feared what could happen to them.

"Gee, Hermione, you've gained quite the reputation" Susan said as they sat eating lunch in the Great Hall at their table.

"What do you mean Susan?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I heard a few girls in the bathroom saying that if a guy got fresh with them then they'd pull a Hermione" Susan said grinning wide.

Hermione's eyes widen.

"Congratulations my dear, you've become a part of Hogwarts history" Harry said smiling.

Hermione buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

"Come on Hermione, girls are looking up to you" Luna said.

"But I don't want them to look up to me like this, I'd rather they look up to me because my successes" Hermione moaned.

"Sorry dear, but you have to take what the public gives you" Harry said comfortingly.

The rest of the meal they teased Hermione.

/Scene Break/

The staff room was filled and ready to begin as the teachers discussed what has happened so far this year, that's when Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Now that we're settled are there any issues needed to be addressed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley has once again infuriated Miss Granger, and this time he ended up in hospital wing" madam Pomfrey said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"What was the reason?" he asked.

"It appears that Mr. Weasley had been calling her a name that she doesn't like and has warned him before about it, though that warning didn't seem to have reached him" McGonagall said.

McGonagall heard not only from Harry and Hermione, but the whole Gryffindor house on what happened and their version was more likely than what Ron had said. He claimed she attacked him for no reason and that he was an innocent bystander. McGonagall snorted at that as she knew that there was one person that could get Hermione angry and that was Ron.

"I see, has any points been taken from Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, Mr. Weasley was the one who instigated the situation and Miss Granger did her best not to harm him seriously," McGonagall said.

"Ah Minerva, but we must do something because we have this behavior tolerated" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, like how you tolerate how the Slytherins did the same to the other houses?" McGonagall said sarcastically.

"Well, uh."

"Albus, I have talked to many of the Slytherins in my house and I find their behavior absolutely horrible, Salazar Slytherin is rolling in his grave for what has happened in his once noble house" Sinistra said.

"Now, now, Aurora I think you're just blowing it out of proportion" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"No Albus, I agree with Aurora, the Slytherins in my potions class are sub par, I have no idea how Severus gave them all Outstandings when it's simple that in my class they have trouble" Horace Slughorn said.

Dumbledore didn't like this, as he seemed to have lost control of his staff. The rest of the meeting though went smoothly. That's when asked for Tonks and Lupin to stay back for a bit.

"Remus, I was very happy to hear you coming back" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Albus" Remus said.

_Lying __old __goat_ Remus thought.

"And Nymphadora I'm happy to have you here so you can teach the students how to protect themselves" Dumbledore said.

Tonks just nodded.

"Now why I called you, I would like you to help Harry make so wise choice for I fear that of late that he's gone down a dark path" Dumbledore said.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and nodded.

"Albus, are you asking for us to spy on Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Not really spy, more as advise," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Albus, but I won't do it, I won't spy on my best friend's son for you or anyone" Remus said.

"That goes for me too Albus, and if you forget I'm bond by the Black loyalty oath so I couldn't do it if I wanted to" Tonks said.

Dumbledore frowned this wasn't going as well as he liked.

"Very well, you're dismissed" Dumbledore said.

/Scene Break/

After that Remus and Tonks told Harry and Hermione about their little talk they had with Dumbledore. The couple knew that the old goat would do something like this and were pleased at how their friends acted.

"Thanks professor" Harry said.

"Harry, when we're in private you can call me Remus, same goes for you Hermione" Remus said smiling.

The couple nodded.

"Oy, then what am I? chopped liver" Tonks said.

"Well we could call you by your first name" Harry said grinning.

"No, no Tonks is fine" Tonks said.

"Are you sure Nymphadora?" Hermione said smirking.

Tonks almost reached for her wand, but stopped as she knew that she probably would be hexed first before she could even start hers.

/Scene Break/

Ron Weasley was stewing, he needed to find a way to get his Hermy away from Potter, but his so-called plan was a bust. How was going to be spending time with her when she gave up her prefect badge. He even tried the homework angle and found himself in the hospital wing. Now most guys would then cut their losses and move on, but Ron wasn't like most guys, and that's not a good thing. So he plotted.

/Scene Break/

Molly smiled as she got a letter from her son asking for romance advice. She planned on how she could get potions to Ron, but stopped short as she didn't want to get caught again. But what could she do? That's when an idea hit her. She made a trip to Knocturn Alley disguised as it wasn't good for anyone to see her face. She went to a bookstore and grabbed three books that would help her Ronniekins.

/Scene Break/

Severus Snape had a plan all worked out, he would attack that Potter brat. Voldemort be damned. He was going to get his revenge.

/Scene Break/

"Susan love, spending time with you and I know this is early, but will you marry me when we get out of school" Neville said.

Susan looked at her boyfriend with shock.

They were out and enjoying the good weather while it lasts, and decided to rest under one of the trees when Neville decided to drop this bombshell.

"Neville, I don't know what to say?" Susan said.

"Just say that you'll think about it, I don't need an answer right away since we are young and all" Neville said.

Susan smiled, she couldn't believe she had such a considerate boyfriend. Oh she had to tell Hannah this.

"Neville dear, I love you" Susan said blushing bright red.

"I-I l-love you t-too" Neville stuttered out.

Susan smiled and kissed her Gryffindor knight.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Malfoy was thinking. He had a lot of time to think as most of his house kept away from him. He was no longer the prince of the Slytherin house, no that honor dropped to Theodore Nott. Malfoy thought of his time after the professor rescued him.

**Flashback**

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you are comfortable here" the professor said.

"I will be professor, and I thank you for helping me" Malfoy said.

"Nonsense my dear boy, you want to make amends to what you've done and I'll help you anyway I can" the professor said.

"What will happen when I go back to Hogwarts? I'll have to be the same or people will be suspicious" Malfoy said.

"Yes, and we'll deal with that. I shall talk to Harry as soon as possible, it will all work out in the end, I promise" the professor said with his eyes twinkling.

Malfoy nodded.

**End of flashback**

That was almost a month ago and no word from the professor about any progress, which was making Malfoy on edge.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was at a lost as he was again feeling uncomfortable, but this time it was worse. He again went to madam Pomfrey just for her to tell that nothing was wrong with him. He didn't understand what was going on. And the one thing that annoyed Dumbledore the most was not understanding something.

/Scene Break/

Arthur Weasley sighed as he finished in the office for another day. He still was thinking of what his sons told him and decided to make a side trip. He apparated to St. Mungo's for a check-up. It was an hour later when he left and his face was pale. He couldn't return home so he decided to go to his son's flat.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Bill asked after he greeted his father.

"I just came from St. Mungo's" Arthur said.

"So, did they find anything?" Bill asked.

Arthur sighed.

"Bill, who's at the door?" Fleur asked as she came out of the bedroom.

"Hello Fleur, it's good to see you again" Arthur said standing up and giving Bill's fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing well" Fleur said.

"I'm glad, well I guess there's no stalling, the scans that the mediwitches showed that I've had been dosed with love potion, but not a very potent, not like the one Harry got" Arthur said.

"But you have been dosed" Bill said.

"Yes, but what they found out also was that I've been under a series of potions that they have never seen before, they said it was meant for me to be complacent and pliable. To be controlled sort of, like being under Imperius curse though in potion form" Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Well, what they could figure out was that not one potion could do all that so, it seems that there had to be a mixture of specially created potions to be effective" Arthur said.

"Mom did something like that" Bill said.

"I don't know, they said it looks like only a potion master could do this kind of work" Arthur said.

Bill frowned.

"So Snape had to do it" Bill said.

"You don't know that Bill" Arthur said.

"Dad who else could it be, we know that Dumbledore trusts Snape, who else could it be?" Bill asked.

Arthur frowned no knowing what to say.

"What you do next ees tell the ozers" Fleur said jumping in.

Arthur nodded and looked to Bill.

"You can use my floo dad" Bill said answering his father's unasked query.

Arthur nodded and went to the floo.

Minutes later Fred, George and Charlie appeared and after they greeted one another Arthur told them what he told Bill. They reactions he got was shock and anger.

"Dad, you have to report this" Charlie said

"Yes, I know" Arthur said with a sigh.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? What is Arthur going to do? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't Harry Potter_

**Chapter 13**

The first Hogsmeade visit was upon the Hogwarts students and every one of them were excited to get away from the castle for a while. When the entered the village they found that there a large auror presence and figured it was because Harry Potter was there. That was part of the fact, but also the Auror force got a big boost thanks to Harry and his very generous donation that he gave anonymously. That boosted the number of aurors by a great deal and also because Amelia pushed Fudge to give more funding in light of Voldemort's reappearance.

"I don't think I saw this many aurors even at the World Cup" Harry commented

The others nodded

"Well my auntie really torn into Fudge and he gave her the funding, just so she could off his back" Susan said smiling brightly

"Yeah, I can see she did a good job, Tonks told me that they have more aurors on hand than ever before" Hermione commented

"Do you think Voldemort will try an attack?" Neville asked scanning the village

"Are you hoping for one?" Harry questioned

Neville shrugged, but you could see that he had his hand on his wand

"The Dimmle Dins are all around so we're protected" Luna said

Snape appeared behind a building in full Death Eater garb and ready to kill Potter

"Soon Potter, you'll see that mangy mutt of yours" Snape muttered under his breath

As soon as the group turned a corner Snape found his chance and sprung from his hiding spot shooting a cutting curse. Harry and his friends have trained well in the summer and they all reacted correctly by dodging out of the way. Neville had his wand out and shouted a cutting curse of his own. Snape deflected it with a shield and shot a yellow hex at Harry. Harry used his own shield to deflect the curse and Hermione used _Expelliarmus_ on Snape with Susan and Luna who both did the same spell also. Snape lost his wand, but he had a back up in his sleeve and pulled it out and began his attack again.

_Damn this Death Eater_ Harry muttered as he dodged another curse

_Harry, don't you think that it is odd that only one has appeared? _Hermione asked as she cast a shield to protect her husband

_I guess you're right, but why?_ Harry asked as he cast a shield to protect Luna

_I don't know, but we can find out later_ Hermione said dodging another curse

With that Harry and Hermione both sent out a stunner, which broke through Snape's shield though he was able to dodge out of the way.

_Potter's gotten better, I should retreat for now_ Snape thought and with that he apparated out

Two aurors came rushing in

"We heard spell fire" one of the aurors said with his wand out

"Yeah, but you missed the fight" Harry said grumpily

"You'll have to excuse him, he's just a bit upset that he let a Death Eater get away" Hermione said to the aurors

The aurors nodded

"Well Harry, you know keep things lively" Neville said later as the found a table in Three Broomsticks

"Yeah, but we should've had him" Harry mumbled

"Harry, we did great for our first time" Hermione said trying to comfort her husband

"I know, but we need to get better" Harry said as he took a swig of butterbeer

"We'll work out a training program Harry" Hermione said as her mind began to work out a schedule for them

Luna nodded, "I'll help"

Hermione gave the blond a smile

The rest of the day was filled with Harry in a bad mood though Luna and Hermione did their best to cheer him up.

--

Ron was deep in the books his mother send him and worked out many plans that he could use. He wasn't going to let Potter get away with this. He was going to get what was his, no matter what. But what Ron didn't know was that the books he was reading was already illegal and the spells that were in them would put him in Azkaban. But he was so full of anger that we never stopped to think.

"I'll teach Potter a thing or two" Ron said to himself

--

Ginny was wandering the corridor heading back to the Gryffindor tower from studying. She opted out from going to Hogsmeade because she was a bit behind on her school work when she was confronted by the last person she wanted to meet.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked making sure she had a hand on her wand

"Easy there Weasel, I just want to talk" Malfoy said showing his hands to the redhead

Ginny arched her brow

"You want to talk?"

"That's all" Malfoy said

"Why should I listen to you?" Ginny asked

"Because I can't go to Potter, he'd hex me first before even letting me speak" Malfoy said

Ginny nodded knowing that would probably happen

"Fine talk, but it better be good" Ginny said making sure her wand was still at the ready

Malfoy nodded

"First off I've changed sides, I'm no longer want to follow my father" Malfoy said

Ginny didn't look like she believed him

"I know you don't believe me, but I have changed, I went to Dumbledore when I got a letter from my aunt Bella and he's offered me protection" Malfoy said

"And what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked

"Well since you're close to Potter, maybe you can get him to hear me out" Malfoy said hopefully

Ginny thought for a bit

"Fine, I'll try to get Harry to talk to you, but I can't guarantee anything" Ginny said

Malfoy nodded and walked away

Ginny now had a problem and she didn't know what to do, so she decided to wait to talk to the smartest girl she knew. Hermione.

--

Snape appeared back in his house angry at himself

"Damn Potter, he just had to be with his friends" Snape muttered to himself

"Severus" a voice called

Snape spun around to find Pettigrew standing there

"What are you doing here?" Snape spat

"The Dark Lord wants to see you" Pettigrew said trying not to cower at the glare he was receiving

Snape didn't like the sound of this, but nodded and left with Wormtail

"Ah Severus, so kind of you to join us" Voldemort said

Master, what is it you need of me?" Snape asked as he bowed

"Your departure from Hogwarts displeases me and makes me wonder if I still have use for you" Voldemort said

"My lord, I'm still of use as I can still spy on Dumbledore for you" Snape said now on his knees

Voldemort leaned back in thought

Yes, you can still do that, but what I need is a trusted spy in the school, which I don't have" Voldemort said

"What about young Malfoy?" Snape asked curiously

"He never showed up and Bella has told me that he cleared out all of his stuff from Malfoy Manor, which makes me wonder where is alliances are" Voldemort said

"Let me have a word with him my lord, perhaps I can persuade him" Snape said raising his head

Voldemort nodded

"Very well, I shall leave this to you, but if you fail you shall feel my displeasure" Voldemort said

Snape bowed and left

--

Arthur sighed as he entered Amelia Bones' office

"Arthur, what a surprise, What brings you here?" Amelia asked

"You might want to read this Amelia" Arthur said placing a folder in front of the director of the DMLE

Amelia picked up and opened the folder and read the contents, her face turned into a frown and she gripped the folder furiously.

"Arthur, who else knows about this?" Amelia asked

"Only my sons that's all" Arthur said

Amelia nodded

"I guess that you brought this to me for me to charge your wife?" Amelia asked

Arthur nodded solemnly

Amelia sighed, "I know this is hard for you Arthur, I will do my best"

Arthur nodded and left

When Arthur closed the door Amelia leaned in back and smiled. She got a chance to get the bitch back in the courtroom and this time she'll make sure that woman will get what she deserved.

--

Ginny was pacing back and forth in the common room when the portrait opened and Harry, Hermione, and Neville came in.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, immediately" Ginny said

Hermione sensed the urgency in Ginny voice and nodded

"We'll just put our stuff away" Harry said leaving with Neville up to the boy's dorm

Once the two girls were alone Ginny told Hermione about her conversation with Malfoy.

_What do you think Harry?_ Hermione asked

_I don't know Hermione, I really don't trust Malfoy at all_ Harry said

_Me neither, but maybe he has changed_ Hermione said

Harry groaned

_Harry remember, keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer_ Hermione said quoting a familiar phrase

_Fine, but our friends are going to be there too when Malfoy and I talk_ Harry said

"I think Harry will talk to Malfoy, but it will have to be under our terms" Hermione said

Ginny didn't noticed a thing at all and just assumed that Hermione would know what Harry wanted, which she did though more than Ginny knew.

"Alright, I'll find Malfoy and tell him" Ginny said getting up

When Ginny left Harry came back into the common room with Neville

"Harry told me what Ginny said, and I think it's a mistake" Neville said not happy with the new revelation

"Neville, we'll at least hear him out, that's all" Hermione said calmly

Neville folded his arms across his chest frowning

"Neville" Hermione said exasperatedly

"It's alright Mione he'll come along, we just got to make sure he doesn't hex Malfoy when he enters" Harry said

--

Ginny wandered around trying to find Malfoy when she found him in the library

"Malfoy" Ginny said

"What do you want Weasel?" Malfoy asked with his normal sneer

"You've got your meeting" Ginny said

Malfoy felt a weight lift from his shoulders

"But Harry isn't going to be alone" Ginny added

Malfoy's shoulder slumped slightly, but nodded

"Fine, where are we to meet?" he asked

"The Arithmancy classroom, tomorrow night" Ginny said

Malfoy nodded and Ginny left

--

It was that night when Malfoy entered the Arithmancy classroom, he found that Harry there along with Hermione, Susan, Luna, Ginny and Neville.

"Come in Malfoy" Harry said who was sitting at the teacher's desk

Malfoy walked in cautiously and Hermione stopped him and with a few flicks of her wand she checked him for anything dangerous afterwards she nodded to Harry. Neville then came up and asked for Malfoy's wand, which he handed over.

"Good well now that's done with, let's get this over with" Harry said leaning back

Malfoy sat down and looked around and noticed that they all had their wands out and ready

"Listen Potter, I just want to talk that's all" Malfoy said

"Then talk, what are your reasons for changing sides?" Harry asked

"I don't want to follow my father" Malfoy said plainly

"Really Malfoy, that's hard to believe since you've always did before" Harry said

"I know, but I if I went to the dark lord he'll show his displeasure of my father on me" Malfoy said shivering at the thought

"So you're just trying to save your own arse?" Hermione asked as she sat in Harry's lap

Malfoy nodded

"Knew it" Neville muttered

"Easy there Neville" Harry said glancing at his best mate

"Listen Potter, I went to Dumbledore, he gave me protection" Malfoy said

Harry raised an eyebrow at that

"Really, then why do you need to talk to me then?" Harry asked curiously

"Because you're Dumbledore's golden boy" Malfoy said like he was stating the obvious

Harry sighed

_What do you think Mione?_ Harry asked through their bond

_He's just trying to save his own skin, I don't think he's changed at all_ Hermione said

_I agree, but what do we do?_ Harry asked

Hermione thought for a moment with Harry giving her the privacy she needed

"Malfoy, we don't trust you at all, for you to gain that trust you're going to have to earn it" Hermione said

Malfoy nodded

"But be warned, if you screw with us there will be no mercy" Hermione said calmly though you could tell that she was dead serious

Malfoy gulped, but nodded getting the message loud and clear

Ginny watched this and felt kind of bad for the Slytherin, she vowed to herself to help him get through this.

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Okay guys that's the end of this chap, I hope you like it. I have plans for Ginny and Malfoy to get together, but if it will last will the question. I'm going to take down Ron in the next chap. As for Molly, well she up in the air for now. As for Snape, he's going to have a talk with his godson. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: for some reason I wasn't able to reposted the 13 chap so that one will be un-updated until I figure out what is wrong. Sorry for that.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Severus Snape sat waiting in Three Broomsticks for his godson to arrive. He was planning on what to say to him when Malfoy made his way to the table.

"Hello godfather" Malfoy said formally.

"Draco, how are you?" Snape asked politely.

"I've been doing well" Malfoy said taking a seat.

"Can the lies Draco, you were always so very easy to read" Snape said glaring at his godson.

Malfoy gulped.

"I've heard of your abandonment of the dark lord" Snape said scathingly.

"Please, uncle Severus" Malfoy said nervously.

"Shut it Draco, the dark lord needs a spy in Hogwarts, and you're going to it" Snape snapped glaring at his godson.

"And if I refuse?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"Then you can explain that to the dark lord yourself" Snape said smiling evilly.

Malfoy shivered at the prospect of meeting the dark lord.

"So what is it going to be Draco?" Snape said leaning back in his chair enjoying his godson squirm.

Malfoy didn't know what to do, he didn't want to serve the dark lord, but he didn't want to incur his wrath either.

"I'll do it" Malfoy said definitely.

"The wisest decision you've made in your miserable life Draco" Snape said then he got up and left.

Malfoy sat there wondering what to do, until he decided to tell Dumbledore. He'd be able to help out of this.

/Scene Break/

Ron was finished with his plan and now had to find a way to implement it.

"Hey Ron, what's you reading?" Dean asked.

Ron quickly covered up the book.

"Nothing" Ron said quickly.

Dean looked at Ron strangely, but shrugged and left the dorm.

After Dean was gone Ron began to reading the book again smiling.

/Scene Break/

Ron was heading down the corridor trying to find Hermione when he spotted her in the library.

_Typical __know-it-all_ Ron thought.

"Hey Herms" Ron greeted sweetly.

Hermione flicked her eyes up at the redhead and then went back down to her book.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione asked trying to keep civil.

"Can't I have a nice chat with my best friend?" Ron asked innocently.

Hermione snorted.

"Best friend? I think you're stuck in the past Ronald" Hermione said.

Ron frowned, but wasn't going to be sidetracked. He pulled out his wand slowly hoping not for Hermione to notice it. Thankfully Hermione was too wrapped up in her book to notice. He waved his wand and muttered the curse that he read. He watched as Hermione stiffen and knew that it was working.

"Follow me to the back room" Ron ordered.

Hermione slowly got up, but you could tell that she was fighting the curse. Ron frowned and pointed his wand at Hermione again and muttered a stronger version of the curse, which made Hermione obey. She followed Ron to the back room of the library where it was usually deserted.

"Good. Now strip" Ron barked.

Hermione hesitated, which made Ron scowl.

"I said Strip" Ron bellowed.

Before Hermione could even move and before Ron could raise his wand he was shot back and crashing into the wall behind him. Harry was standing behind Hermione glaring murderously at the redhead. Behind him were the others along with Tonks.

"Tonks, arrest this piece shit before I kill him" Harry said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Tonks nodded and did as she was told. Even though she was a teacher now madam Bones kept her on reserve, which made her able to still perform her duties as an auror.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked as he pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I'm fine Harry, just a little weak, thanks for giving me the magic I needed" Hermione whispered weakly.

"Any time Mione" Harry said softly.

"You'd better go see madam Pomfrey" Susan suggested.

Harry nodded and picked up Hermione bridal style and led the way to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter what is it this time?" madam Pomfrey asked as soon as she stepped out of her office from hearing the ward at the hospital wing entrance go off.

"Not me madam Pomfrey, it's Hermione" Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say another word and rushed over to check Hermione over as Harry laid his wife on one of the hospital beds.

"It appears that she is drained magically and physically, what happened?" madam Pomfrey asked after she finished her scans.

"Ron used illegal curses on her, which she fought off with her own magic" Harry said scowling.

Madam Pomfrey paled slightly, but nodded as she checked Hermione more thoroughly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Miss Lovegood, she'll be fine, all she needs is a good rest" madam Pomfrey said finally.

The others gave out a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore then came bursting in right after looking frazzled.

"I just heard Poppy, how are they?" Dumbledore asked looking flushed from running.

Before Pomfrey could answer Harry stepped in.

"Hermione is fine, no thanks to Weasley. He used several illegal curses on Hermione and if it wasn't for me, she would have been under that little shit's control" Harry said furiously.

"Now Harry, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation" Dumbledore said slipping into his grandfather mode.

"Bullshit Dumbledore, he used illegal curses that is very close to the Imperius curse on my girlfriend, he's just lucky I didn't kill him" Harry said angrily.

"You'd kill him Harry, have you really gone so far down that path?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"Oh spare me, I have every right to kill the prick for what he was going to do to my Hermione" Harry shouted.

McGonagall came rushing in next.

"Harry, I just heard what happened" McGonagall said panting slightly.

"Everything is fine professor, Weasley is in custody and I will be charging him for using illegal spells on my girlfriend" Harry said.

"Now Harry, I think you're being a bit harsh" Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh Albus can it, he attacked one of my cubs and I don't care what happens to him" McGonagall said vehemently.

Dumbledore saw that he couldn't win this one right now so he backed down for now.

"Neville, look through Ron's things I know he has to have books somewhere since I highly doubt Hogwarts would keep books like this here" Harry said in a tone of a command.

Neville nodded.

"I'll come with you Mr. Longbottom" McGonagall said.

The two left and Harry crawled into the bed and cradled Hermione as she slept.

"Mr. Potter, I think you should leave so Miss Granger can rest" madam Pomfrey said with a disapproving look in her eye.

"Madam Pomfrey there is no way I'm leaving my wife" Harry said feeling tired himself.

Madam Pomfrey sputtered.

"Wife, what are you talking about Mr. Potter?" madam Pomfrey asked quite shocked.

"Harry and Hermione have a soul bond" Luna said taking a position to guard the couple.

Susan did the same without a word.

"I see, well then I guess you two won't be leaving either" madam Pomfrey said eyeing the two blonds.

They shook their heads.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and went back to her office to have a strong cup of tea to calm herself.

/Scene Break/

Ron awoke to find himself in a holding cell.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron shouted.

"You're here for using several illegal curses on a student" an auror said.

"I didn't do anything, but get what is mine" Ron shouted.

"Shut it" the auror snapped.

Ron was about to open is mouth when the auror used the silencing charm on the redhead.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones was furious, that bitch's son dare tried to hurt Hermione. She knew that she had no legal right over Hermione, but she'd be damned to let this filth go, she considered the girl as family. It would take a miracle for Dumbledore to get the redhead of this. She just received word from Minerva that they found dark magic books hidden in his trunk. This only tighten the noose on the redhead and Amelia knew that Harry wanted her to pull the lever.

/Scene Break/

Hermione awoke to find herself in a warm embrace that she knew very well.

"_Morning __Harry__"_ Hermione said.

"_Oh __thank __goodness __you__'__re __alright __Hermione__"_ Harry said with relief.

Hermione felt that relief flow through her.

"_Harry, __what __happened?__"_ Hermione asked.

Harry then explained to her what happened yesterday and she almost got up, but Harry held her down.

"_Don__'__t __worry __love, __he__'__s __in __custody __and __I __know __that__Amelia __will __make __sure __he __doesn__'__t __escape, __Dumbledore __be __damned__"_ Harry said.

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry.

"_This __is __nice__"_ Hermione said with a sigh.

"_It __would __be __nicer __if __we __weren__'__t __in __the __hospital __wing__"_ Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widen.

"_Why __are __we __here?__"_ Hermione asked curiously.

"_You __were __tired __and __you __drained __your __core__"_ Harry said.

Before Hermione could ask Harry to explain madam Pomfrey came in.

"Ah Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Potter it's nice to see you awake" madam Pomfrey said smiling.

"Um, hello madam Pomfrey, I guess you know then, huh?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Yes, and it was quite surprise, to say the least" madam Pomfrey said as she checked Hermione over.

"Am I good to go?" Hermione asked wanting to get out of the hospital wing.

"You're fine, it appears that your core is back to full strength" madam Pomfrey said after her scans.

And with that they left the hospital wing and went back to their quarters. Once back there they found their friends waiting for them.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you're alright" Luna said pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione smiled and hugged the blond back.

"I'm fine, but I would like to know what's going on?" Hermione asked.

They then explained to Hermione what happened for their point of view and what they knew. Then asked what she remembered.

"Honestly, I remembered put under a spell and when Ron ordered me to follow him and I fought back, but the spell was strong. So I had to draw all of magic to fight it and then I had use Harry's because mine wasn't enough" Hermione said.

"I knew something was wrong when I felt a pull on my core, so I rushed to help you. I came in time when Ron ordered you to strip" Harry said.

Hermione paled.

"That bastard, I want him to rot in Azkaban" Hermione said knowing exactly what would've happened if she didn't have the power to fight back.

"He will, and I'll everything in my power to make sure he does" Harry said clenching his fists.

The others agreed that they'd help make sure that the redhead would never see the light of day.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was pacing in his office as he tried figure out how to get Ronald Weasley out of this situation. He still needed the redhead and didn't want to toss him yet. But what infuriated him was the how idiotic the redhead was. How could he be so stupid to use those spells and who provided them was also another question. He had a good guess on who, but he needed confirmation.

/Scene Break/

Ginny wandered down the corridors to find Malfoy wandering also.

"Malfoy, there you are" Ginny said happily.

"What do you want Weasel?" Malfoy asked grumpily.

Ginny frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, right?" Malfoy said.

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I've had a rough week, so I apologize for my behavior" Malfoy said bowing to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widen, _Malfoy __really __must __want __to __change._

"So what can I do for you?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to study together sometime?" Ginny asked blushing slightly.

Malfoy's eyes widen at what Ginny was saying, he wasn't slow to what the little redhead was suggesting.

"Sure, that sounds good" Malfoy said smiling a little.

Ginny smiled back as Malfoy took her arm and they walked to the library.

/Scene Break/

"So what is Amelia going to do?" Hermione asked.

"She going to charge the prick as an adult, and that means he could serve a sentence in Azkaban" Harry said.

"I hope he gets it, the bastard hurt you" Neville said furiously.

Susan nodded in full agreement with her boyfriend.

Luna was a little sad though.

"What's the matter Luna? You look sad" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I did fancy Ron at one time" Luna said

"We don't judge you for that Luna" Hermione said hugging the blond tightly.

"It's great having friends" Luna said smiling.

"You're always going to have us Luna, we'll never let you down" Neville said smiling at the little blond.

Susan just had to kiss her Neville for that.

"Alright, we just have to wait for Tonks to let us know what is going on" Harry said.

It was then that Tonks entered the room looking pleased with Remus following right behind her.

"So Tonks, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just came from director Bones' office and to say she was upset would be an understatement" Tonks said with a smiling.

"It was kind of scary to be honest" Remus said still shaking a little.

"You were with her, professor?" Susan asked curiously.

"Yes I was, and please when we're in private please call me Remus" Remus said smiling.

Susan nodded as did the others.

"Okay, so I suppose Amelia will dropping everything she can think of on Ronnie" Harry said.

Tonks nodded.

"Excellent" Harry said rubbing his hands together.

"Harry, I don't mean to judge or anything, but don't you think that you're being a bit harsh?" Remus asked gently.

Harry was ready to tear into Remus, but felt Hermione calm him down.

"No Remus, the prick used illegal spells on Hermione, not to mention he'd tried even more dark magic if that failed. I want him stopped before it gets out of hand" Harry said.

Remus nodded, "I understand, I just want to make sure you do too."

"Thanks Remus" Harry said.

"Oh my goodness, I've lost a good amount of time of studying" Hermione said realizing it for the first time.

This made everyone laugh, and they laughed more when Hermione rushed to grab her book bag. But Harry stopped her before she could leave.

"Hermione, you need to rest, you're still a bit weak, I can tell" Harry said gently.

Hermione pouted.

"But Harry, we have N.E.W.T.'s to study for" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, one day of relaxation won't hurt you" Harry said gently.

Hermione continued to pout, but Harry took her bag from her hand and handed to Susan and then gently laid his wife on the couch.

"Now rest, that's an order" Harry said.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it. Ginny and Draco are starting their relationship, which I wanted. Ron's trial might be in the next chap or not I haven't decided on it yet. I apologize for not doing anything on Molly in this one, but I got a little sidetracked, but her punishment will happen in the next chap, maybe. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: decided to give you something different in this chap, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Molly Weasley came home to find her husband and sons waiting for her.

"Arthur, is something wrong?" Molly asked curiously though she was very nervous too.

"Yes there is Molly, I just had a check-up at St. Mungo's and they found some very interesting things" Arthur said.

Molly paled.

"Yes, it appears that I've been under potions for quite some time, and I was wondering if you could tell why you did it" Arthur said.

"Arthur, I have no idea what you're talking about" Molly said nervously.

"Mom, please cut the crap, and tell us why" Bill said looking somewhat angry at the woman he called mom.

Molly was trembling.

"Mom, why did you give dad a love potion?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't, I swear" Molly said.

"Molly, quit lying" Arthur said with a sigh.

Molly looked down.

"It wasn't that bad of one, I mean, it was meant for you to see me in that way, and the rest would take it's natural course. I would never play with your emotions like that" Molly said now crying.

Arthur couldn't help, but feel a little sorry for his wife right now.

"What about this?" Arthur asked showing Molly the parchment that had all of the potions that he was under.

Molly looked at it and was confused.

"I don't know what to say about it Arthur, I'm not that good at potions really. I mean I'm good with the basics, but this is beyond me" Molly said scanning the parchment.

Arthur believed her, but the boys didn't.

"Then how were you able to create that love potion for Harry?" Fred asked.

"Well I just, um well, I've been working on that one for a while, but I never used it on your father, I swear" Molly said quickly adding the last part.

"Then you had Snape make them for you" Charlie accused.

Molly shook her head, "no, I would never, I mean he despises us."

"Okay, say we believe you, then who did?" Fred asked trying to play mediator.

"Well there's always our beloved leader" George said chipping in.

"Yes, but what does it give him?" Fred asked his brother.

"Who knows, maybe to control the family that is close to Harry" George suggested.

"Yes that sounds likely, I mean we're a light family and Dumbles would want Harry with a light family" Fred said.

"Indeed dear brother, and if he was dating a member of that light family then that gives him more control" George said.

"Yes, you're quite right" Fred said nodding his head.

The twins threw back ideas between themselves without realizing that they were doing it in front of their family.

"Uh, you two can you let us in on what's going on?" Charlie said breaking the twins' rhythm.

"Sorry Charlie, but we've been having talking a lot since we found out about mom's plan for our sister and Harry" Fred said.

"Yeah, and we think that it is all of Dumbles doing" George said.

This was met with silence.

"George, that's completely ridiculous Albus would never do that" Molly said vehemently.

"No, I think the twins are on to something, I mean Dumbledore has always been very interested in Harry" Bill said after absorbing the news.

That's when the floo came to life.

"Arthur, are you there?" a voice called.

"Amos, is that you" Arthur said crouching down.

"Arthur, thank goodness you're home I have news concerning your youngest son" Amos Diggory said.

"What is it?" Arthur asked hoping it wasn't very bad.

"He's being charged for using illegal spells on his friend, Hermione Granger" Amos said sadly.

Arthur paled.

"Surely, you're mistaken" Arthur said pleading silently that is wasn't true.

"Sorry my friend, but it is, and Amelia is right pissed" Amos said.

"Thank you for telling Amos, you're a good friend" Arthur said.

Amos nodded.

Arthur got up and walked back to the kitchen dazed.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bill asked worried about the look on his father's face.

"You're brother has been arrested" Arthur said blankly.

"Ron's been arrested, for what?" Charlie asked shocked.

"He used some illegal spells against Hermione" Arthur said without any emotion.

"That stupid prat" Fred said.

"Yeah, I mean he should know better" George said.

Molly however kept quiet.

"Amos told me that Director Bones is very upset, and my guess is that she won't be lenient on him" Arthur said with a sigh.

"Do you know what spells he used?" Charlie asked.

Arthur shook his head, "no, but they must've been serious."

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair thinking of a way to get the young Weasley out of the mess he placed himself in. That's when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

Malfoy entered and sat down.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Malfoy took a breath and told him what his godfather told him, but it didn't seem to faze Dumbledore one bit.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I think you should do it" Dumbledore said.

"But professor, I don't want to" Malfoy said trying to keep the whine from his voice.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, we can work this to our advantage. I hear that you're tight with Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.

Malfoy nodded.

"Then that gives you access to Mr. Potter as well, you'll get very close to Miss Weasley, thus close to Mr. Potter and whatever information you gather you give to me" Dumbledore said like it was just that simply.

"You want me to spy for you?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore said simply.

"But I thought you and Potter were on the same side?" Malfoy asked, now very confused.

Dumbledore frowned, "it appears that Harry has made some wrong choices, one of them not listening to me as he used to."

"What am I to do with the spying I have to do for the dark lord?" Malfoy asked more worried about this than anything else.

"You'll do that, but I'll provide you with the information you give to him" Dumbledore said giving the young man a kind smile hoping to quell any fears.

"So what you want me to do is to act like a spy to the dark lord while I'm actually your spy, and I'll be spying on Potter for you" Malfoy said clarifying things.

Dumbledore nodded.

Malfoy thought his head was about to explode with all this deception.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones leaned back in her chair as she looked at two files. One was the medical check-up that Arthur Weasley went under and the results of it. She knew that Molly didn't have the require amount of experience to make these potions, but she felt that the love potion was up her alley. She couldn't do much with what she had and knew that the more dangerous potions meant someone higher up with the resources. That meant Dumbledore, and as much as she wanted to nail his bony butt, she knew she didn't have enough to take him down, not yet. As for the second file that was in her range and she was going to fry Ronald Weasley, and didn't matter if Dumbledore tried to save him, she was going toss him in Azkaban and throw away the keys, or so the muggle saying goes.

"Madam Bones, we have the transcript of Mr. Weasley's confession" her secretary said.

Amelia's brow rose, she didn't expect this.

"Really, leave it on the desk and thank you" Amelia said.

The secretary did as she was told and the left.

Amelia read the transcript and sighed, this boy had a lot of issues that were never dealt with. Jealousy was the biggest one and was the one that tied the others together. It appeared that he didn't really want Hermione that much, but only went after her because he wanted something that Harry wanted too. Amelia sighed and decided to make a visit.

/Scene Break/

The Weasley floo came to life as Amelia Bones rolled out with five wands pointed at her. Amelia held up her hands to show she wasn't going for her wand.

"Arthur, I'm here to talk about your son Ron" Amelia said calmly like there wasn't five wands pointed at her.

"What did I give you the last time we met?" Arthur asked.

"You gave me your St. Mungo's medical chart" Amelia answered.

Arthur nodded to his boys and they put their wands away.

"Now about your son" Amelia said getting down to business.

"Yes, I got a floo call from Amos who told me" Arthur said with a sigh.

Amelia frowned at the leaks in her department and silently vowed to seal them up when she got back.

"Yes, and I thought it was best for you to read what your son has to say for himself" Amelia said.

"Ron talked?" Bill said.

Amelia nodded.

"Stupid prat, he never could keep his mouth shut" Fred muttered.

The Weasleys gathered around the table and read about the youngest male of the family. They were shocked that they knew him, and yet never actually knew him really.

"This can't be right" Charlie said after he finished.

"I'm afraid it is, after what I've heard from Neville Longbottom, it makes sense" Amelia said.

"What's Neville got to do with this?" George asked.

Amelia then told them that not only Neville stayed with her and Susan along with Harry and Hermione and Luna Lovegood. She told them what she felt would not betray Harry's trust in her. That meant Harry and Hermione being married wasn't told and about them owning Hogwarts also. She did tell them just about everything else though. Even the letters from Ginny and the twins sent.

"So Ronniekins has a big inferior complex that is then blended with a lot of jealousy because of what Bill, Charlie, Percy and we accomplished" Fred said clarifying everything.

"Yes, that's all" Amelia said.

"But we never did anything to fuel that, I mean I did well in school because I wanted to do well and same with Charlie" Bill said.

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well in his mind anything he did and would do, would be eclipsed by all of you. It wasn't anything you did on purpose mind you" Amelia said.

"Unbelievable" George said shaking his head.

"Don't forget, brother that Ronniekins was always quite a lazy git and probably never made it to second year if it weren't for Hermione pushing him" Fred said.

"Yeah, she has been the driving force of keeping Ron's head above water in school" George said in agreement.

This left everyone quiet for a while to absorb everything.

"So what are the options, Amelia?" Arthur asked.

Amelia sighed, "he used illegal spells on Hermione Granger and did on his own accord, so I'll have him tried as an adult and his sentence will be ten years in Azkaban at least, and whatever other punishments Hermione and Harry want to add."

"Ten years!" Molly shouted.

Amelia glared at the redheaded matron.

"Yes Molly, and if I find out gave him those books they will go down a an accomplice" she thundered.

Molly sat down and said nothing else, which made everyone in the room suspicious.

"Molly what did you do?" Arthur asked with a feeling that Molly was a part of this.

"I didn't do anything Arthur" Molly said steadfast.

Amelia glanced at Arthur and he nodded though sadly.

"Molly Weasley, I'm taking in for questioning" Amelia said.

Molly went for her wand, but it flew out her hand into Fred's.

Amelia then took out some magic-restraining bracelets out and put them on Molly and with a nod to Arthur she apparated out.

/Scene Break/

Molly was interrogated and they found that she was the one who provided Ron with the books. Amelia decided to got to see Harry to let him know in person.

_I __haven__'__t __done __so __much __work __like __this __since __I __was __in __the __field_ Amelia thought before she apparated to Hogsmeade.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's it for this chap. I decided to give the Weasley some time and have more Malfoy in this too. The next chap will have Amelia talking to Harry and the others. I know that I'm easing off Molly and hope you don't hate me too much for it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Amelia appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, she moved with purpose and didn't stop to talk with Hagrid like she sometimes did. When she got to the entrance hall she called one of the Hogwarts elves.

"Please ask professor McGonagall to come to the entrance hall" Amelia said.

The house elf bowed and popped away.

It was ten minutes later when McGonagall appeared.

"Amelia, what is it?" the transfiguration professor asked.

"I have news and I need to talk to Harry right a way" Amelia said.

McGonagall nodded and led Amelia to the Gryffindor tower. When they got to the portrait of the lion it opened and they entered.

"Amelia, Minerva what brings you here?" Harry asked smiling.

"There has been some recent developments in the Weasley case that I need to inform you about" Amelia said in an official voice.

"Please have a seat" Hermione said.

They all sat and had looks of curiosity on their faces.

"I just got a transcript of Ron Weasley's confession" Amelia began as she pulled out the parchment and laid it on the table.

The group looked at it.

"Madam Bones, is this the truth?" Harry asked looking at the director of the DMLE.

Amelia nodded.

"Yes it is Harry, the auror on guard had a Dicta-quill and it recorded everything he said, it seemed that the Weasley boy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut" she said.

"But surely, it can't be" Hermione said not wanting to believe it either.

"The auror who got this is one of the best and I trust him fully" Amelia said.

"If my aunt says that it's true then it's true" Susan said.

"I just can't believe we never knew this, I mean we all knew Ron was jealous of Harry fourth year with the tournament, but this is just over the top" Neville said shaking his head.

Luna was the only one who knew that it was all real, she grew up with Ron and knew what he really was like. The only other person who knew the real Ron Weasley was his sister, Ginny.

"Never thought anyone could have this much jealousy and have such a big inferiority complex on top of it all" Hermione said.

"How did he even get sorted into Gryffindor?" Susan asked out loud.

"I think Dumbledore had a hand in it, I mean he needed someone close to Harry" Neville said.

This made sense, but it wasn't something the wanted to dwell on now.

"I'm afraid that it gets worse, Molly Weasley was the one who provided him with the books" Amelia said.

"Figured, Ron was never too bright and could never get his hands on those kind of books" Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement since they both knew of Ron's study habits and what he thought of books.

"So Madam Bones, where does this leave us?" Harry asked.

Amelia leaned back and thought for a bit.

"I still intend to charge Ronald Weasley with use of illegal spells and give him the maximum sentence, as for Molly she going to spend sometime in Azkaban too, but it will be short for providing the books" Amelia said, "you of course can add what other punishments you want" she added.

Harry and Hermione made a mental note of this.

"When can you have the trial?" Harry asked.

Amelia arched her brow.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I want this done with, I'm tired of having to watch my back and my wife's. I want this done as soon as possible" Harry said.

Amelia nodded.

"I'll do everything as fast as possible, but bear in mind that it will still take some time" Amelia said.

"I'll keep that in mind, and thank you" Harry said.

Amelia nodded.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Ginny and Malfoy were in the library studying.

"Malfoy, I'm having trouble with this potions essay, can you help me?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy looked over and saw where she was going wrong.

"Here change this around and take out this part and it will make sense" Malfoy said.

"Thanks Malfoy" Ginny said smiling.

"Call me Draco" he said.

"Okay, Draco" Ginny said blushing slightly.

It was a very odd sight and many students had to walk by the table a few times to make sure it wasn't an illusion. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor sitting together studying, but that wasn't the clincher it was the fact that it was Draco Malfoy and a Weasley that made it more shocking.

"So Draco, what are you doing next Hogsmeade visit?" Ginny asked acting nonchalant.

"Well, I usually go with Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy" Draco answered.

"Oh, so you have plans" Ginny said sadly.

"No, no, I don't, they seemed to want to be around me anymore, so I have no plans at all" Draco said quickly.

"Oh, well if that's the case want to go together?" Ginny asked with her cheeks now redder than ever.

Draco's eyes widen.

"S-sure" he stuttered out.

Ginny smiled and went back to her work leaving Draco stunned.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair smiling. His main plan may have failed, but he wasn't the greatest wizard of all time for nothing. He'd find a way salvage things, but he did have a problem. The Weasleys, well one Weasley in particular. The youngest male redhead had no brain whatsoever. The idiot did the stupidest thing ever by using those curses on a student. He knew that the idiot's mother had something to do with it because there was no way that the idiot could find those books on his own. The idiot wouldn't know where the library was or what it was if hadn't been for Miss Granger. That brought in another problem, Miss Granger. He didn't know what to do with her, the only thing he knew was that he couldn't let this relationship continue. For Harry to sacrifice himself the boy needed to feel like he had nothing to live for, but Miss Granger negated that. He never thought that she would become friends with Harry and they'd be so close. He promised Miss Granger to Mr Weasley for his services, but that wasn't til later. Now his plans are in the toilet and he has to make up as he goes, which wasn't so hard, but he didn't like it as he liked to think thing through before acting.

/Scene Break/

Xenophilius Lovegood was deep into writing his new article for his newspaper as he looked up to look at a picture of his daughter, Luna. She looked so much like her mother that it brought tears to his eyes every time he looked at the photo. He sighed and started to work on the article again, but found no more inspiration. He sighed and got up to head for bed. A crash was heard and Xenophilius grabbed his wand and rushed to the door, ready to defend himself. Sadly he never did as all he saw was a green light.

Aurors appeared later and found the Dark Mark above the Lovegood house. The check and found Xenophilius dead in the doorway of his office.

"Alert Madam Bones on what happened" the senior auror in charged said as he conjured a blanket to cover the body.

"Madam Bones, we have news that Xenophilius Lovegood is dead" an auror said rushing in to office.

"What?"

"I'm sorry madam Bones, but we were too late and never thought that he'd be in danger" the auror said worried about what could happen to him.

Amelia held herself, but she was very unhappy. She was already trying to rush the trial and this delayed things.

"Fine, I shall go see Miss Lovegood myself to tell her news" Amelia said.

The auror nodded and left.

/Scene Break/

Amelia found herself again back at Hogwarts and again entered the entrance hall, but this time she asked the house elf to get professor Flitwick.

"Amelia, what brings you here?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"Bad news I'm afraid Filius, I need to see miss Lovegood immediately" Amelia said.

Filius paled slightly, but nodded. He had a good idea what the news was.

"Follow me, I think I saw her in the library" he said.

They walked in silence and upon entering the library they found the young blond smiling and laughing with her friends.

"I hate to do this" Amelia muttered to herself.

Flitwick heard this and nodded in agreement.

She walked over and Susan was the first to notice her.

"Auntie, what brings you here?" Susan asked smiling brightly.

"Terrible news I'm afraid Susan. Miss Lovegood, could we talk alone?" Amelia asked.

Luna looked at her friends.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to them" Luna said.

"Alright, but I such a more secure spot" Amelia said.

The group of friends looked at one another and knew that this was bad. They gathered their things and left with Amelia. Flitwick showed them to an empty classroom they could use, he left afterwards knowing that his Ravenclaw was going to be in good hands.

"Miss Lovegood, Luna, I have no idea how to tell you this, but your father was killed by Death Eaters earlier today" Amelia said sadly.

Luna crumpled and would have fallen to the floor if it had not been for Harry catching her. The blond curled and cried onto her friend's shoulder as her other friends gathered around her to comfort her. Amelia watched with sorrow in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luna" Amelia said trying not to cry too as she had grown attached to the little blond and felt her pain.

"Who did it?" Luna asked quietly.

"We have no idea, aurors showed up after the attack" Amelia said.

"Did he, I mean, did he?" Luna fumbled.

Amelia knew what the little blond was trying to ask.

"No, he wasn't" she answered.

This relieved Luna a bit, but not much.

"Come on Luna, lets get you back to our quarters" Harry said.

Harry ended up carrying the little blond to the Gryffindor common room and into the apartment that he shared with Hermione.

"We are doing a full investigation and hope to find the scum who did this" Amelia said as soon as they got settled.

Luna was in-between Harry and Hermione with the two comforting the blond.

"H-he revised his will, he told me that in a letter a while ago" Luna said choked up.

"Luna, no matter what happens to you, we'll be here for you" Harry said soothingly.

Luna looked up and saw that what her friend told her was the truth. She smiled a little and nodded.

/Scene Break/

Luna went to Gringotts on the next day with Hermione and Harry coming with her for support. They met Amelia there and with a nod they entered the bank.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm here to see Mr. Hawkeye" Luna said quietly.

The goblin peered down at Luna and nodded.

"Very well, but your companions?" the goblin asked.

"They are with me for support" Luna said.

The goblin nodded and led the group down a few halls until they reached a door. They entered and sat down in a nice looking office.

"Hawkeye will be with you shortly" the goblin said as he left.

They waited only a few minutes until Hawkeye appeared carrying a pile of parchment.

"Miss Lovegood, I'm glad you came, though I wished it was under different circumstances" Hawkeye said.

"Thank you Mr. Hawkeye" Luna said not looking up.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor, I'm surprised to find you here" Hawkeye said noticing Harry and Hermione the goblin had a good idea why the director of the DMLE was here.

"Luna is a good friend of ours" Harry said.

Hawkeye nodded.

"Well then let us get to the will" the goblin said pulling out a piece of parchment from the pile he set on his desk.

Xenophilius Lovegood left everything to Luna as she was the last remaining Lovegood. She would get control of the family paper when she becomes of age, but she'd have access to the Lovegood vault with permission of her guardian. But what shocked the group was what came last.

"'And last I want Lord and Lady Gryffindor or better known as Harry and Hermione Potter to be my daughter's guardians. I know that they will protect my daughter well and better than I ever could'" Hawkeye said.

"We are her guardians" Harry said shocked.

"I can't believe it, why would he do it, I mean we aren't of age yet" Hermione said.

"Actually M'lady, you are of age because of the soul bond you share with lord Gryffindor" Hawkeye said.

Hermione blushed slightly. she couldn't believe she forgot that.

"You don't want me?" Luna asked quietly.

Hermione's head whipped around.

"No, of course not Luna. I'd be happy to have you, but Harry and I are only teenagers, we have no experience with parenting" she said.

"Hawkeye, what happens if we don't take guardianship of Luna?" Harry asked.

This stunned everyone.

"Her guardian would be Albus Dumbledore" Hawkeye said.

"Well that settles it, we take guardianship of Luna, there's no way I'm letting that bastard get some control of her" Harry said firmly.

Luna leapt into Harry's lap and cried.

Hermione sighed, but knew there was no way of changing her husband's mind. Though she had no thought of doing so.

"Very well, please sign these forms" Hawkeye said pulling out another piece of parchment.

Harry nodded and both he and Hermione signed and with a glow it was final.

"Welcome to the Potter family Luna" Harry said smiling.

Luna was hugging Harry and crying. After a few more details worked out they left Gringotts.

"Congratulations Luna, I'm happy for you. As for you two, take care of her" Amelia said before she apparated away.

The trio got back to the castle before they could be noticed missing and when the got back to their quarters they found Susan and Neville waiting for them.

So, how'd it go?" Neville asked anxiously.

"Well, I liked to introduce our daughter Luna" Harry said smiling.

Susan and Neville's jaws dropped.

"How's that possible?" Susan asked after a few beats of silence.

"My dad revised his will and he made Hermione and Harry my guardians" Luna said smiling happily.

"But how? I mean did you tell him anything?" Neville asked.

Luna sensed that this question was just curiosity and nothing more.

"No, but he was a reporter and I think he had a good guess, besides I told him that they were together" she said.

"He might have looked in the Ministry archives, I think that's where the bond book is" Hermione said.

"Bond book?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's a very old book that records every single bond that is complete" Hermione said.

Neville nodded.

"I've heard of the book" he said.

"Well it is the only way that he could find out, so he must've checked" Susan said.

"Okay, well now that is taken care of. Luna would you like to stay with us or stay in your dorms?" Harry asked.

"I'd to live here, if that's alright" Luna said.

"Of course" Harry said.

"_Hogwarts, __we __need __you __to __add __another __bedroom __and __a __bath__"_ Harry said.

"_**It **__**is **__**done **__**my **__**lord, **__**the **__**house **__**elves **__**have **__**also **__**moved **__**her **__**stuff **__**too**__**"**_ Hogwarts said.

"_Thank __you __Hogwarts__"_ Hermione said.

"Well Luna, why don't you go to your new room and get settled" Harry said.

"What?" The three others said.

"Hogwarts has a room for you and your stuff is in there already" Hermione said.

"Bloody hell, you guys work fast" Neville said chuckling.

"Come on Luna, I'll help you" Susan said.

Luna nodded and the two blonds headed to the bedroom. While that was going on Harry and Hermione settled down on the couch with Hermione curling up beside her husband resting her head on his chest.

"So what else happened?" Neville asked curiously knowing there was more.

"We'll tell you when the girls come back" Harry said stroking his wife's hair.

When the two girls got back the three told Susan and Neville what happened at the bank.

"So Dumbledore would've been her guardian if you didn't accept" Susan said.

"Yeah, and there's no way I'd let that happened to Luna" Harry said pulling the blond closer.

Luna was sitting on the couch with Harry and Hermione and Susan and Neville was sharing a chair.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore frowned and wondered what happened. He heard of Miss Lovegood's loss and thought that this would be a great opportunity to gain control over one of Harry's close friends. But when that would have to wait as he heard of the trial trying to be sped up. He needed to put all of his power on this, and not on the Lovegood girl at this time. He began working out his strategy to hopefully get the Weasley a reduced sentence or maybe off completely. This would take some time and a bit of sly maneuvering, but he knew he could pull it off.

/Scene Break/

Luna was smiling as she laid down on her bed thinking of everything that has happened to her. She became friends with the two people that would never hurt her. She felt sad that her father died and wondered why she didn't get any sign of it. This made her frustrated as she loved her father and now she was an orphan. But though she saw the dark cloud that hung over her soon was gone and a bright ray of sun replaced it. Her father made Harry and Hermione her guardians. She had a guess that her father did some snooping and found out that Harry and Hermione have a soul bond. He told her he revised his will and she figured that was the revision. He made sure that Dumbledore wouldn't get his hands on her and where safer to keep her than with her two best friends. She sighed though, she knew that this war was going to be terribly before an outcome has been reached.

/Scene Break/

Draco and Ginny had a great time at Hogsmeade. The young Malfoy never thought he could be smiling and laughing as much as he did with this spitfire redhead. He liked her and felt some kind of attraction that he never felt with his betrothed Pansy Parkinson.

"I had a great time Draco, could we do it again?" Ginny asked.

"Of course Ginny, I'd love to" Draco said bowing.

Ginny smiled and blushed a bit.

"Well goodnight" she said and kissed him on the cheek then rushed off.

Draco stood there stunned, he's been kissed before, but this was different. Maybe because it was by someone he had feelings for. Draco walked to the Slytherin common room with a bounce in his step.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chap, I hope you like it. Next chap will probably be Ron's trial, but I don't know. I may be do more with Ginny and Draco since I haven't done much with them. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the trial I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe how his life has changed. He never expected his time at Hogwarts be what it was now. He had a girl that he actually liked. Ginny Weasley. He learned that the Weasleys were blood traitors and should be eliminated from the world, but he couldn't now. He had feelings for the redhead that he never experienced before and he liked them. Every time they got together they had a great time. He loved watching her throw her head back and laugh, god did she have a beautiful laugh. He was tempt to kiss her, but didn't want to push things.

"Ginny, um what would you do if I kissed you?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled.

"I would kiss you back" she answered.

So with that Draco leaned in and kissed the redhead. It was like nothing he ever felt. Sure he's kissed Pansy, but that was like kissing crap compared to this. His every nerve was on fire.

"That was wonderful" Ginny said breathlessly.

Draco could only nodded as his senses were still in overload.

"Draco, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, hell I haven't felt this good ever" Draco said then pulling Ginny into a kiss.

When they pulled apart Draco looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry" he said.

"I don't mind that was quite nice" Ginny said doing a very impressive impression of Luna Lovegood.

"Uh, Ginny would you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"I'd love to" Ginny said grabbing Draco for a kiss.

/Scene Break/

Ron Weasley was stewing his cell muttering to himself about all the injustices that have been committed.

"Stupid Potter, if I had my wand I'd show him who's better" he muttered to himself.

"Oh shut it Ron" Molly said annoyed at her son's grumbling.

Molly and her son shared a cell since the aurors thought it would be cruel to separate family.

"But mom, she was supposed to be mine" Ron whined.

"I don't bloody care Ron, we're going to Azkaban for what we did" Molly said crossing her arms.

Ron paled slightly.

"But Dumbledore will do something, right?" he asked hopefully.

Molly didn't know, she felt a bit betrayed by the man she thought was a god. The fact that he probably had Arthur under potions was uncalled for. She loved Arthur truly and would never do anything that'd take away his free will.

/Scene Break/

"Are you ready Hermione?" Harry asked as he entered their private common room.

Hermione nodded.

Today was the day of the trial. Their friends were waiting for them in the entrance hall. The couple headed down to meet them. They went to Three Broomsticks and used the floo there to get to the Ministry.

/Scene Break/

"Order, order this session of the Wizengamot is now in" Dumbledore said banging his gavel.

Amelia got up and readied herself for the case.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I have business and that is to try Molly Prewett Weasley and her son Ronald Billius Weasley" Amelia said.

The two accused were sitting chairs that had shackles attached to them and two auror were standing beside ready to silence them if needed.

Murmurs were heard all around.

"What are the charges?" Augusta asked.

"Mrs. Weasley is charged for providing illegal books to her son and for use of love potion on her husband Arthur" Amelia said, she didn't include the potion that controlled Arthur since she knew that Molly had nothing to do with it.

Gasps and murmurs were heard though this time louder.

Dumbledore banged his gavel to restore order.

"What are the charges on the young Mr. Weasley?" he asked in an official tone, though he knew.

"Use of illegal curses on Miss Granger" Amelia said.

After a vote was then called to see if the trial should proceed, a short recess was called so the Wizengamot could deliberate.

"The Wizengamot has voted and will let the trial to proceed" Dumbledore said after the recess.

Amelia nodded.

"I have here, are the very books that Mr. Weasley read then he used what he read on Ms Granger," she said showing the books.

Gasps were heard as these were some of the most foul dark arts books.

"The curses Mr. Weasley used on Miss Granger would be like using the Imperius curse" Amelia said.

Loud murmurs were now heard.

"Very well, but how do you know that Mrs. Weasley provided them?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have here a written confession from Mr. Weasley himself" Amelia said showing the piece of parchment then with a wave of her wand it displayed enlarged for the whole court could see.

The reaction of the court was shock and anger. They couldn't believe someone could be so simple-minded and jealous.

"I also have Mrs. Weasley statement here claiming that she was the one to provide the books to her son" Amelia added then showed that to the court too.

The court couldn't believe a mother could so far in trying to help her son get a girl, it was sickening.

"I now call auror Nymphadora Tonks, who also is the defense against the dart arts teacher at Hogwarts" Amelia said.

Tonks then related her story that she was helping some students when Harry came rushing in telling her to come with him because Hermione was being attacked. When they entered the library Harry hit Ron with a powerful banishing spell knocking the redhead into the wall. Harry then told her to arrest him before he kills him.

"Thank you, auror Tonks" Amelia said.

Tonks nodded and left the stand.

"Thank you director Bones" Dumbledore said knowing he couldn't salvage this.

"Mom, do something!" Ron shouted.

But Molly said nothing, she accepted her fate.

Ron was about to rant, but the auror next to him hit him with a silencing charm.

Amelia nodded though on the inside she was grinning like a madwoman.

"What about the charge of love potions?" Augusta asked curiously.

"Arthur Weasley has asked that that charge be dismissed" Amelia said.

There were nods and that settled the issue.

"Very well, the love potion charge is dismissed" Dumbledore said banging the gavel.

"I want Mr. Weasley sent to Azkaban for ten years and his mother for three months" Amelia said.

Voices were heard from everywhere and Dumbledore had to bang the gavel several times to quiet them down.

"Ten years director Bones, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's not nearly enough" Harry shouted.

This made everyone turned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mr. Potter, you have no business in this court" Dumbledore said frowning.

"I beg to differ Chief Warlock, my girlfriend was attacked" Harry said as he now stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Yes Mr. Potter, but there's not need to be here where you could be in danger" Dumbledore said.

"I'm very well protected Chief Warlock" Harry countered.

"Harry, I must insist" Dumbledore said.

"You can insist all you want, but that doesn't mean I will comply" Harry said firmly.

The whole court was watching this riveting scene, as they never saw one of Dumbledore's decisions challenged.

"As your magical guardian I-" But Dumbledore never finished.

"Quiet Albus, you are not his guardian because I am, and I allowed him to be here" Amelia said stepping in.

Dumbledore sat down frowning.

This cause more people to murmur, they all knew that there was a story here, but neither side were going to say a thing.

"Order" Dumbledore said banging the gavel.

"Now as for Mr. Weasley's punishment, if I had my way he'd be killed" Harry said.

"Harry, have you gone so far down that path?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

Harry glared at the old man he used to look up to.

"He used dark curses on my girlfriend, you were lucky I didn't kill him when I had my chance" he said without wavering.

From early testimony they knew that Harry was the one to stop Ron from going any farther and had shown great restraint.

"I have failed you Harry, you have gone down a path just like Tom has" Dumbledore said sadly.

Hermione snorted, she followed Harry up to the front of the room, though she went unnoticed since everyone had their eyes on Harry and Dumbledore.

"I beg to differ sir, Harry isn't dark nor will he ever be. But you, on the other hand have done things that could not be considered light" Hermione said as she stood by her husband.

"Those were for the greater good" Dumbledore said.

"What good, you had _my_ husband living with those animals" Hermione said letting her anger get the better of her.

"Husband?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Hermione blushed when she realized her mistake and bowed her head, but Harry stood tall.

"Yes, Hermione is my wife, we are soul bonded" Harry said.

This caused gasps from throughout the entire courtroom.

"_I __was __hoping __to __keep __that __secret __for __a __bit __longer, __love__"_ Harry said.

"_I__'__m __sorry __Harry, __but __he __got __me __so __angry __that __I __let __my __mouth __run __without __thinking__"_ Hermione said sheepishly.

"_No __problem __Hermione, __I __don__'__t __blame __you__"_ Harry said.

"Amelia, you knew about this?" Dumbledore asked trying to figure out if he had any control left.

"Of course I did, they bonded in my house" Amelia said proudly.

This wasn't going well for Dumbledore as he knew that he was losing control of Harry, but he wasn't out of the game yet. No, he knew had still had some time tricks left.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley will be sentenced to Azkaban for ten years and Mrs. Weasley for three months" Dumbledore said and was about to bang his gavel.

"Hold on, I want Ron's wand snapped and have his magic bound for five year after he is released from Azkaban" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded as he banged the gavel.

Ron was led out of the courtroom spewing abusing calling Harry a backstabber and girlfriend stealer though no one knew what he was saying since the silencing charm was still in place. Molly was led out, but she went quietly as she had already accepted her fate.

After the trial Dumbledore asked to talk with Harry alone, but Harry told him that he'd only talk with him if Hermione and Amelia were present.

"Harry, I must say that I'm not pleased of your new status" Dumbledore said like he was chiding a two-year-old.

"I don't really care if you are pleased or not Dumbledore, since I don't care" Harry said.

Now usually Hermione would scold Harry for being disrespectful, but she didn't care at this point as she wanted to skewer the old bastard herself. Amelia didn't do anything either as she couldn't believe Dumbledore had the gall to act like he was still in charge though this wasn't the case.

"Yes, well then I will need to make arrangements for you and Ms Granger" Dumbledore said.

"It's Mrs. Potter" Harry said correcting the old wizard.

"Yes, I apologize" Dumbledore said though he didn't seem to mean it.

"And as for the arrangements, Hogwarts has already set something up for us" Harry said.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, have you forgotten that Hogwarts is alive" Harry said.

"It appear I have, but that just save me from more paperwork" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, now is there anything else?" Harry asked impatiently.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Good, we'll be heading back to the castle" Harry said.

Dumbledore slumped in his chair feeling very tired for the first time in a long time.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts there was a celebration being held in the Potter's apartment with his close friends in attendance.

"Finally the prat is gone, the dorm is free from his snores" Neville shouted out grinning.

Susan giggled as she watched her boyfriend jumping around in excitement.

Luna smiled as she watched the usually quiet Gryffindor celebrating so exuberantly.

"Yes, and we won't have to watch his horrendous table manners either" she added cheerfully.

"Please, we did a favor to the whole school" Harry said smiling.

"Yes we did" Hermione agreed smiling also.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but had to do something" Ginny said entering the room.

"That's alright Gin, just glad you're here" Luna said smiling as she handed her friend a butterbeer.

"Yeah, and have some news to tell you" Ginny said.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm dating Draco" Ginny said.

This caused silence in the room.

"Ginny, how could you want to be with that snake, you do remember all the names he's called you" Neville said his good mood gone.

"I know, but I think I'm getting to the real Draco, he's sweet and nice" Ginny said.

"Ginny we just want you to be careful, you know that Slytherins can be devious" Hermione said gently.

"I know, but I'm willing to take that chance" Ginny said in a determined tone.

"Alright Gin, but if he does one thing to harm you I'm hexing him" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I know that this wasn't going to be easy, but I'm glad it went better then I thought" Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to see how your family will react" Susan said smirking.

Ginny paled slightly at the thought.

"Now that's a thought I like" Neville said smiling now as he imagined what the twins would do to the ferret.

They all laughed at this.

"I see we came just in time" Amelia said.

Amelia came in with McGonagall.

"Yes you did ladies, grab a butterbeer" Harry said.

McGonagall and Amelia did just that and grab one from the large cooler.

"Mr. Potter, what is this thing?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Why professor that is a cooler, it's how muggles keep things cold" Harry said.

"Fascinating" McGonagall said examining the item closely.

The little party went on until it was real late.

"Well I must be going, have to be at work tomorrow" Amelia said.

"Yes, and you all should be going to bed now, classes are tomorrow" McGonagall said.

The students nodded and grumbled a bit. It took a bit for Susan and Neville to part as they kept saying goodnight to one another with their lips.

/Scene Break/

When news hit the school of Ron's sentence there was quite a hubbub. Talk was all over and everyone was talking with one another it didn't matter what house you were in. Some thought it was about time 'no manners' Weasley got what coming to him. While others thought that it was a bit harsh though deserved.

"I hate everyone looking at us" Hermione said looking around.

Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't it bother you Harry?" Susan asked sitting at the Gryffindor table by Neville.

"Susan, I've been gawked at and stared at since I entered the Wizarding world so I'm used to it" Harry said.

"I should be too, but still it is still unsettling" Hermione said shifting a bit in her seat.

Luna looked unfazed as usual as she ate.

"Well at least Luna has the right idea" Neville said smiling slightly.

"Nothing gets to Luna, which is why she so special" Harry said hugging the blond.

Luna blushed a bit at this.

"I'd say you fazed her Harry" Susan said giggling.

"That's my Harry, he has to the power to do that to you" Hermione said smiling and kissing Harry on the cheek.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore watched this frowning. Harry was totally protected from him. He had to find a way to worm his way back into Harry's confidence that's the only way the wizarding world would be able to survive. But then he had a thought. Miss Lovegood's father had died a while ago and that meant he was her magical guardian. He was still in the game. He could Miss Lovegood to control Harry since he knew he listened to her almost as much as Mrs. Potter. Now that the trial was out of the way he could get back to trying to gain control over Harry again. Yes, he was going to be able to salvage his plan.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chap I hope you like it. I know that the court part was different from what I did before, but I had more time on this and wanted to do more also. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: this chap will have a bit of innuendo in it, plus Luna the prankster will appear also.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Luna asked as she entered professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ah yes, Miss Lovegood, please come in have a seat" Dumbledore said with his eye twinkle cranked to the max.

"Am I in trouble?" Luna asked curiously.

"No, no trouble at all, I just thought you should know with the passing of your father that I will be your magical guardian from now on" Dumbledore said though his mind was going over all the possibilities he had now.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not my magical guardian" Luna said nonchalantly.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Now Miss Lovegood, I know it will take some time to get used to, but it is true" Dumbledore said gently.

"Sir, my father had a will" Luna said.

_A __will, __well __no __matter __I __will __just __have __to __do __what __I __did __to __the __Potter __will. __It __should __be __easier __this __time_ Dumbledore thought.

"I'm sure your father have the best intentions" Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Yes he did" Luna said serenely.

Dumbledore didn't know if he should feel calm with the way Miss Lovegood was acting or should he worry, and since he knew trying to use Legilimency on her would give him a headache he was left in a quandary.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Luna asked curiously.

"No Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore said.

"You look worried" Luna said tilting her head slightly.

Dumbledore fidgeted.

That's when the door opened and Harry and Hermione came in.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're here for Luna" Hermione said.

"Miss Lovegood is in good hands, please leave" Dumbledore said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry sir, but as her magical guardians we don't have to" Harry said.

This stunned Dumbledore.

"What did you say?" he said.

"Luna is under our protection headmaster, we're her magical guardians" Hermione said.

"But how?" Dumbledore asked shocked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood's will made us her guardians" Harry said.

Dumbledore saw his plans crumble right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sir, if there's nothing else can we leave?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded numbly.

/Scene Break/

"Nicely done Luna, I'm so proud," Harry said as he wrapped the blond in a hug.

Luna blushed.

"Yes Luna, that was worthy of a Marauder" Hermione said smiling.

The trio knew that it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore tried to get to Luna, so they prepared for it with many plans, but decided to go with the Marauder route to honor Harry's father and godfather.

"Man, we need a Pensieve so I can watch his expression again" Harry said smiling.

"It was quite funny" Luna said smiling.

Harry kept an arm around Luna and had his other around Hermione as they walked down the corridor. When they got back to their quarters they found Susan and Neville snogging heavily on the couch.

"Well what should we do about this?" Harry asked looking at his wife.

"We should let them be Harry" Hermione said.

"But Hermione" Harry whined playfully.

Hermione glared at her husband.

Luna however took action and conjured a bucket of ice cold water and floated over to the couple until it was above them and with a flick of her wand it dowsed them. Susan let out a screech and Neville yelped from the cold.

Harry and Hermione turned from each other to see a soaked couple and a giggling Luna.

"I think we created a monster" Harry whispered.

Hermione just nodded.

"Luna, why'd you do that?" Neville asked as he waved his wand to dry himself and then Susan.

"You both looked hot, so I thought you needed to cool down" Luna said smiling.

Susan huffed.

"Just wait Lovegood, I'll get you" she growled.

"You may try, my dear Miss Bones" Luna said bowing.

"She channeling the Marauders" Harry said with awe.

"I'd say" Hermione said in awe also.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Draco was in the library with Ginny working on his homework and trying to pry information out of his girlfriend. He felt bad doing this, but his will to survive dominated all of other senses.

"So Gin, what's going on with Pot-Harry?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked at Draco like she was analyzing him, then answered.

"He's thinking of proposing some new laws in the Wizengamot" Ginny said though she knew that wasn't what Harry was actually doing.

"Really? What laws?" Draco asked curiously.

Ginny sucked on the end of her quill, a habit she picked up from Hermione. Draco watched this and his hormones were driving him crazy just watching this. His girlfriend sucking her on her quill was going to be the death of him. Ginny inwardly smirked at this. She knew this would distract Draco, it worked for other boys she tried it on.

"What were you asking Draco, I forgot" Ginny said innocently.

"I asked, um, I forgot really" Draco said still think of the quill and her mouth.

"Oh, okay, well lets get back to our homework" Ginny said.

Draco just nodded as he tried to remember the information he gathered.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore leaned back trying to find a way weasel his way back into Harry's good graces. His plan to use the Lovegood girl blew up in his face and that didn't help his pride at all. He was played by them, he knew it. But he couldn't get back at them, not yet. He wished Severus was still in the castle he could help rein Harry in, but he no longer had that option and the Weasley boy had to get himself thrown in jail, which didn't help matters either. He no longer had an inside source on Harry. Heck, he didn't think young Malfoy will be able to make good on his spying role. He was running out of options and the fact the discomfort he was feeling was now at an all time high he didn't think, no, he knew he was running out of time.

/Scene Break/

The next day at breakfast there was a surprise for everyone. They found several Slytherins and some Ravenclaws as well were all sporting pink robes with animated kittens playing with balls of yarn on them.

Harry glanced at Luna and saw a twinkle in the girl's eye and her knew it was her that did this prank.

"_So __Luna __did __this, __huh__"_ Hermione said reading her husband's mind.

"_Yes, __quite __clever, __I __wonder __how __she __did __it__"_ Harry said.

"_Don__'__t __know, __but __it __is __a __good __laugh__"_ Hermione said.

"_I__'__m __shocked __Hermione, __I __thought __you__'__d __try __and __reprimand __her__"_ Harry said.

"_Oh __Harry, __we __need __laughter __now __more __than __ever,__we__'__re __at __war__"_ Hermione said.

Harry had to agree with that.

The prank was clever, but what made it brilliant was none of the professors could find away to make it go away as if they tried the robes would change and become a spandex suit.

/Scene Break/

"Luna, you are a marauder in the making" Harry said once they were in their private quarters.

"Why do you think it was me?" Luna asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Luna, you can't fool us, we know it was you" she said.

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to ask you what do you plan to do for your next prank" Hermione said.

This shocked the blond, "you're not going to tell a professor."

"No, you're helping everyone forget the war, I think I should award you, sadly I can't a teacher because then they'll know what you have done then you'd get detention" Hermione said ending with a sigh.

"I think this calls for a celebration, Hermione has finally loosen up" Harry said grinning.

Hermione punched her husband for this as Luna giggled.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Snape was quite annoyed as he had yet to hear of any news from his godson and that made his lord very angry.

"Severus, what news does Malfoy have for us?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know my lord, I have yet received an owl from him" Snape said.

"My patience is growing thin Severus, you better do something or I will punish you thoroughly" Voldemort said.

Snape bowed and left.

_Blast __that __boy, h__e __couldn__'__t __do __the __simplest __task_ Snape thought as he apparated away.

He appeared back at his home and sent a letter to his godson asking demanding a meeting.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was living in bliss though members of his house looked at him with looks of hatred and betrayal. He was no longer the top cheese in the Slytherin house, which didn't bother him.

"Malfoy, get over here" Nott ordered.

Malfoy ignored him.

"Malfoy, I demand you to come here now" Nott shouted.

Again Malfoy ignored him.

Nott then nodded to Crabbe and Goyle to get Malfoy, but the two brainless oafs were stopped by two other Slytherins.

"Out of the way Greengrass and Davis" Nott growled.

"Leave him alone Nott" Daphne Greengrass said in full ice queen mode.

"You expect me to listen to you, Greengrass?" Nott asked arching his brow.

"You should listen to your betters Nott, the Greengrass family is a very old family, older than yours and has a formal alliance to the Potter family" Tracey Davis said.

"You ally yourself to Potter and his Mudblood whore" Nott said.

Daphne's eyes narrowed, she was not a violent person, but she wouldn't stand anyone badmouth two people she knew would change the world for the better.

"You better take that back Nott, or you're going to regret it" Daphne said.

"What are you going to do Greengrass?" Nott asked smirking.

Before anyone could move Daphne whipped out her wand and hexed four of her housemates as Tracey watched her back and hexed others.

"I think we need to get out of her Daph" Tracey said.

"I agree" Daphne said.

The two Slytherins ran for it and ran right into the two people they were looking for.

"Harry, Hermione."

"Daphne, Tracey" Harry said.

"We need your protection from our house" Tracey said.

"Not to worry you two, Hogwarts has told us and we'll help you" Hermione said.

The two Slytherins didn't question the couple about this as they knew that the couple were quite powerful and if they could speak to the castle they'd believe them. The two Slytherins followed Harry and Hermione to their quarters.

"Here we are, now you two will share a room" Hermione said.

"What about our stuff?" Tracey asked.

"It's already been moved" Harry said.

Hermione led the two Slytherins to the door that led to their new room. It was furnished with all four of the house colors equally.

"I hope you like the room, we had no control over how it was set up" Hermione said.

"This ten times better then the Slytherin dorms" Tracey said.

"Well I'm glad you like it, since I think you'll be here for a while" Hermione said.

"Why do you say that?" Daphne asked.

"Well since your own house wants to kill you, Harry and I think it would be safer for you to stay here" Hermione said.

"So we're prisoners?" Tracey asked.

"No, but you're have to be more careful from now one" Hermione said.

Daphne and Tracey both knew this and nodded.

"Thank you for this Lady Potter" Daphne said.

"Call me Hermione please" she said.

The two girls nodded.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It took some time for Daphne and Tracey to get used their new living arrangements, but they found it to be more pleasant and better than living in the Slytherin dorms. They had complete freedom and didn't have to worry about what they had to say. Though it took Harry and Hermione's friends some time. Neville almost hexed the two girls the first time he saw them. It was Hermione that saved them from possible harm. Luna, of course took this all in stride and didn't question why they were there. Harry had a talk with the Slytherin head of house, professor Sinistra, about how unsafe it is for the two girls to return and the professor agreed and allowed Harry to stay with him for as long as they wanted.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat in his office trying to figure out his next move, but he couldn't think of one. He now had what many enemies had when they've been surprised one too many times. He was afraid of making a move for fear of a reprisal that would be ten times worse than his attack. This didn't suit Dumbledore as he was the one who was usually on the other end. He needed a grand move to get back into the game, but he had to move quickly as he felt like his time was running out. That's when a grinned appeared on his wrinkled face. This plan would take all he had in cunning.

/Scene Break/

Snape was again sitting in the same room that he met his godson before and again waiting for his godson to appear.

"You called for me uncle?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes Draco, the dark lord is getting restless and wants a report on where you are on spying on Potter" Snape said.

"Well I've got in somewhat and now dating Ginny Weasley" Malfoy said.

"Good, that's good. The dark lord will pleased with this. Have you found out anything of usefulness?" Snape asked.

"Not much uncle, I spend a lot of time with Ginny, but not much with Potter and his other friends" Malfoy said.

"The dark lord won't be pleased with this, you need to find a way to ingratiate yourself to Potter" Snape said.

"I'll see what I can do" Malfoy said.

"Be quick about it Draco, the dark lord is growing impatient" Snape said.

Malfoy nodded and gulped.

Snape left the room and left Malfoy to sit and think of what to do. He had no idea of what to do and for the first time in his life he wanted to do the right thing. This was a strange feeling to have since he never felt like this before. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were going to have their first DA meeting of this year and hope they get a good turn out. Harry had Susan and Ginny get the word out to members about the meeting and to watch their coins. He also got on the floo to the twins and asked them to join too.

The meeting was set and Harry along with his friends waited in the Room of Requirement for whoever showed up. Slowly, but surely the DA member came filing in. At the end Harry saw that most of all the original members showed up except for a few (Ron, Cho, Marietta).

"This is good, I'm pleased to see everyone back" Harry said smiling.

"What are they doing here?" Michael Corner asked gesturing to Daphne and Tracey.

"They are here because they're under my protection" Harry said sternly.

"Alright, now that is understood, Harry and I have started up a new program. This program will be a lot more work then what he did before and if anyone feels like that can't take should leave now" Hermione said.

No one left.

"Good, to start we are going to get you all physically fit, that means you're to exercise" Hermione said.

"What good will that do us?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"You are more likely to last longer against your opponent if you are better physically fit" Hermione said.

"Why should we do this?" Justin asked.

"Because Death Eaters and wizards in general are lazy and we will have an advantage against them and we need every single one we can get since they will be throwing curse to kill us" Harry said.

This got their attention and thus began a new DA. The house elves provided the DA with workout clothes. The room also changed into a huge gym with a track and exercise equipment too. Hermione and Harry helped the magical get used to the equipment. It didn't take long for the group to begin workout sessions. Harry got the room to stay the same with a simply password that a DA member had to think of and the door would appear. They also split the DA into smaller groups and set them on a schedule on what time they'd workout, but gave them leeway to come in anytime to workout.

It amazed Harry and Hermione on how fast some of the purebloods took to working out and that they didn't complain about it too much.

/Scene Break/

The holidays were coming up and Harry and Hermione already knew that they'd be spending their break at Bones manor with their friends. Daphne and Tracey would be going home, but making a visit sometime during the break.

Harry and his friends got a compartment to themselves and relaxed the whole trip back to London. Harry was quite excited on going somewhere for the holidays since his last time had to do with seeing a vision of Arthur Weasley getting attacked, which wasn't a good way to start off the holiday.

The train ride back was pleasant and hassle free. When they got off the train they were met by Amelia, the Grangers and Augusta.

"Ready to go?" Amelia asked.

The teens nodded.

Amelia pulled out a portkey and they all took a hold of it and disappeared to Bones manor. One there they got settled. After that they all settled in the lounge.

"So what has been going on this year?" Dan asked.

The teens launched in a what would be an interesting tale. They told the adults about their arrival at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione told them how they are able to talk with the castle and this amazed the adults. They didn't need to them about what happened to the Weasleys as they knew Amelia kept the Grangers updated. They also told of how Luna's father's will made Harry and Hermione guardians of Luna. This shocked Dan and Emma, as they were worried about the extra responsibility. But Harry and Hermione told them they'd do again without batting an eye as Luna was their friend they would never let her be under Dumbledore's thumb. The Granger then understood, though they knew they'd have to have a talk with the young couple.

"I must say I'm proud on how you've been handling Dumbledore, most wizards crumble under his gaze" Amelia said.

"Yes, you've done quite well, though I'd like to know why you haven't booted him out of the castle?" Augusta asked.

"It's quite simply, keep you friends close and keep your enemies closer" Hermione said grinning ferally.

This brought a chill to the two old women.

"Never mess with my wife or you'll regret it, she ain't the smartest witch for nothing" Harry said grinning.

"I see, you Mrs. Potter are ruthless" Amelia said.

"You haven't seen nothing, wait til I get my hands on the Dursleys" Hermione said and from the look in her eye you can tell she had something special.

"Uh, let's move on shall we" Dan said as he took a good drink of brandy that he had.

They group went on how now they had two Slytherins, Daphne and Tracey, living with them. This shocked the adults, but they knew that the teens knew what they are doing.

After that Neville went home with his Gran and Harry and Hermione went to their room to get settled with Susan following. Luna also had a room since she had no place to go.

"So what's up for the holiday?" Harry asked as he and Hermione finished unpacking.

"We're just going to relax Harry, we've done enough for now. But when we get back to Hogwarts we are going to get back to training" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

The holidays are very relaxing for everyone, but that wasn't the case for others. Dumbledore was quite busy making a plan to get Harry back under his control. But this plan would need to be carefully crafted since it Harry had many allies on his side and holds a lot of power that could crush him if he made a wrong move. Dumbledore wasn't a fool though and kept a personal journal and jotted his plan into it. Fawkes watched this with a disapproving look on its face. The phoenix had to find a way to get that journal and showed it to the Potters, but how was the tricky part.

/Scene Break/

The holiday celebration at the Burrow brought some shocking news that Ginny was dating Malfoy. The twins were shocked, but then saw the positive side to this; they now had a new test subject. Since Ron was in jail they didn't have anyone to test their products on, and here Ginny brought them the greatest gift ever.

Bill was also shocked, but took a wait and see kind of attitude to it. He knew the Malfoys were tricky and deceptive, but he Ginny could take care of herself.

Charlie was worried about his little sister, even though he knew she could defend herself.

Arthur was worried about this, but after hearing that Harry accepted this he decided not to worry as much since Harry had very good judgment.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was quite worried, he told his girlfriend that he'd see her on Christmas Day, which now that he thought about it was a big mistake. That meant going to the Weasley home. It wasn't because how they lived that made him feel queasy. No, it was the fact that she had four older brothers that could hex him to no end. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this, but how could he say no when she was kissing him like that to distract him.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione had a great holiday and had a great time spending it together. Their first Christmas as a couple. They also liked that they are sharing this holiday with their friends and family. Harry never had a proper Christmas before and Hermione did all she could to pull out all the stops to make this the best Christmas ever. She talked to Amelia about this and Amelia was all for it. They went muggle for most of it, though the did thing that wizards did during Christmas too, so it would be the best of both worlds.

"Come on Harry, we're going out to pick out a tree" Hermione called.

Harry nodded excited at the prospect of doing something he's never done before. Susan and Neville stood waiting for them along with the Grangers and Amelia. The six of them headed to a tree lot to find the perfect tree, but after many hours searching not one tree met Hermione's rigorous standards. But Harry didn't mind that at all since he was just happy to do something so Christmas-y.

"Hermione, we've looked at every tree on the lot, is there one that you like?" Neville asked tiredly.

Hermione tapped her chin, "I don't know, I want the tree to be perfect. This Harry's first Christmas after all and it is our first Christmas as a married couple too."

"Hermione, you're going to have many Christmases together, it doesn't have to be perfect the first time" Susan said.

"You're right Susan" Hermione said.

"This tree looks nice, it smells just heavenly" Luna said serenely.

Hermione went to the tree Luna was standing by and inhaled and found she was intoxicated by the smell.

"Yes, it smells divine Luna, it's because it's pine and it gives of that nice pine smell" Hermione said.

They finally decided on the tree and bought it then shrunk it and took it back to Bones manor. Hermione made a fuss on where the tree would go and it took another ten minutes to find the right spot for the tree.

"Now time to decorate the tree" Hermione said clapping her hands together.

The group had great fun decorating the tree with Harry hovering mistletoe over Susan whenever Neville was close by. Neville got back at him by doing the same to Harry and Hermione. Luna laughed at her friend's antics. She never had so much fun. Amelia loved watching the teens laugh without a care in the world and she even got into the act by hovering a piece of mistletoe over Dan and Emma, but she added a bit of a spin by casting a charm on the plant making disappear whenever Dan was not close to his wife.

"Amelia, I didn't think you were much of a prankster" Augusta said laughing at her friend's little prank.

"Well these kids have awoken something in me" Amelia said laughing also.

Augusta nodded, as she watched her grandson trying to wrap garland around a laughing Luna and then putting a star on top of her head.

"Here we are, Luna Lovegood, our living laughing Christmas tree" Neville proclaimed.

"She looks great Nev, but she needs more lights" Harry said as he waved his wand to a few lights on the garland.

"Honestly Harry, stop decorating Luna and get back to the tree" Hermione said though she was adding ornaments to Luna as well.

Susan was giggling madly as she watched this.

Finally after several hours the tree was finished and Luna was back to normal, though she kept some of the tinsel and made a bracelet out of it.

/Scene Break/

Buying Christmas presents became a challenge for Harry and Hermione since they had trouble keeping what they got for one another a secret, but they just respected each other's privacy and it all worked out. Harry decided to go full-blown and bought great presents for all of his friends. Hermione feeling her husband's enthusiasm couldn't hold back either, she felt like a little kid again. Luna was very happy even though this was her first Christmas without her father. Her friends did their best to keep her mind off that and to focus off of what would be very depressing. Susan loved having a cheerful Christmas, what made it better was that she had a boyfriend. Neville never had such a fun Christmas in his life and was having the time of his life. Amelia couldn't remember ever having such a joyous Christmas like this and she made the most of it. Dan and Emma were loving this festive spirit also and felt like they were kids again with all the youthful energy in the air.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap, I have more to come with the holiday part of this story, but decided to split into two parts so it wouldn't so crammed in. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: part two of the holidays. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Neville sighed as today was the day he would visit his parents in St. Mungo's. But this time he was somewhat happy as he had company this time. Not only was his Gran coming like always, but Susan was coming also along with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Amelia. Dan and Emma couldn't because of the very strong muggle-repellent charms around the hospital. The group took the floo and entered the long-term ward that the Longbottom were residing in.

"Hi mom, dad. Happy Christmas" Neville said somberly.

The others let Neville have some time alone with his parents until Neville took Susan's hand and pulled her to the two beds.

"Mom, dad, this is Susan Bones. She's my girlfriend. You'd like her mom she very beautiful and kind. Dad, you'd also like because she doesn't take any crap from me" Neville said.

Susan was a bit shy and didn't know what to do, but with a reassuring squeeze from Neville she felt confident enough.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, it's nice to see you" Susan greeted.

While that was going on Harry and Hermione were having a conversation.

"_This __so __sad __Harry__"_ Hermione said.

"_I __know __Hermione, __but __what __can __we __do?__"_ Harry asked.

"_Wait, __there __might __be __a __way__"_ Hermione said.

Harry felt Hermione flip through her book of knowledge and almost got a headache at the speed that his wife was flipping the pages.

"_Hermione __slow __down, __I__'__m __getting __a __headache __with __your __rush__"_ Harry said.

"_Sorry __love, __but I __think __I __remembered __reading __something __in __some __of __the __old __tomes __that __was __in __the __Black __library__"_ Hermione said.

"_What __are __you __thinking __of __love?__"_ Harry asked.

"_There __may __be __a __way __to __get __the __Longbottoms __out __of __their __comas__"_ Hermione said.

"Hermione, are you serious?" Harry asked out loud.

This got everyone's attention and they looked at the couple.

"Sorry, Hermione thinks she found a way to revive the Longbottoms" Harry said.

"You have a way to get my parents back Hermione" Neville said.

"I think I do, but it hasn't been tried in a very long time, and I have no idea if it will work" Hermione said.

"Do it Hermione, I'm willing to give it a shot" Neville said.

Hermione looked over at Augusta and she could see the elderly woman have something in her eyes that hasn't been there for a long time. Hope.

"We'll try Neville" Hermione said.

Hermione and Harry walked over the two beds and Hermione gave Harry instruction through their bond and when they got there they took out their wands and began to wave them in a set pattern and muttering a long incantation. At first it didn't seem to be working then the two bodies started to glow and the limbs started to move. Harry and Hermione slumped and would've fallen if it weren't for Neville and Susan catching them.

"Thanks Nev, that spell takes a lot out of us" Harry said tiredly.

"No problem, but what did this spell do?" Neville asked.

"Well from what I've read the Cruciatus doesn't cause a person to go into a coma, so it had to be something else. I then remembered reading something in the Black library about some of the family spells that were created and this looked like one of them. And since Bellatrix Lestrange was a Black once, she'd know the spell" Hermione said, "we just used the counter for it, but it has never been done on two people at once so it was a bit exhausting."

"Look, I think her hand moved" Susan said.

And in fact it did, for the first time in fifteen years Alice Longbottom's hand moved. Then Frank Longbottom's hand began to twitch. This then caused a flood of movement as the two Longbottoms started to regain consciousness.

"Mom, what are you doing here, and for that matter where are we?" Frank asked slowly sitting up.

He was still very weak, but he used all of his strength to sit up. Alice did the same and looked around the room then gasped.

"Neville, it can't be, you're supposed to be a baby" Alice said.

"It's me mom" Neville said with tears in his eyes.

Alice held her arms open and Neville raced into them and he held her tight as he let loose the tears he never thought he'd shed. Alice cried also as she held her son. Neither one wanted to let the other go.

"What happened mom?" Frank asked as he watch the small reunion.

"I'm not totally sure myself, but I think they can answer all your questions" Augusta said as she gestured to Harry and Hermione.

This began a long explanation on what has happened since Voldemort was vanquished. Though about halfway through the two Longbottoms looked tired and need to rest.

"I think we'll save the rest later, lady Augusta do you think you can get them out of here and back home?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Augusta asked.

"Because it would be better since they can recuperate in a space they know and wouldn't be poked and prodded" Hermione said.

Augusta nodded then left Amelia followed to help move things faster. When the two ladies were gone Harry and Hermione smiled as they watched their friend.

"Harry, Hermione, I don't think I can thank you for what you've done" Neville said.

"It was nothing Neville, we saw that we could help and we did. That's what friends do" Harry said.

Neville smiled and hugged his two friends.

The two ladies came back pleased with themselves and it short order they got the two Longbottoms out of St. Mungo's and back to Longbottom manor.

/Scene Break/

Longbottoms' recoveries were astounding, but it was probably the fact that they were in a familiar setting and had good friends and family surround them. They met the Grangers and became good friends with them. They watched Neville train and knew that they had to get in shape fast to help their son. The Longbottoms helped train them especially when Amelia wasn't around, since they were both aurors that helped the teens greatly. When they heard of what Dumbledore has been doing they weren't happy with their former headmaster. They also weren't happy that it was probably him that sicced the Lestranges on them.

"So do you have any idea on how to finally crush him?" Frank asked.

"No we don't. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and we have no chance at taking him out now since he still hold a good amount of power" Harry said.

"Yes, we need to chip away at his base til there is little left then we go in for the kill" Hermione said.

Everyone shivered slightly at his since Hermione said this with as much ice in her voice that would make you freeze.

"You kids are the future, and I for one am behind you" Frank said.

Alice nodded.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at the Burrow Malfoy was being pranked right and left as a way of welcoming him into the family. Well according to the twins. Bill and Charlie watched the scion to the Malfoy family closely to make sure his intention with their little sister were pure. Ginny was happy that her boyfriend was taking all this in stride and never wavered. Malfoy of course kept telling himself that he was doing this for Ginny over and over in his head.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts and with some last hugs from the adults they got on the train to head back. They found an empty compartment and settled in. Daphne and Tracey came in later and sat down. Harry waved his wand to expand the compartment, though he kept Hermione on his lap.

"So how was your holiday?" Harry asked.

"It was great, I'm sorry we couldn't make it over, but father had pressing business" Daphne said.

"Understandable, but to make up for it we'd like to invite you over during the summer" Harry said.

"Sounds good" Tracey said.

"That's great, we decided to move into Potter manor this summer. Susan we love your aunt, but we don't want to use her house so much" Hermione said.

"That's alright, I'm sure auntie will understand" Susan said.

They sat around talking about their holiday and what the hope to expect for the rest of the year. That's when a knock on the compartment interrupted them.

"Hello Ginny, how was your holiday?" Hermione greeted.

The redhead smiled.

"It was great Draco came over for Christmas and though he was pranked a lot he was very civil and joked about it" Ginny said.

"Wow! Malfoy must really like you to put up with Fred and George" Neville said.

Ginny blushed.

"That's great Gin, Hermione and I have been talking and we think he can be an asset to us in the war" Harry said.

"Really, what would he be doing?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he'd be our spy to be frank about it" Harry said.

Ginny frowned.

"But I don't want Draco to get hurt" Ginny said.

"Don't worry Gin, we aren't going to force him, it will be his choice" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, "alright, I tell Draco and I let you guys know."

"Great, now tell us more about Malfoy's time at the Burrow" Harry said.

Ginny had fun telling everyone what happened at the Burrow with Malfoy there. They laughed at how the twins pranked Malfoy and thought of how Malfoy has changed.

"_What __do __you __think __Mione?__"_ Harry asked.

"_I __don__'__t __know, __we __are __going __to __have __to __have __a __good __talk __with __him __before __we __can __trust __him __at __all__"_ Hermione said.

"_I __agree __Mione, __but __even __if __he __does __gain __our __trust __we__'__d __better __be __careful__"_ Harry said.

Hermione mentally nodded.

/Scene Break/

When Malfoy heard that the Potters wanted him to be their spy he was happy. He had a chance to possibly live through the war and with Ginny. But he knew he had to earn the Potter's trust. This would be difficult to do, but he vowed to himself that he'd to it. But a voice that sounded like his father told him to act like the Potter's ally then when they are weak take them out. This made Malfoy freeze, he knew if he tried to take on the Potters and failed he would be dead.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat back and smiled, he had a plan in place to get that pesky brat back under his control and to get rid of his annoying Mudblood wife. Yes, his plan was ingenious.

/Scene Break/

Class continued like there was no break in-between and the teachers began to prepare the upper year students for the tests that they'd be taking. Hermione was pouring over all the material she had over and over again revising so she'd be ready for O.W.L's. Daphne and Tracey were quite shocked at how this young Gryffindor worked and knew that the hat should've put her in Ravenclaw. Luna was all calm about her coming O.W.L's and wasn't sucked into Hermione's hurricane. Neville was used to this and did his best to please Hermione as did Harry, though the latter did more. Susan was also quite shocked, but followed by example just at a more sane pace.

"Quick, quiz me" Hermione commanded.

Harry looked up and sighed as he took the pile of parchment that his wife shoved at him and began to go through the motions.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile back at Longbottom Manor Frank and Alice Longbottom were feeling better than they have been in a long time.

"Frank, I think we are almost back to form" Alice said happily.

"I'd say you're right my dear" Frank said smiling.

Frank and Alice's plan of getting back in shape was almost complete, now they had to figure out what to do next.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy stepped into the Harry and Hermione's room to find that it wasn't just going to be Harry and Hermione that would be interviewing him. Daphne Greengrass was there as was Tracey Davis, he knew what happened here so he didn't question it. Luna Lovegood was there also as were Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom.

"Come Draco, just be the man I know you are" Ginny said as she squeezed his hand.

Malfoy nodded and took a seat with Ginny sitting right by him.

"Malfoy, you know why we've called you here, it's to see if we can trust you" Harry said.

"I know that I have done much in the past to make not want to trust me, but I assure you that I've changed" Malfoy said.

"We'll see how much Malfoy, now we're going ask you some questions and we want you to answer them honestly" Hermione said.

Malfoy nodded.

"Let's get to it, Luna want to start?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Malfoy why did you decided to jump sides?" Luna asked.

"I was scared of what the dark lord would do to me" Malfoy answered.

The group looked at one another then nodded.

"Okay Malfoy, are you spying for anyone else right now?" Neville asked.

Malfoy gulped, but knew he had to be honest.

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Susan asked.

"I'm a spy for Dumbledore, he wants me to help spy on you and I act as a spy for the dark lord" Malfoy said.

"So Dumbles has asked you to spy on me" Harry said.

"Yes, but I haven't had any information to pass along" Malfoy said.

Harry nodded.

"_What __do __you __think __Hermione?__"_ Harry asked.

"_He __sounds __truthful, __but __I__'__m __still __not __sure __yet__"_ Hermione said.

"_I __agree, __but __we __should __give __him __a __trial __run__"_ Harry said.

"_That __sounds __like __a __good __idea__"_ Hermione said.

"Alright Malfoy, here is what's going to happen. We're going to trust you for now, but one hint of deception from you and you'll wish the Death Eaters got to you first" Hermione said.

Malfoy gulped.

_This __is __going __better __than __I __thought_ Ginny thought happily.

"I'll take it, I won't let you guys down. I finally have something to live for" Malfoy said as he looked up at Ginny.

Ginny smiled and blushed at this.

The others saw this and knew that Malfoy just earns some big point with that move, but wondered if it was planned or sincere. Ginny dragged Malfoy out to reward him for his good job and left the others to discuss what just happened.

"So what do you guys think? Is Malfoy trustworthy?" Harry asked looking at his two resident Slytherins.

"Yes he is, Malfoy was never to plan things this clever" Tracey said.

"I agree with Trace, Malfoy has changed, but be careful later on since he might turn on you" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

"I still don't trust him Harry" Neville said.

"I know Neville, I have my doubts too, but we're going to see how he does month by month" Hermione said.

"You did a great job at not hexing the fool Nev, I'm proud of you" Susan said.

Neville grinned as Susan dragged him out to reward him.

"Oh poo, I wish I had a boyfriend to drag off" Luna pouted.

"Not until you're twenty young lady" Harry joked.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap, Malfoy will be Harry's spy and will help the war effort. The next chap will be while since I'm lacking any good idea for this at the moment. I got the idea of how the Longbottoms were cursed by the story The Harem War by Radaslab. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Fawkes sat on his perch watching the old man hunched over his journal furiously scribbling away. The majestic bird sighed inwardly. The phoenix came to Dumbledore early on and the old man did some rituals to bind the bird to him. These rituals were very dark in nature and bound Fawkes to Dumbledore with really no hope to escape. Fawkes laid his head down silently wondering why he had to come to this human. So the man started off light, but then slowly turned gray, then into his own personal dark. Dumbledore bound Fawkes to him be perpetuate his sign of the great leader of light. Fawkes again sighed, but then a sudden thought came to him and he felt something he never felt in a long time ago. Hope.

/Scene Break/

Luna sat on her bed reading when a sudden flash of fire startled her from her concentration.

"Hello Fawkes" she greeted.

Fawkes trilled in greeting then stared intently at the blond.

Luna stared right back just as intensely. Neither blinked at one another nor moved an inch. It felt years passed until Luna smiled and nodded.

"I'll do it Fawkes, don't worry" she said.

Fawkes trilled happily and then flamed out.

After Fawkes left Luna, she left her room and went down to the common room. She found it empty, which she was grateful for. She then made her way into Harry and Hermione's room and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. She knew that Harry wouldn't be mad at her for using it, especially when he found what why. She headed to the library and then put the cloak on, first making sure no one was around to see. She went to the restricted section of the library in hopes of finding the right book.

After what felt like hours, she couldn't find the book and she deduced that the book had to be the headmaster's office. She was hesitant to go there, as that meant she had to find a way to get Dumbledore out of there. But she wasn't a friend with one of the smartest witches since Rowena and one of the bravest wizards since Godric for nothing.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione ran the DA in a more military style. They had Frank and Alice Longbottom floo in, thanks to the Room's ability to produce a secure floo line. The two aurors trained the members in shields and dodging. Frank and Alice split the group into two with one half working on dodging and the other shielding, then they switched. The two aurors wanted the group to be efficient in both.

They used stinging hexes on the students to simulate pain. This of course had the members griping.

"What was wrong with the tickling spell and leg-lock curses that we used before?" Ernie asked.

"Because Death Eaters don't use those kinds of spells. They aim to kill and inflict extreme pain." Harry said coldly.

Everyone stepped back from Harry at this.

"What Harry is trying to say is that it is more likely for us to want to dodge and shield if we know that a spell can hurt us. Tickling spell and leg-locking curse don't show that, thus we don't feel incline to dodge or shield against them. But with a stinging hex you know that you're going to feel pain so you are more likely dodge or shield" Hermione said.

Grumbles were heard, but they went back to training.

The group also started on healing spells thanks to Susan. Her aunt sent her books on the subject. Harry wanted members to be adequate in healing on the battlefield. He didn't want to lose his friends to this war if could help it.

/Scene Break/

Luna frowned as she pondered a way to get into the headmaster's office without being caught. That's when Fawkes flashed in. They stared at one another for a few minutes then the bird nodded and flamed out. Luna smiled knowing the phoenix had a plan.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes appeared back on his perch without the old man even noticing his absence. Fawkes watched as the old man wrote in his book and wiggle in his chair every once and a while. Then the old man got up and wandered around, leaving the book wide open. Fawkes took this as opening and swooped down and snatched the book in his talons, then flamed out.

Dumbledore didn't react for several seconds, but when he did he cursed in all the languages he knew. How could he be so stupid to have left the book out like that. But he was getting restless sitting thanks to the uncomfortable feeling he'd always get. He then right himself and apparated out to find his phoenix and his book.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes flamed into Luna's room to give her the signal then promptly left. Luna, getting the signal nodded and rushed to the gargoyle. It opened, thanks to the fact that Hogwarts knew her. She made her way up and once in the headmaster's office she looked through the shelves hoping to find the right book. She moved quickly not knowing when Dumbledore would be back. She found the book and ran from the office.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes arrived in the Amazon and dropped the book in the river gleefully trilling. Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later and knew he was too late. His flawless plan was destroyed. Thanks to his failed plans before hand, he'd begun to feel his age and that meant his memory was slowly going too. He had an amazing memory and could usually remember any plan not matter how complicated it was, but now with his slowly deteriorating memory he was made to write everything down in that book. Now he had to start back over and fresh. He cursed in several tongues until he exhausted himself. He then plopped down on the riverbank and pouted.

/Scene Break/

Draco sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He thought about how his life had changed and couldn't help, but think how it was better. He had a girlfriend that actually loved him and a real chance to survive. He learned from his talks with Harry that Voldemort was a half-blood, which shocked him to his core. His father worshipped a half-blood. He couldn't believe that they whole pureblood society had been duped. But his talks with Harry and the others made him open his eyes and see that the wizarding world was in dire need of moving forward to the future and he knew he needed to jump in on this bandwagon.

/Scene Break/

Luna read the book intently and learned of all the various dark rituals that might've been put on Fawkes. She then made copious notes and decided to try and create a ritual to help free the bound phoenix. Thankfully she was a Ravenclaw and was used to working on a couple projects at the same time. She balanced her homework and her work on the ritual equally and found it amazing that Harry and Hermione haven't noticed. But she had to concede that the pair were working hard on getting the DA in fighting form.

/Scene Break/

Several long weeks of the DA was taking a toll on Harry, Hermione could feel it through their bond.

"_Harry, __you __have __to __relax__"_ Hermione said.

"_I__'__m __trying __Hermione, __but __I__'__m __worried __that __Voldemort __is __planning __something__"_ Harry said.

"_You __shouldn__'__t __worry __about __something __that __might __not __happen__"_ Hermione said.

"_But __it__'__s __bothering __me__"_ Harry said.

"_I __have __something __to __make __you __forget __all __your __worries__"_ Hermione said.

"_You __do?__"_ Harry asked.

"_Yes, __but __it__'__s __a __surprise. __So __no __peeking __in __my __head__"_ Hermione said.

"_I __would __never __do __that__"_ Harry exclaimed.

Hermione mentally snorted.

/Scene Break/

Luna looked up with a weary look on her face.

"Luna, are you alright?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Neville, just working hard in studying for my O.W.L's" Luna said.

"Alright, but be careful. If you work any harder than you'll be just like Hermione was last year at this time" Neville said.

"I'll be careful Neville. I think I'm going to take a nap" Luna said as she got up and stretched.

"Okay, you do that" Neville said and patted her on the back.

Luna smiled as she thought of how much her friends cared for her.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry was getting ready for bed.

"Hermione, are you all set for bed?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am" Hermione said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Harry picked right on it and was worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

Hermione came out and Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing a red teddy with gold lace.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I, uh, um, uh" Harry responded.

Hermione smiled as she felt through the bond Harry's arousal, which not only enhanced hers, but decreased her nervousness.

"Come on, get on the bed" she ordered.

Harry did as he was told like a robot. He laid on the bed complete at his wife's mercy. Hermione summoned a bottle of massage oils that she had ready then straddled her husband's posterior.

"Was this what you had in mind when you told me you had a way to make me forget" Harry said when his brain was reengaged.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes, it is" she said.

"Alright" Harry said.

"So is it working?" Hermione asked smirking.

"It started working as soon as I saw you wearing that" Harry said.

Hermione blushed, but inside she was beaming.

"Come now Harry, let me erase all that stress" Hermione said in a husky tone.

Hermione then began to rub the soothing oil all over Harry back. This made Harry relax and as he breathed in the calming scent he smiled.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked.

"I read about it" Hermione responded.

Harry snorted at this.

"So am I doing alright?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'm not complaining" Harry said.

After Hermione finished she went and washed up. She then came back and spooned with Harry.

"You know, you are very sexy in that" Harry commented as he played with the gold lace.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yeah" Harry said and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Their hands roamed one another's bodies and could tell which part gave their partner the most pleasure thanks to the bond.

"Harry, stop, please" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Sorry Hermione, but it's kind of hard to stop with you looking like that" Harry said panting.

Hermione's hair was sticking to her forehead and the only part of her teddy that was still on her was the lower part since the upper part was slipped of during their exploring.

"It's alright Harry, I was getting kind of carried away too" Hermione said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Harry nodded then wrapped his arms around her.

"Lets end here then" he said.

"Alright, goodnight Harry" Hermione said.

"Night Harry."

/Scene Break/

Susan smiled as she read the book Hermione gave her for Christmas. Oh, did she have plans for her sweet Neville.

"Susan, you still up?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize what time it is" Susan said now glancing at the clock.

"It's alright, you seemed very focused on what you were reading" Hannah said.

"Uh, yeah" Susan said blushing a bit.

"Oh, so what are you reading my dear sweet, innocent Susan?" Hannah asked teasingly.

"Nothing" Susan said as she tried to hide the book.

But Hannah was faster than Susan and stronger too. She yanked the book out of her friend's hands.

" '_**Exotic **__**Massage **__**for **__**Beginners**_'" Hannah said reading the title out loud.

Thankfully the Hufflepuff common room was empty except for the two or it would've been more embarrassing.

"Who gave you this?" Hannah asked as she now was skimming the pages, which had not only descriptive text, but pictures to go along with it too.

"Hermione did, for Christmas" Susan said blushing.

"Really, I didn't think the Gryffindor bookworm to be into stuff like this" Hannah said shocked.

Susan frowned at this.

"Hermione isn't as cold and frigid as people think Hannah" she said defending her friend.

"I didn't mean anything by it Sue. I just never thought she would read something like this, let alone give it as a gift" Hannah said.

"Well, Hermione knows how much Harry is stress about preparing the DA for combat, and she read this book to help reduce the stress" Susan said.

Hannah's eyebrow rose at this.

"Really?"

Susan just nodded, deciding to say no more about to protect her friend's privacy.

"Then why'd she give this book to you?" Hannah asked curiously.

"She thought that I might benefit from it. Since Neville is training just as hard as Harry" Susan said with her cheeks glowing bright red.

Hannah's eyes widen, she knew that Susan and Neville were in a serious relationship. She clearly remembered the day Susan told that Neville told her that he'd marry her when the graduate. The ring that now adorn on her friend's hand promised it.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your reading then" Hannah said as she handed the book back to Susan.

"Oh, and if ever feel like practicing on someone, I'll be happy to volunteer" she added leaning close to her friend's ear.

Susan just nodded, she knew where her best friend's sexual orientation went.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chap. Luna's working on freeing Fawkes, will she succeeded? Will Hannah join in on Susan and Neville's relationship? What is Dumbledore going to do now? Find out the answers to these intriguing questions in the next chap of New Guardian, New Life. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Dumbledore pouted about all that has gone wrong since the Black will reading. He had everything planned out. But now he was lost. He had no idea what to do. His latest plan was gone thanks to an annoying bird. He had to start all over again, and that meant he couldn't do anything this year. Any plan he could make would take time to set up, time that he didn't have much of. He got up and dusted himself off. He had to get back to his office to rest. But as he tried to apparate to his office he was denied access and landed on his butt in Hogsmeade. Luckily there weren't many people there or it would've been more embarrassing. He frowned now, he wondered why Hogwarts had denied him access to his office. It never happened to him before. This was something to ponder on, but later as he made his way to Hogwarts by road.

/Scene Break/

Luna worked tirelessly as she made notes for the ritual she was creating. She needed everything to be perfect. If one thing went wrong it could be disastrous. She promised Fawkes that she would shatter the bonds that tied the bird to Dumbledore and she was going to do it.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast in the Great Hall was normal, but without the appearance by Dumbledore the students thought he was doing something to fight You-Know-Who. So they didn't really think too much about it.

Harry and Hermione on the other hand knew the real reason and planned a trip to the headmaster's office. They knew that there were books that could be useful to them and they didn't have to worry about the portraits ratting them out since Hogwarts controls them, thus Harry and Hermione control them.

After classes the couple headed up with Neville and Susan in tow. Luna begged off saying she had O.W.L's to study for. So the foursome went to the headmaster's office. Harry waved to the gargoyle that stood guard. Once in the office they spread out. Susan took the desk along with Hermione. The two girls were extremely good with detection charms and how to disarm the hexes and spells on the drawers. They made sure to thoroughly check everything to make sure there was no alarm or curse that could harm any of them. Neville and Harry took to the books. They took all the books off the shelves and began to separate them from what could be useful to useless.

"Okay Sue, those should be the last of them" Hermione said.

Susan nodded.

With that the two girl rummaged through the drawers looking for anything that could be useful. That's when Hermione spotted a blood red stone. She took it out to look at it better.

"Harry, is this what I think it is?" Hermione asked out loud.

Harry looked up from the book he was skimming.

"That's the Sorcerer's stone" he said with wide eyes.

"You mean that's the stone you got out of the mirror in your first year" Neville said in awe.

"Yup, but Dumbledore said he destroyed it" Harry said.

"Yeah, and we know how trustworthy he is" Hermione snorted.

"What should we do with it?" Susan asked.

Hermione thought for a moment then smiled.

"She's planning on figuring out how it works so she can make her own" Harry said reading his wife's thoughts.

"That's advance stuff" Neville said.

"Oh, I'm sure Luna and Daphne can help me research" Hermione said.

"Alright, put it in the bag and lets get back to searching" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and got back to rummaging.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was tired and sore. He couldn't remember the last time he walked so much. When he got to the castle he tried to enter only to be knocked back on his butt. This baffled him. Hogwarts never had done this before. He scratched his head as he tried to enter the castle again only to land on his butt again. He was now quite angry, as he was tired, hungry, and sore. So he pulled out his wand and cast every spell he knew in hopes of breaking whatever barrier that prevented him from entering. None of his spells worked and now he was exhausted. He didn't want to walk back to Hogsmeade, but he had no choice. So he began his long trek back to the village.

/Scene Break/

Harry smirked as he felt Hogwarts blocking Dumbledore's entrance to the castle.

"_Great __job, __Hogwarts__"_ Harry said.

"_**Thank **__**you **__**milord**__**"**_Hogwarts said.

"_Yes, __thank __you __Hogwarts, __you __are __absolutely __brilliant__"_ Hermione said.

"_**Coming **__**from **__**the **__**smartest **__**witch **__**since **__**Rowena **__**Ravenclaw **__**that **__**is **__**a **__**mighty **__**compliment**__**"**_ Hogwarts said.

Hermione blushed, as she was being compared with Rowena Ravenclaw. That was a great honor.

/Scene Break/

Luna sighed as she put her head in her hands, she had been working tirelessly on the ritual to free Fawkes, but she was still missing a few things and she knew it. She needed help, but she didn't want to go to Hermione since she knew that her best friend was quite busy with the DA. So she decided to ask for help from someone just as smart as Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Daphne Greengrass was sitting in the common room finishing up her homework when she spotted Luna coming downstairs.

"Hey Luna" Daphne greeted.

"Hello Daphne" Luna greeted back.

"Daphne, I was wondering if you could help me with a project that I am working on?" Luna asked.

"Sure, but why not Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"She's busy with Harry and the DA, and I don't want to bother her with it" Luna said.

Daphne nodded, she knew that Hermione had her hands full.

"Alright, what's the project?" she asked.

"Come up to my room and I'll show you" Luna said.

Daphne followed Luna and found piles of parchment scattered around the room, not to mention books laying about.

"It looks like wild winds attacked here" Daphne commented.

Luna blushed slightly at the mess.

"Sorry, I'm usually organized, but this project has taken al of my spare time up" she said.

Daphne shrugged.

"So what's the project?" the Slytherin asked.

"I'm working on a ritual to free Fawkes from Dumbledore's control" Luna said.

Daphne's jaw dropped. She like Tracey knew what was going on with Dumbledore and how he wasn't as light as he makes himself appear to be. But this thing that Luna was trying to do was nearly impossible.

"Luna, you do know that there has never been a ritual like this before, right?" Daphne asked.

"I know, but I've learned that if you don't think about how impossible it is than you can do it" Luna said.

"Where'd you learn that?" Daphne asked.

"Harry and Hermione" Luna answered.

_Of __course_ Daphne thought.

Daphne learned a lot living with the Potters. She heard the true stories of their adventures and not the rumors that have been spread around the castle. She also learned the true meaning of friendship and other values that are usually discarded in Slytherin for being a weakness.

"Alright, what do you need my help with?" Daphne asked.

"I need someone to bounce ideas off of and to help perfect the ritual also" Luna said.

"I can do that, but why are you keeping this from Harry and Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"I don't want to, but Fawkes asked me not to, and I don't break my word to a friend" Luna said.

Now if Daphne heard this from anyone else she'd think that they are crazy, but spending time with Luna she learned to accept the quirky blond for all that she is. So the fact that she talks to phoenixes isn't totally weird at all.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get started" Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

Hannah Abbott was in a quandary. She always had certain feelings for her best friend, Susan Bones. But now that her friend is with Neville Longbottom she had to hide her feelings. She cried the day when she heard of Susan and Neville being together, but she knew she had to push her feelings aside and be a friend to Susan. So that's what she did, she remained friends with Susan and even got to hang around Neville too. She found the once shy clumsy boy was very handsome. Which made her rethink that maybe she didn't just like girls, but that she swung both ways, as the muggle saying goes. Yes, she liked what she saw in the heir of the Longbottom lineage. She didn't know if her feelings were just infatuation or more, but she decided to test the waters to see how she felt. But first she had to ask Susan, since she didn't want to lose her friend in the process of exploring her feelings.

"Hey Sue" Hannah greeted.

"Hello Hannah, Neville and I were getting ready to have a picnic, want to come?" Susan asked.

"Uh Sue, it's raining outside" Hannah said pointing to the window.

And sure enough it was a downpour outside.

"So, Neville and I are going to the Room to have out picnic" Susan said.

"What, but how can that happen?" Hannah asked.

"Simply, the Room can be anything you wanted. You just have to think hard enough and it will come true. We tested it before to see if it could happen" Susan said.

"Wow, even after knowing magic for so long it still surprises me" Hannah said.

"Yeah, so are you in or what?" Susan asked.

"Sure I am, do I need to bring anything?" Hannah asked.

"Nope, just follow me" Susan said.

Hannah nodded and did as she was told. She followed Susan and found Neville waiting for them.

"Hello dear, I asked Hannah to join us, I hope you don't mind?" Susan asked kissing her boyfriend on the cheek in greeting.

"Not at all, eating with two pretty girls just makes it more enjoyable" Neville said smiling.

"Oh Neville, you flatter" Susan said giggling.

The three headed in the Room of Requirements and Hannah was shocked. The Room had changed to look like a beautiful meadow with sunshine and birds singing. It was like being outdoors.

"I can't believe it" Hannah said shocked.

"I know, it shocked us too when we tried it the first time" Neville said chuckling at the Hannah's reaction.

Susan led them to a nice spot and laid out the blanket she had brought along.

"Um Sue, where's the food?" Hannah asked.

"It's coming. Oh Dobby" Susan called.

With a pop the strangest looking house elf that Hannah had ever seen appeared.

"Yes miss Boneses?" Dobby asked.

"We'd like the basket that was prepared" Susan said.

"Of course Miss Boneses" Dobby said and with a snap of his fingers a basket appeared.

"Thank you Dobby, you're an amazing elf" Susan complimented.

Dobby blushed red and bowed before disappearing.

"That was the oddest house elf I've ever seen" Hannah commented.

"Dobby is a bit strange, but he's very loyal to Harry" Neville said.

"I didn't know Harry had a house elf" Hannah said.

"He doesn't really, Dobby just says he is and Harry doesn't correct him" Susan said.

Hannah's head was spinning with all this.

"Come on, lets eat" Neville said.

With that the three pulled out the food from the basket, which was larger on the inside.

"Wow, I think he put too much food in here" Susan said.

"Well Dobby doesn't like to skimp on the food" Neville said.

They ate and chatted casually and Hannah thought that she could get used to this.

"So how's the training going?" Hannah asked.

"Alright, my parents are a lot of help since they have experience dealing with Death Eaters" Neville said.

"I'm glad you have your parents back Neville" Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah" Neville said smiling.

Susan watched this and smiled, she wanted Neville and Hannah to get along since she didn't think she could stand it if she had to choose.

"I hear that Harry and Hermione have two Slytherins living with them" Hannah said.

"Yeah, it's odd, but Tracey and Daphne are good people and are unlike the other snakes" Neville said.

"That's good, I never got that vibe from those two" Hannah said.

"What vibe?" Neville asked.

"Oh that they are snotty stuck purebloods like the rest are" Hannah said.

"Yeah, Tracey and Daphne are quite rare snakes" Neville said smirking at his own little joke.

Susan rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's bad joke, but Hannah didn't get it.

The three enjoyed there picnic with Hannah thinking that she might have a chance with Neville if she talked with Susan about sharing. She just hoped her friend won't freak out about it. That wouldn't go well if that happened. She also had to think of a way to approach it since she knew that the two are heavily busy with the DA and schoolwork. Yes, this was going to interesting.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Luna has help to free Fawkes, will she succeed? Hannah is now thinking of joining Susan and Neville, what will the couple's reaction be? What is Dumbledore to do now? Find out all these questions next time. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Daphne and Luna were in an empty classroom reviewing the notes they had made. It had been two weeks since Daphne joined Luna in her work in making a ritual to free Fawkes. The two girls worked diligently on the task. They knew the sooner the phoenix was free the better their chances of taking down Dumbledore. The man used the phoenix as a symbol of his pledge to the light. Without it, it might cause people to question his motives. This ritual was going to be taken in steps, as it required a lot of magic to do.

"I think we've got everything right Luna" Daphne said.

"I sure hope so" Luna said.

"Hey, we may not be as smart as Hermione, but I think we've done a good enough job" Daphne said comfortingly.

Luna nodded.

The two girls then began to pull things out of their book bags that they brought. Setting up for the ritual. Once finished Luna took a deep breath and began chanting. Daphne then began her part after five minutes passed. You could feel the magic grow and swirl around the two girls like a swirling winds. Their hair was blowing around as they chanted. Hogwarts sensing the huge amount of magic being used decided to aid the girls. She poured some of her stored magic to increase the chance of it working. Neither girl knew this was happening since they were totally focused on the ritual.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes sat on his perch with a solemn look on his face when he felt the bindings slowly loosen. He trilled happily at this. He knew the girl could do it.

/Scene Break/

Harry felt a twinge from his magic. He knew it wasn't Voldemort, but it was still odd. It was like something was pulling magic from him, but he wasn't feeling weary at all.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's nothing" Harry said.

Hermione frowned and used their bond to find out what was wrong with her husband. She felt the pull, but was perplexed at what was causing it.

"Like I said Hermione, nothing to worry about" Harry said.

"But Harry, this could be serious" Hermione said worriedly.

"I don't think so, I think Hogwarts is helping someone" Harry said calmly.

"And you know this how?" Hermione asked.

"Just a feeling" Harry said smiling.

Hermione decided not to question any farther.

/Scene Break/

Daphne and Luna collapsed onto the floor tired and sweaty.

"I think that did it" Daphne said panting.

"I hope so, I don't want to go through that again" Luna said panting also.

"Did you feel the surge of extra magic?" Daphne asked.

Luna nodded.

"What was it?" Daphne asked.

"Hogwarts" Luna answered.

"Hogwarts?" Daphne questioned.

"Yes, Hogwarts saw what we were doing and decided to help" Luna said.

Daphne decided to take Luna's word for it as she couldn't think of a better explanation. The two girls rested on the floor for a bit until they could stand and walk without wobbling. They left the classroom feeling good. The first step was done with soon the phoenix will be free.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was cranky. He slept in the little cottage that he owned. The cottage where he used to go when he was just a teacher at Hogwarts and had the summer off. He hadn't been there for many years and it showed with all the dust and spider webs littering the place. He thought that should be a good base until he could figure out what was going on.

Sadly the bed was quite lumpy and it faced the morning sun, which made him curse. He got up and dressed then went to find some breakfast. Afterwards came back to think.

_Why __is __Hogwarts __not __letting __me __enter_ he thought.

He couldn't think of a reason. He was still headmaster of Hogwarts, that he knew for sure as he still felt the school. Even if it was barely a blip now. He couldn't even begin to think that Hogwarts was alive. The very thought was preposterous.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was in a bad mood. He was still angry after his defeat. He had cursed his followers that weren't in the assault. But that didn't matter as healing supplies were running low. Voldemort called in Snape.

"You called my master?" Snape asked bowing.

"Yes Severus, I need a progress report on young Draco" Voldemort said.

"I haven't receive one as of late, but he is working his way to get Potter's confidence" Snape said.

Voldemort frowned, he wanted progress and this wasn't it.

"I have a task for young Draco, take this letter to him" he said.

Voldemort wrote quickly on a piece of parchment then put in an envelope. He handed it to Snape.

"Be sure he gets this and make sure he knows the consequences of failure" he said.

Snape bowed as left.

/Scene Break/

Ginny and Draco were busy studying. Well Draco was helping Ginny study for her upcoming O.W.L's. When an unknown owl came swooping in.

Draco read the letter and had a grim look on his face.

"What is it Draco?" Ginny asked noticing the look in her boyfriend's face.

"My godfather needs to see me" Draco said.

Ginny was worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Go and tell Harry what's going on. I should be back in a half hour tops" Draco said then kissed Ginny on the top of her head.

Ginny nodded and left while Draco took a deep breath.

/Scene Break/

Draco appeared back in the room that he met his godfather beforehand.

"You're late Draco" Snape said with his usual sneer.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I had to get away from the Weasley" Draco spat though it was an act.

"I see, the dark lord ordered me to give you this" Snape said.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"The dark lord did not say, but whatever it say it must be done" Snape said.

Draco nodded and put the letter in his pocket.

Snape didn't think of anything of this and apparated away.

/Scene Break/

Draco rushed back and came into the Potter quarters with Harry and Hermione waiting for him along with Neville, Susan, Luna, and Ginny.

"What did Snape want?" Harry asked right off the bat.

"He gave me this letter, it appears that Tom has plans that I must carry out" Draco said as he pulled out the envelope.

"Set it on the table so Susan and Hermione can check for any spells" Harry said.

Draco did as he was told and set the letter on the table in front of him. Hermione and Susan moved towards it with caution. They waved their wands muttering spells under their breaths. But the envelope didn't change at all.

"It's clean Harry" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Open it up Draco and lets see what Tom has to say" he said.

Draco did and read it out loud.

_Malfoy_

_The orders you're about to receive are to be followed to the letter. Nothing must go wrong. I plan to attack Hogwarts and rid it off all that are unpure. You are to secure a safe passage to use and tell us what kinds of protection plans there are so we can counter them. If done right you shall be award for your loyal service._

_Your Lord Voldemort_

"Well now we know that's he's going to attack Hogwarts" Neville said.

"Yeah, but we have no idea what he's going to bring, which scares me" Harry said frowning.

"But we've been training really hard Harry, we can take them" Neville argued.

"I know Neville, but if Tom is going to attack then we're going to step up the training" Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Who else should know about this?" Susan asked.

"Your aunt should know as well as McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks, but that's it. We have to keep this as quiet as possible. Who knows if there are other spies" Harry said.

"What should I tell Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"Tell him that Tom is planning on attacking somewhere, but leave it vague" Harry said.

Draco nodded.

"Alright, we have a plan. Now we have to execute it" Harry said.

The meeting broke up after that.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones got a letter requesting to visit Hogwarts. She knew that this was serious and left immediately telling her secretary that she had urgent business. She got the Ministry's apparation point and popped off to Hogsmeade where a carriage was waiting for her. She got in and was off to the castle. Once there she found Dobby waiting for her.

"This way Miss Boneses" the elf said.

Amelia nodded and followed the elf. She got to an empty classroom and found Remus and Tonks along with Frank and Alice Longbottom there waiting. She greeted each of them.

"Do you know what this is all about?" she asked the four.

The others shook their heads.

Just then Harry and company came in, minus Draco.

"I'm glad you were all able to make so quickly. We got some news that needs to known now so we can start making plans" Harry said.

"What is the news?" Remus asked curiously.

"We just got information from a spy of ours that Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts sometime" Harry said not beating around the bush.

The adults were shocked.

"When did you get a spy?" Remus asked.

"And is he reliable?" Frank asked.

"Malfoy volunteered and yes he's reliable" Hermione said.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Tonks asked nervously.

Alice was worried also with whom they were putting their trust in.

"We're sure, we have it on good authority that he's changed for the good" Harry said without hesitation.

"How can you be sure?" Amelia asked curiously.

This began an explanation about Ginny is dating Malfoy and that was the reason why the former sneering Slytherin turned. He is in love with Ginny.

"Well I'm surprised, I never thought a Malfoy could ever fall in love" Remus said.

"That's good and all, but we should get back to this planned attack" Amelia said.

"We don't know when he'll attack, so we have to prepared for it at anytime. Right now we're going to up our training so we will be more ready. Alice, Frank that's where you come in. We need the DA to be ready for a battle. But what we need you to do Amelia, is to make sure that this attack isn't a smokescreen. Voldemort might attack here and the Ministry to try and split our efforts" Hermione said

Amelia nodded as did Frank and Alice. They knew what their roles would be and were ready to take them.

"I agree, we must be prepared for anything that he might do" Amelia said.

"Alright, we have some plans that we might implement" Hermione said.

This created a brainstorming session with all present. Remus was in charge of making an escape route just in case they lose and have to flee. Since the former marauder knew the ins and outs of Hogwarts quite well. Tonks volunteered to help Remus with this. Frank and Alice began working on stepping up the train for the DA to a more physical regiment than they group was already doing. They had to prepare the DA for what the horror of war can be, which meant realistic dummies. Amelia needed to get feelers out on any possible hint of an attack at the Ministry that could disable them.

/Scene Break/

Daphne and Luna worked diligently the next couple weeks performing each step of the ritual to free Fawkes. Each step left them drained, but satisfied.

"How close are we to finishing this?" Daphne asked after one long session.

Luna looked through her notes before answering.

"We should be close to removing the last binding" the Ravenclaw said.

"Good, because I'm getting tired from the drain I go through each time we do this" Daphne said.

"Yes, it does get tiring, but the Warckles are worse" Luna said.

Daphne blinked at her partner, but didn't say anything.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was annoyed and tired. He had no clue to why Hogwarts would deny him access. He went through every spell he knew of to try open the wards or whatever is was that was keeping him out. He spend most of his time working on this problem than worrying about any others, including Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes trilled happily as he felt another set of bindings break away from him. He knew it was only a matter of time now. Soon he will be free and ready to go to his new master.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Voldemort is on the move. Dumbledore is locked out of the castle. What will happen next? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Voldemort smiled evilly as he hunched over a piece of parchment. He was writing out his plans for his attack on Hogwarts. He didn't want to leave anything to chance so he wrote out strict orders that he'd give his followers and they would follow them to the letter or they would feel their master's anger.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was pouting now as he had tried several times to call Fawkes. He thought maybe his phoenix could help him. He had forgotten about his mythical bird because of all the stuff going on. Now as he tried mentally to call out his familiar there was no response. This made him curious as there is no way to block a call to a familiar. He also knew that he bound the phoenix with enough rituals that the bird would have to obey. But the absence of the bird of fire made him nervous and worried. He didn't know what he should be worried for or nervous about, but just knew he had to be.

/Scene Break/

Luna was quite pleased as she and Daphne were close to completing the ritual to free Fawkes. The last bit would be the most draining as the last bond was the strongest. She and Daphne decided to hold of on that until they were at their strongest. But that would take a while since with classes and DA lessons they used their magic and they needed a day that had none.

/Scene Break/

DA lessons were pushed to the max. Every day there was a lesson. Harry and Hermione pushed their fellow classmates to the fullest now that they knew an attack was in the works. This also brought Alice and Frank Longbottom to residing in the castle so they wouldn't need to travel. Their classmates didn't have any idea about the attack, but knew something was up. They trusted Harry and knew he'd tell them if something was happening.

Frank, Alice, Tonks, and Remus worked together to create plans in case they lost the castle. This included escape routes through tunnels that Remus knew of. Harry and Hermione also helped with these plans thank to Hogwarts supplying the couple with information about other ways out of the castle that the marauder didn't know of.

"Right, I think we have every possible scenario worked out" Frank said.

"I hope so" Alice said.

"We'll be fine, the DA has been really working hard now that they know that an attack is coming" Harry said.

"Do you really think that was smart telling them that?" Remus asked.

"I trust them with my life" Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement with her husband.

/Scene Break/

Neville sighed as he laid his head on his girlfriend's lap.

"Love, I have a question for you?" Susan asked as she stroked her boyfriend's hair.

"What is it Susan?" Neville asked.

"What would you think of Hannah joining us?" Susan asked.

Neville bolt up right.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Well Hannah cornered me one day and…"

**Flashback**

Susan was laying back in the Hufflepuff common room after a brutal training session. She had been working with some of the students that would be either field healers or in the castle working on the injured. Madam Pomfrey was there also to help provide guidance to those who were struggling.

"Susan, can we talk?"

Susan looked up to see Hannah standing over her looking very nervous.

"Sure, what is it Hannah?" Susan asked.

"Well, um, it's a bit complicated really" Hannah said fidgeting.

Susan never had seen her best friend like this before and was worried. She motioned for Hannah to sit down so the poor girl could hopefully relax somewhat. Hannah did sit, but was still fidgeting and looking more nervous than when she was standing.

"Hannah, you're scaring me, what is it?" Susan asked worriedly.

Hannah took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Susan" she blurted out.

Thankfully the common room was quite empty as the rest of the house was either in their dorms or outside enjoying the weather.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm in love with you Susan, I've been in love with you since I realized that I liked girls" Hannah said now blushing bright red.

Susan didn't know what to say. She knew that Hannah liked girls, that was something her friend confided in her in third year. But this revelation was more shocking. She didn't know what to think. She liked Hannah well enough and thought of her as her best friend, but she didn't like girls that way. She was head over heels in love with Neville. But thankfully being around Hermione, Luna, and Daphne made her think more logically. That and she wouldn't never blow up on her best friend.

"Alright Hannah, this is quite shocking to me. But why are you telling me this?" Susan asked.

Hannah sighed in relief that her friend was freaking out like she thought she would.

"I've come to realize that I like Neville too, in the way that you do. That got me thinking that I might like both wizards and witches" she said.

Susan was in deep thought. She had to think really hard on this since this could break her friendship with her best friend.

"I don't know what to say" she said.

"I understand completely Sue. I don't expect you to immediately accept this, but just think about if you could" Hannah said.

Hannah left Susan confused as to what to do.

**End Flashback**

"Wow! I never thought Hannah was that kind of girl" Neville said shocked by the whole thing.

"I'm the only one who knows. Hannah only trusts me with these kind of things" Susan said.

"I can see why. You do know that the wizarding world frowns upon that kind of thing, right?" Neville said.

"I know, all pureblood witches are expected to marry a pureblood wizard and produce an heir" Susan said frowning.

"Yeah, now I'm not condoning it at all. In fact I think that's something we can change when we beat Voldemort" Neville said.

Susan smiled at her boyfriend.

"But that's the future" Neville said.

Susan nodded.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

Neville sighed as he sat up.

"I really don't know. I did fancy her a bit to tell you the truth" Neville admitted.

Susan had no idea that Neville fancied her friend.

"So you fancied Hannah at some time?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I also fancied Hermione at some time too. But I knew with Hermione that I didn't stand a chance because she was always too close to Harry. As for Hannah, I never saw her take any interest in any of the other boys in the school, so I figured that she already had a boyfriend outside of school" Neville said.

"Okay" Susan said nodding.

"Look Sue, I'll only go along with this if you want to. I would never do anything to hurt you" Neville said as he took her hands in his.

Susan smiled, how did she ever get so lucky snagging such a kind considerate and just plain lovable boy?

/Scene Break/

Draco along with Ginny, Harry, and Hermione began to make plans to lure Death Eaters in and trap them. The key was to make sure that the Death Eaters take the bait.

"Alright, what we are going to do is this. Draco, you're going to give Snape information about the tunnel that's located in Hogsmeade. Hopefully Voldemort will fall for it" Harry said.

"Yes, and while that going on we're going to prepare for any surprise attack Voldemort might try" Hermione said.

"Yes, he knows he can't get through the wards here, but that won't stop him from trying" Harry said

Draco and Ginny could only watch as the couple in front of them planned out their attack. It was like they were one mind, which was true though they didn't know that.

"This great Harry, but what am I going to tell Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"Send him an owl and have him meet you in Three Broomsticks" Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

"Be careful Draco. Dumbledore is still very crafty" Harry warned.

"I'll be careful. That book you gave me on Occlumency has helped me greatly" Draco said.

"That's great" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat in the kitchen of his cottage trying to think of why Hogwarts won't let him enter. That's when an owl flew in. Dumbledore took the letter from the owl and first waved his wand over it to check for any spells or hexes. It turned out clean.

_Headmaster,_

_I have urgent news to tell you. I've heard that you can't enter the castle so why don't we meet in Three Broomsticks. I have a private room set up. Meet me at 3 o' clock this weekend._

_Draco Malfoy_

Dumbledore smiled for the first time in many days. His spy was still working and had information for him. This pleased him so.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort gathered his followers.

"My loyal followers I plan to attack Hogwarts" the dark lord said.

Mutters of excitement were heard.

"Yes, we're going to purge the school of the unclean and bring back what Salazar wanted" Voldemort said.

There was cheer in the room from this.

"My plan will be followed to the letter, if I hear or catch any of you disobeying my orders I'll show you my displeasure" Voldemort said.

A shiver fell across the room. They knew their master wasn't giving out an idle threat.

"Good, the attack will happen as soon as young Draco gives us the information that is needed" Voldemort said.

/Scene Break/

Luna sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She just found a big problem with the final part of the ritual to free Fawkes. This problem had to be solved before they could finish. The problem was that it would drain both herself and Daphne of their magic leaving them squibs. Though that was positive side, the bad was that it might drain them so much that they could die. She knew that even if Hogwarts helped them that it wouldn't be enough. She went over the calculations many times just to make sure.

"Luna, are you alright, you look nervous?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"I just found a problem" Luna said.

Daphne leaned over and saw what Luna was talking about.

_This __could __be __a __problem_ the Slytherin thought.

"What if we added in more magic?" she asked

"I tried that. Here is my results" Luna said.

Daphne sat down at the table and looked over Luna's work and found that it didn't make a difference at all.

"Damn, why can't this be easy" Daphne mumbled.

"Nothing is easy. I mean I never heard of anyone binding a phoenix before. But Dumbledore did and now we're trying to do something that has never been done" Luna said.

Daphne nodded. She had heard tale of binding a phoenix, but never thought it was actually possible.

"Alright, we're just going to have to rework some of this. That way you and I don't turn out to be Squibs" Daphne said.

"Right" Luna said.

The two girls began to pour over books and their notes to help correct this problem.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one is a bit short and not very exciting, but I'm in the middle of planning out the battle of Hogwarts right now and trying to tie up all the loosen ends. I don't how many chapters it will take, but I hope that it won't be too many. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Harry sighed as he stood up at the podium. He was going to tell the DA about the attack. He was now having second thoughts about this, but with a look from Hermione he knew that it was only right to let them have a choice.

"I thank you all for staying here tonight, I have some very big news for you all. I have just gotten word that Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts" Harry said.

Murmurs and whispers were heard in the crowd.

"What we going to do about it?" one asked.

Harry brighten when he heard this, because it was 'we' not 'you'.

"We have been training very hard, and I appreciate it immensely. But what we need is for you to step it up. I know that I'm asking you all a lot, but this is very serious. Voldemort and his followers will not just fall over easily. You all will have to be ruthless in your attacks and that means you might have to kill. I know I can't make any of you do that so I'm giving you all a choice. You can either stay here and keep training or there's the door. You all have the right to change your mind any time. Just keep in mind that what I've told you shouldn't leave this room," Harry said.

No one moved, which made Harry feel better and worse at the same time. It made him feel good that he had their support, but it sadden him that some might not survive. He got down and looked at Hermione, she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. She knew what he was feeling right now.

"You don't have to do this right now" Hermione said.

"I know, but I have to" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

Harry waved the Weasley twins over as Hermione got the Longbottoms to come over. Once they were all there Harry began.

"Okay guys, I called you all over because we need you diabolical brains," Harry said.

"Whatever you need-"

"We live to serve-"

"Oh wise leader"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry smiled. Leave it to the twins to lighten the mood.

"What we need from you guys is for you team up with Alice and Frank and plan a few surprise for the Death Eaters" Harry said.

Hermione rolled out a map of the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Frank and Alice will provide you with spots that would make places to put trap and all we need you two to do is think of something to trap the Death Eaters in to slow them down or incapacitate them completely" Hermione said.

"Frank, Alice, you two can help and provide ideas for the twins to make their traps more successful" Harry said.

The twins and Frank and Alice were amazed at how detailed this plan was.

"That's all fine, but I thought you were going to have your spy provide Voldemort with faulty intel and lead them down to some tunnels or something" Frank said.

"That's part of the plan, but we don't think Voldemort will fall for it completely, so we'll have back-up plan just in case" Hermione said.

"That's my Hermione, never have just one plan" Harry said smiling at his wife.

Hermione blushed and smiled. The couple then left giving the Longbottoms and twins some time to plot and plan.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat waiting in a private room at the Three Broomsticks waiting Draco to show.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Sir, I'm glad you got my letter" Draco said.

"That I did, now what is the new you have for me?" Dumbledore asked.

"The dark lord has given me a task" Draco said.

"And the task is?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned over the table.

"I have to provide a way into Hogwarts and tell him all the security measures that are in place," Draco said.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat. He didn't think that Tom would make a move like this yet, but it didn't matter since he could use this to get control of Harry. Yes, Harry would need guidance.

Draco sat there and he could practically see the gears working in the old man's head. It was amazing how stupid the so-called strongest wizard alive could be.

"What should I do sir?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore was jarred from his thoughts and he frowned.

"This will take some time Mr. Malfoy, did Voldemort give you any deadline?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Good, we have time. I need to think about this some. I'll send you an owl when I have an answer" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir" Draco said.

Dumbledore left first thinking of ways to approach Harry with Draco leaving just minutes later.

/Scene Break/

Draco returned and gave his report to Harry and Hermione. He sat down with his girlfriend Ginny, who was holding him tight.

"So the old man was already plotting how to contact me," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was weird, I could actually see the gears in his head turning" Draco said.

"Really, I can see Hermione's all the time" Harry said smirking.

"Prat" Hermione said as she punched her husband in the arm.

Draco and Ginny watched in amusement.

"Alright, Harry and I have a few plans going, but we have yet finalized them. So what we need is for you to be patient. I know that is a lot to ask right now, but I have a suggestion," Harry said

Ginny and Draco leaned in.

"Go find a broom closet" Harry said smirking.

Ginny and Draco were blushing bright red at this suggestion.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew what her husband was going to do thanks to the bond, but still she thought it was an immature idea.

"_Come __on __love, __I __think __it__'__s __a __brilliant __idea. __Besides __I__'__d __like __to __do __it __too__"_ Harry said.

"_Harry, __we __have __too __much __to __do __to __be __doing __something __so __juvenile__"_ Hermione said.

"_Whatever __Hermione, __I __still __plan __on __doing __it __with __you __Hermione__" _Harry said.

Hermione could only smile and wonder when Harry might try it.

/Scene Break/

Susan sat in the Room of Requirements playing with the hem of her robes as she waited for Hannah.

"You wanted to see me?" Hannah asked as she entered.

"Yeah, I just thought we could talk here since no one can interrupt us" Susan said.

Hannah nodded and shuffled over to sit in the chair nearby Susan.

"I talked with Neville" Susan said.

Hannah tensed.

"It's okay Hannah. Neville is a very understanding boy," Susan said trying to calm her friend.

"What does he think of this?" Hannah asked nervously.

"He doesn't care one way or the other. He's going to let me decide" Susan said.

Hannah's shoulder relaxed as she heard this. She knew her friend would do the right thing.

"Right now there are too many things going on and with Voldemort preparing an attack I can't make a decision now. But I promise that after al this is over that we'll sit down me, you and Neville and we'll all come to a decision" Susan said.

Hannah nodded, as she could see that there was too much going on to be able to think about this carefully.

"I understand, and I'll wait" she said.

Susan smiled, "good, now we must work on those new spells madam Pomfrey showed us."

Hannah nodded and pulled out her wand.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat back in his cottage going over what his thoughts. He needed to make this move a masterpiece for it might be his last. He needed to find a way back into the castle, confront Harry and get him to cooperate. After that happened then he could get his weapon away from that Granger girl. But he had to do it subtly, he knew that Harry and Hermione were very powerful and who knows what they've learned by now. That and he had to figure out who else would be in his way. Harry was as isolated as he was before. No, Harry had surround himself with allies and none were willing to Harry at any cost. He first thought that he'd have to use the Imperius curse on one of them, but knew that would lead to some sticky situations. Like what if they could fight it. Then there was the option of using memory charms and potions to make them do his bidding. He'd he need Snape to make the potions, but his potion master was incommunicado and Dumbledore had no way to contact him without arising suspicion. Yes, this would be difficult, but not impossible.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, and Amelia sat around a table with maps and notes strewn about. They were having a meeting discussing plans that would be implemented, not to mention brainstorm new ones.

"I must say Harry, Hermione that this is well-thought out" McGonagall said.

"Thanks professor" Harry said.

"Yes, I have to agree. I really like how you have several back-plans just in case Voldemort doesn't go by the script" Amelia said.

"Well, you have to thank Hermione on that. She always has a plan B in the wings" Harry said.

Hermione blushed at the praise.

"Right, Remus, how is the plan for the evacuation if we need it?" McGonagall asked.

"There are a few tunnels out of the castle, which we can use. But the problem is that they are in terrible condition and I don't know if they will be fixed in time" Lupin said.

"We'll have a few house elves do that. Remus, you supervise them in the repairs" McGonagall said.

Lupin nodded.

"Alice and Frank are working with the Weasley twins to create some traps that with definitely slow down the Death Eaters if they try to get to the castle through the grounds" Hermione said as she rolled out a map.

"Here is where they plan to have traps placed. Now I don't know what the twins have planned since all they do is grin madly when asked" Hermione said.

"Yes, smiling Weasley twins are not a good sign" McGonagall said knowingly.

"Maybe I should help them with that, I'm sure I can be of some help" Lupin said.

"Only if you can Remus" Harry said.

Remus nodded, he knew he had a lot on his plate to help with and couldn't afford to have anything half set.

"Right, Amelia how are things going at the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"I have set measures in place just in case an attack happens. And I have in place teams ready to go if we're called away" Amelia said.

They all knew that Voldemort might draw their attention away with an attack somewhere else.

"Great, Hermione and I are setting things up so Draco and give Voldemort some false information," Harry said.

"Draco is also waiting on Dumbledore. The old man is right planning on how to get Harry back" Hermione said.

The adults were amazed how well these two teens were playing both sides. They were doing this like pros.

/Scene Break/

Luna and Daphne made their way to an unused classroom ready to perform the last ritual needed to free Fawkes.

"Is everything ready?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, I went over the equations several times just to be sure" Luna said nervously.

"It's going to be alright Luna, we've worked out the problem" Daphne said reassuringly.

"I hopes so," Luna said not feeling as confident.

"Lets get this done. The sooner we finish this the sooner I can get back to Tracey" Daphne said tying her hair back.

"I'm sure Tracey will understand once she knows" Luna said.

During the time that Luna and Daphne had spend together working on this ritual Luna found out that Daphne and Tracey were more than just friends. She found out this fact one night when she barged into Daphne's room wanting her to look over some equations and found both Slytherins in a very compromising situation. Luna kept silent about it since she knew that it wasn't anyone else's business and she knew that the two Slytherins liked their privacy.

"Alright, ready?" Daphne asked.

Luna nodded; she had tied her hair up also like Daphne. The two girls lit some candles and drew the runes needed.

"Well it's now or never" Daphne said.

Luna took a deep breath and she and Daphne began chanting in an ancient language. The runes on the floor began to glow.

/Scene Break/

Fawkes' eyes were closed as he slept, but awoke quickly when he felt a surge of magical energy. He felt the last of his bonds weakening and began to trill enthusiastically, like he was cheering the two girls on.

/Scene Break/

Sweat was pouring form both girls' foreheads as they chanted and poured their magic into the ritual. Both girls were feeling light-headed, but neither would quit. They wanted to get this done; they had to get this done. Daphne was the first to slowly lose her balance, but she kept up the chant, she even poured more of her magic into it. Luna sensed this and was quite worried that her friend might be over-doing it, but she could stop now. She just had to concentrate on what she was doing and hope that it would end well.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts felt both girls draining their cores and decided to help out. She didn't want to lose two gifted students, not to mention her master and mistress would be very upset if anything happened to Luna. So Hogwarts poured out a lot of her stored magic to help the ritual. Hogwarts knew that she couldn't finish it for them, but anything she could do to help would be appreciated.

/Scene Break/

Luna and Daphne were both now soaked in sweat and very tired. They knew they were close to the danger point of over-exhausting their cores, but they wouldn't quit. When they felt new magic pouring in they knew Hogwarts was helping out again. They both mentally thanked the castle for her help.

When the final lines were said both girls collapsed neither one moving.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Sorry for leaving you hanging, but I was wiped out and needed to stop and sadly this is where it had to end. My next chap will have the beginning of the battle. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: here's the next chap. I have what I promised you all, the beginning of the battle. I apologize ahead of time if it isn't as graphic as some of you'd had hoped, but please forgive me as this is my first battle scene I'm writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Draco sat waiting for his godfather with all the false information that Harry and Hermione had given him.

"What do you have for me Draco, the dark lord is growing impatient" Snape said without preamble.

"Here is all that I've gathered uncle, it took me a long time to get it all since I am being watched by the professors closely" Draco said.

Snape took the small stack of parchment that Draco had produced and looked it over.

"Do any of those idiots suspect anything?" the potion master asked.

"No, they don't suspect anything. That Weasley girl is a good cover" Draco said.

"Good, the dark lord will award immensely for what you've done" Snape said.

"I would like the Weasley girl as my personal slave" Draco said.

Snape nodded and left.

Draco slumped in his chair, exhausted. He really hated acting like his old self. But knew that it would probably be for the last time.

/Scene Break/

"How long have they've been unconscious?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but the damage done to both their cores is immense" Pomfrey said frowning.

Hermione and Harry were in the hospital wing looking at Daphne and Luna, who were occupying two of the beds. A third year found both of them unresponsive and ran to find a teacher. When news found its way to Harry and Hermione the couple rushed to the hospital wing like bats out of hell. The condition of the two witches were that they were alive, but both their cores were so weak that it would be a miracle if they recover all their magic. They would live of course, but would they still have their magic was the big issue.

"What were they doing is what I want to know?" Harry asked out loud.

"Neville and Susan are looking through Luna's things hoping to find a clue" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

Neville and Susan came bursting in with Tracey following them.

"What did you find Neville?" Harry asked urgently.

"We're not sure, maybe Hermione can figure it out. Whatever they were doing was very complex" Susan said.

Hermione took the notes that Neville was holding and looked it over.

"This is very complex, way past N.E.W.T.'s" Hermione said.

"Are they going to be alright?" Tracey asked worriedly.

"They'll live, Poppy will make sure of that. But if they can do magic is another thing" Harry said.

Tracey looked ready to faint.

"Come on Trace, lets sits you down" Susan said quietly.

Tracey didn't sat a thing, but let Susan put her in a chair where she began to bawl her eyes out. The others felt sorry for the Slytherin as they knew that Daphne was her best friend.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Hermione were in meetings to see how the progress was going.

"How are you doing you two?" Remus asked.

"We're okay" Hermione said holding Harry's hand.

"Have figured out what they were up to?" Amelia asked.

Hermione shook her head, "no, this is very complex magic they were doing. I'm amazed that they are alive."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well from what I can tell from Luna's notes is that this thing would take a lot of magic to complete" Hermione said.

"When will they wake?" Tonks asked.

"Poppy said it should be in a few days" Harry said.

"You have our condolences" Amelia said.

"Thank you Amelia, now back to business" Harry said.

The group began refining their plans and making sure that every plausible scenario could be covered.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort sat on his throne looking very bored.

"My lord, young Malfoy has brought information" Snape said as he bowed.

"Give it to me Severus" Voldemort hissed.

Snape took out the stack of parchment from his robes and handed it to Voldemort. The dark lord looked over everything that had been gathered. His brain was working out everything that was written. He'd have to refine his plans for them to work.

"Leave me" Voldemort said.

Snape bowed and left without another word. As soon as the door closed Voldemort went back to his study.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Dumbledore was at his kitchen table writing another piece of parchment. Crumpled pieces of parchment littered the table round not to mention on the floor too. He need to make this move grand to show the wizarding world that he was still the leader of light that many still thought he was. But how to go about was still puzzling him. He had a deadline, which usually didn't bother him though this time it would probably cost him everything he had.

"Soon Potter will be back in my grasp" the old man muttered under his breath.

/Scene Break/

The news of what happened to Daphne and Luna dampen the spirit of the DA, but Harry wasn't going to let them wallow in their sadness for long. He began pushing all of them harder than ever. He needed them ready for what was to come. He didn't want to lose any of them, but if he did then they'd go down fighting. Harry started mock battles in the Room and pitted one side against another or had a free for all. None of the members knew what would come.

"Harry, you've got to relax. You're going to kill yourself," Hermione said worriedly.

"I can't Hermione, they have to be ready" Harry said.

"Let Frank and Alice take over, they've been a good job so far and they'll keep everyone on track" Hermione said.

"But-"

"No buts, you need to rest" Hermione said.

Harry wanted to argue some more, but Hermione dragged him into their room and tossed him on the bed. She then waved her wand to strip him of his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Lie down and relax and I'll get the oils" Hermione commanded.

Harry obeyed since Hermione still had her wand in her hand and he didn't want to get hexed. Hermione returned in a new negligee that was very translucent and flimsy. A part of Harry's anatomy stood at attention at the sight of his sexy wife.

"I see that you needed to relax a lot more than I thought" Hermione said as her eyes locked on to the bulge in Harry's boxers. Harry blushed deep red.

Hermione walked to the bed and sat down. She then began to massage Harry's chest.

"You're so tense Harry" she said.

"I can't help it Mione" Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, you won't be able to beat Voldemort this tense. You need to loosen up some."

"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you" Harry said smirking.

"Oh you" Hermione said lightly smacking Harry's chest.

"I'm just worried Hermione, a lot is going on. And now with Luna and Daphne in the hospital wing I feel like it is a sign" Harry said seriously.

"And when did my husband believe in signs?" Hermione asked.

"Right about now" Harry answered.

"Harry, everything will be alright. We've been through a lot and made it out safe and this time will be just like those times before" Hermione said.

"Yeah, just this one is different" Harry said frowning.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"It's not just us, we have an army" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and told her husband to roll over.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks passed and still no word of an attack and the emotions in the DA were running high. As the students prepared for their exams you could feel the tension in the air. That and Luna and Daphne still haven't woken up yet and things were a bit on edge. The teachers did their best to help lighten the atmosphere in the castle, but it didn't seem like anyone was in a joyful mood. Even the twins were quite serious during the DA training sessions.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort stood up from his throne looking at all of his followers.

"Today is the day we purge Hogwarts of the unclean," the dark lord said.

A roar of approval rose from this.

"We're going to attack Hogwarts until it is taken, there will be no turning back," Voldemort said.

"My lord what is the plan?" a Death Eater asked.

"This is my plan" Voldemort said as he waved his wand and it showed where they'd strike.

/Scene Break/

Students were finishing their last exam as Draco came barreling down the hall. He needed to see Harry right a way.

"Harry, the attacks are going to happen" the blond Slytherin shouted as soon as he reached the Potter quarters.

Harry sighed and got up.

"Hermione, call them in" he said.

Hermione nodded and pulled her galleon and tapped it with her wand. Soon everyone was in the Room of Requirements ready to go.

"This is not a drill, we've got confirmation that the attack will happen today" Harry said, "right, guys are the traps set?"

Fred and George nodded.

"They are ready Harry" Fred said.

"Yeah, those Death Eaters won't know what hit them," George said.

"Good, are the teams set?" Harry asked.

"Mine is" Neville said.

The other team leaders nodded too.

"Good, are our healers set?" Harry asked.

"Ready to go Harry" Susan said.

"Good, now you all know the plan. The Death Eaters that move towards the castle on the ground will let the traps thin them out. The ones that try to use the secret passage will be bottled up and our team there will pick them off. Be careful and nobody be a hero, got it?" Harry said.

The DA nodded.

"Good, Amelia is everything set in the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we got the defense up just in case we get attacked, but we're ready to support you if needed" Amelia said.

"Good, now I don't really have a pep talk for you, but here it is. You all have trained very hard and I know you can do it. Watch one another's back and stay safe if a situation gets too dicey use your special portkeys that you're wearing and get out. There's no point in going down in a blaze of glory when you can fight another day" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort's troops were split. One group was going through the secret passage that Draco suggested while the others would take it from above. They were attacking when most of the school would be tired from exams and just wanted to relax. It was their weak point. He had Bellatrix lead the group that was using the secret passage. He wanted his best ones inside the castle to take control of the castle so it would be a short fight outside.

/Scene Break/

Remus, Tonks and the professors called all the students that weren't fighting and got them in a safe location near what would be the retreat point. There Tonks and Remus were having a heated discussion.

"I don't want you fighting Tonks" Remus said.

"Come off it Remus, I'm a trained auror and this is what I was trained for" Tonks said.

"I don't want to lose you" Remus said.

"You won't love, you'll be watching my back" Tonks said.

Remus shook his head.

"No, you stay here with the kids" he said.

"No bloody way Remus, I'm not going to hide like a little woman," Tonks said putting her hands on her hips.

"But Tonks-"

"No Remus, we're in this together," Tonks said furiously.

Remus wanted to say some more, but a cough interrupted him.

"I know you two want to continue your fight, but we've got a battle to get ready for," Ginny said.

"Fine, but you'll stick close to me," Remus said firmly.

Tonks nodded, she had no plans to leave Remus' side anyway.

/Scene Break/

Frank and Alice were helping getting DA members stationed. They had a list of groups and where they'd be placed thanks to a very helpful map.

"Alice, are you alright?" Frank asked.

"No I am not Frank, it's not right that children will be fighting this war. It should be the adults protecting the children not the other way around" Alice said.

"I know what you mean dear, but we plopped this problem into their laps and they are the ones that have to clean up after us. I hope that their future will be better than ours was" Frank said.

Alice nodded and prayed that her little boy made it through.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort would stay behind and let his Death Eaters attack. He'd only appear when victory was close.

_Soon __Hogwarts __will __be __mine_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

It was dusk when the first group of Death Eaters started crossing Hogwarts grounds. They were spread out looking for possible victims, but found the grounds empty. This perplexed them as they thought that the grounds would be filled with students resting and relaxing. The first Death Eater to trigger a trap was taken by surprise. As soon as his foot stepped in the trigger he was swallowed up into a black hole. His scream scared the other Death Eaters.

"What is this?" one of them hissed.

But it was too late as Harry ordered Hogwarts to seal the wards meaning the Death Eaters no longer could escape even if they could reach the ward lines.

/Scene Break/

Bellatrix led her group down the passage grinning like mad. She could just picture the mayhem that would be caused as soon as they enter the school. The screams of the torture were already ringing in her ears.

The first Death Eater was taken out without even a word. But soon Death Eaters were being taken down one by one.

"What is this trickery?" Lucius said.

"It seems we have some resistance," Bellatrix said cheerfully.

Soon the narrow passage was bright with many colored spells. This caught many of the Death Eaters off guard, as these spells were neither stunners nor leg-lockers. They were cutting curses and bludgeoning hexes.

/Scene Break/

"Keep going" the lead Death Eater ordered.

With caution the other Death Eaters did, but soon more traps were activated. And more Death Eaters were ensnared.

"We've been fooled" a Death Eater cried out.

"We must retreat" another said.

But none turned away since they knew what would happen if they did. They'd face their master's wrath, which they wanted avoid at all costs. Soon the group was close to the castle entrance when a new attack began. Spell came flying in from the parapets as a group of armed students came out of the school.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the passage Death Eaters were picked off.

"We must retreat" Lucius said as he dodged another hex.

"Are you kidding I'm having a ball" Bella said gleefully.

Lucius looked at his sister-in-law with a 'are you mad' look, then turned to leave. Many others followed his example leaving Bellatrix alone. She soon decided to leave too since she didn't want to die so soon.

/Scene Break/

"Everything is going well Harry, the Death Eaters that went into the passage have retreated" Neville said through the mirror.

"That's good Neville, have group B take over the guarding duty and you move your group up to help the ground forces" Harry said.

"Aye, aye, sir" Neville said.

Harry sighed.

"See Harry, everything is going fine" Hermione said.

"I know Hermione, but that doesn't make me feel any better" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

The Death Eaters that were in the passage soon made their way to help their comrades and soon the battle turned.

"We need back up" Ernie shouted.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the infirmary set up in the Great Hall was being flooded with the injured. Susan was rushing from one bed to the next doing her best to heal each one. Hannah, who was right by Susan's side, was feeling quite green. Never had she seen anything like this.

"Hannah, Susan I need you over here now" madam Pomfrey ordered.

The two Hufflepuffs rushed over as soon as their patients they were tending to were in a condition that wouldn't threaten their health.

"What is it madam Pomfrey?" Susan asked.

"I need one of you to grab me those potions I showed you the other day" Pomfrey said.

"I'll get them" Hannah said and rushed out.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this chap, I had planned that I'd start the battle in this one and I did. What will happen next? I haven't totally figured out yet. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: the battle continues with surprises ahead. And since I'm so close to ending this one I thought that I'd give you the final two chaps so you don't have to wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Dumbledore sat back as he finished writing out his latest plan when his floo came to life.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore rushed to get up and soon he was on his hands and knees in front on the fireplace.

"Thank goodness sir, I tried to reach you for a long time. It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts is being attacked."

Dumbledore paled, he didn't have time to set his plan in motion, he'd have to wing it.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm on my way" Dumbledore said.

/Scene Break/

The battle raged now with the Death Eaters all attacking on the grounds, not to mention the trolls that had somehow got through the wards, and the werewolves and other dark creatures. It was mass hysteria. Hexes and curses flew through the air.

"We've got werewolves coming in" Padma shouted.

"Alright, time to see if Fred and George's new silver weapons work" Justin said.

The twins made specialized weapons made of silver just for taking care of werewolves. They were crossbows that the twins magically altered so that they have a cartridge of silver arrows and a second cartridge full of lethal poisons.

"Get ready to fire" Ernie shouted.

A volley of silver arrows hit the charging werewolves and you heard the howls of pain.

"We did it" a student shouted.

But sadly that victory was short lived as the next wave came charging forward.

Meanwhile Alice and Frank Longbottom and their group were handling the trolls.

"Frank, watch out" Alice called out.

Frank turned to see a twelve foot troll towering over him ready to crush him with his club. Luckily Alice saw this and sent up sparks hoping to distract the ugly thing. It did the trick, but a little too well as the troll now began swinging at the sparks thinking they were attacking him. This put Alice and her group in trouble.

"Everyone, blasting hexes on three" Frank shouted.

Soon blasting hexes rained upon the troll causing the creature to look like it exploded. Pieces of troll rain upon them.

/Scene Break/

Back in the command center.

"Harry, we have werewolves and trolls coming in" Hermione said.

Harry sighed.

"Looks like Tom's unloaded everything" he said.

"I guess so, but how'd they get through, I thought we sealed the wards up?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know" Harry said shaking his head.

Sadly they forgot that the Forbidden Forest though on Hogwarts grounds extended far from the ward lines and that the ward lines weren't very strong in the forest area. This made it easy for werewolves and trolls to make their way in.

/Scene Break/

Back to the battle Neville led his group forward.

"Come on, we can take these blighters" Neville shouted.

Neville's group was made up of students that Neville picked himself.

"Hold on Neville, it's my leg" Parvati said limping along.

Parvati was hit with a bone-breaking curse back in the tunnel, but refused medical attention saying it wasn't that bad.

"Parv, you should get that checked out" Neville said with concern.

"I'm fine Neville" Parvati said adamantly.

Neville frowned and did something he knew Parvati would hate him for later. He tapped the portkey that was around her neck. This sent her to the infirmary.

"Come on, let's get going" he said.

The others followed now knowing that if they were injured their leader wouldn't hesitate sending them away.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in the hospital wing two figures laid motionless that is until a gently song began to play and a golden light flood a bed.

/Scene Break/

Back on the battlefield DA members fought their hardest to keep the Death Eaters, trolls, and werewolves at bay, but losing ground slowly. Tonks and Remus were already injured, but both refused to go to the infirmary to get checked out.

"Fall back to the secondary position" Neville shouted.

Most of the DA that were fighting were being beaten back and they needed to retreat and regroup. All of the fighters made their way to their second cover spot, which was placed there by the Weasley twins for this purpose. As soon as the last student made their way inside Neville activated the defenses, which would hopefully buy them some time.

"Any sign of him?" Neville asked the newly formed group.

The group knew who Neville was talking about, Voldemort. They shook their heads, which made Neville frown.

"Alright, we need a new plan. Padma, here is a map of the grounds and where the Death Eaters are and their allies also" Neville said pulling out a map.

The map was made by Remus and by Hogwarts, who provided the magic to show everyone on the grounds and castle. It looked like the enemy was regrouping too and were readying for an assault on their temporary base.

"I think I got something" Padma said.

She then showed the other and they agreed on their new attack plan.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore appeared on the battlefield and looked around to find the ground littered with bodies, mainly Death Eaters. He frowned, how many lives lost that could've been saved.

"What are you doing here sir?"

Dumbledore turned around to find Neville Longbottom pointing his wand at him. Behind him were four members of the DA.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I heard the news and came to lend my assistance" the old wizard said.

"Thanks, but no thanks professor. We have the problem well in hand" Neville said.

"Surely you wouldn't object to another wand," Dumbledore said.

Neville thought for a moment the he reached into his pocket took something out and began to talk to it. This perplexed the old man, but didn't say a thing until Neville put whatever he was holding away.

"Come to the castle sir, they are waiting for you" Neville said.

Dumbledore nodded, though he was very confused. Once he entered the castle he found Harry, Hermione and McGonagall standing there waiting for him. He was relieved that McGonagall was there he'd need her support.

"Dumbledore, come with us" Harry said in a demanding tone.

Dumbledore followed and soon found himself in a room with mirrors on the wall and maps hung up also. He didn't need to be told that this was the base of operations.

"Have a seat sir" Hermione said.

Once seated Dumbledore readied himself for a prepared speech.

"Save your breath Dumbledore, there's nothing you can say to me to change my mind" Harry said.

"Harry, these people deserve a second chance," Dumbledore said.

Hermione snorted.

Dumbledore glanced her way before looking back on Harry.

"Harry, I must ask you to think about what you're doing. You're going down a path that isn't easy to turn from" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, if you are thinking that Harry is turning dark than you've definitely have gone 'round the bend. Harry will never go dark" McGonagall said firmly.

Dumbledore was shocked; he thought his close friend would support him.

"Minerva, I've seen this before with a student before and I know what I am talking about" Dumbledore said with a twinkle.

"If you're talking about Riddle than you definitely don't know Harry that well," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I have a lot more experience in this than you do" Dumbledore said.

"You may have the experience sir, but that doesn't mean you know everything" Hermione said

"Oh, and what would you know?" Dumbledore asked with a small bit of sneer.

"Tom Riddle was raised in an orphanage were he developed his sadistic nature and when he went to Hogwarts he created his outer persona as a charismatic young man with a thirst to learn. But his evil nature was never far from the surface. He killed Myrtle Malone and framed Hagrid for it. When he left Hogwarts he dabbled in Dark Arts and learned more than probably anyone in the world. After many dark rituals he reappeared as the feared Lord Voldemort" Hermione said.

Dumbledore was shocked.

"Harry was dropped of at a house where he was shown no love, but instead of hardening his heart from the cruelty of the world he looked on the light side of things and still cared for others. It was Hogwarts where he found friendship and love. Even though you made him return that cruel household every year he never lost his light inside of his heart. Even with all the crap he has been through thanks to you he never lost what was important. Now Harry is here to clean up the mess that you created and you have the nerve to stop him," Hermione finished.

Harry smiled proudly at his wife. A chiming of a mirror interrupted the silence.

"Excuse me" Harry said getting up.

Harry went to the mirror and there was some talking though not much was heard. Harry returned to his seat with a smile.

"The Death Eaters are trying to push through, but are being stopped by the Order, who have just arrived" he said.

This shocked Dumbledore, as he didn't give a command to the Order to help with this attack.

"I must stop this at once" Dumbledore said standing up.

"Sit down Dumbledore" Harry said coldly.

"But Harry" Dumbledore said.

"No sir, we are going to end this now" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked around and saw that Hermione and McGonagall were with Harry on this. So the old wizard sat down.

/Scene Break/

The Order was fighting side-by-side with the DA as they took on the Death Eaters, werewolves, trolls, and other dark creatures.

"Damn, what the hell is the right side doing" Neville swore.

On the right side, which was mostly made up of the Order they were only using stunner and mild hexes while the DA members there helping out were throwing lethal curses at the Death Eaters.

"I think they need some assistance," Luna said.

Neville spun around to find Luna Lovegood standing right behind him with her wand behind her ear.

"Luna, how, when?" Neville asked shocked.

"Now is not the time Neville, but all will be revealed" Luna said.

Neville nodded and turned back towards the fight, only for Luna race off to help the right side regain control. What Neville didn't see was the flame of a certain mystical bird or the same bird flying above Luna as she ran.

Tracey was holding her broken arm as she hid behind a boulder that another student conjured up.

"Are you alright Tracey?" Ernie asked.

"I'll be fine, just give me my wand back and I'll hex the fool that broke my arm" Tracey hissed.

"That's my Trace, never one to back down".

Tracey looked up to find Daphne standing there before her.

"Daph?" Tracey asked.

Daphne nodded.

"But, how?" Tracey asked.

"Not now, first lets get you healed" Daphne said as she waved her wand over Tracey's broken arm.

"You can use magic" Tracey said shocked.

"Of course I can, I've been using magic for quite a while Trace. Where have you been?" Daphne asked.

"But-"

"Not now Trace, we have a battle to fight," Daphne said.

Tracey nodded and took ahold of her wand and raced back out.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort frowned he sensed the battle wasn't going well and he decided to intervene and take control. He appeared with Snape and Wormtail on either side of him.

"Crap, Tommy is here!" someone shouted.

This enraged the dark lord.

/Scene Break/

Command Center

"Harry, the dark idiot has landed, I repeat the dark idiot has landed and he brought two back up dancers" Neville said over the mirror.

"Great Neville" Harry said.

Harry turned back to the three people in the room.

"Ready dear?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Harry, I must protest, you aren't ready" Dumbledore said.

"And who's fault is that" Hermione shot back.

"Minerva, could you watch our guest please?" Harry asked.

McGonagall nodded and with that Harry and Hermione popped out of the room. The couple appeared right next to Neville.

"Hey Harry, I hope you're ready?" Neville asked.

"You bet Neville" Harry said clapping a hand on his friend's back.

Harry held his wand to his throat and muttered a spell.

"HEY TOMMY BOY ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED. I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU WERE SHY OR SOMETHING!"

"Harry" Hermione scolded.

Harry just shrugged.

"Come out Potter and face me" Voldemort hissed.

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Harry came out and just as soon as he was in sight a killing curse was flying his way. Harry rolled out of the way and fire of a curse of his own.

"Pathetic Potter" Voldemort sneered.

"I can see where Snape learned to sneer from" Harry said smirking.

Snape glared at Harry and sent a killing curse of his own at Harry. A desk flew in the way of this one.

"Potter is mine" Voldemort screeched at Snape.

"Sorry master" Snape said bowing.

Voldemort fired a Cruciatus at Snape.

"Come on Tom, are you done or do you want to play with your toy some more" Harry said in a bored tone.

Voldemort released the curse and turned back to Harry. Soon curses and hexes were flying about as Harry and Voldemort dueled.

"It looks like you're losing a few steps Tom" Harry said smirking.

"Silence Potter" Voldemort sneered.

"Is that all you can say?" Harry asked.

Voldemort fired another couple killing curses. Harry dodged the first two, but the third one was unavoidable. He closed his eyes then he felt a whoosh. He opened his eyes to find a phoenix intercepting the killing curse like back in the Ministry.

"What the?" Harry said.

"That would be me rescuing you, father."

Harry turned around to find Luna standing there.

"Luna?"

"Hello Harry" Luna said with a wave.

"How did you-" but Harry was interrupted when he had to dodge another curse.

"We can talk after you win" Luna said.

Harry nodded and got back fighting.

Meanwhile Snape, who had recovered was now fighting Hermione while Luna after talking to Harry went off to take on Wormtail.

"Is that all you've got you filthy Mudblood" Snape sneered.

"I'm just getting warmed up you grease bastard" Hermione said as she shot of another hex.

Snape tried to roll away, but Hermione anticipated that and she fired a more lethal hex where Snape would land. Snape was hit by the curse and soon he could see blood gushing from the gash on his chest.

"How was that?" Hermione asked smirking.

Snape sneered at Hermione then he lost consciousness because Hermione stunned him.

Luna was having fun dueling Wormtail.

"What's wrong Mr. Pettigrew?" Luna asked pleasantly.

"Shut up" Wormtail shrilled.

Luna had put Wormtail into a giant mousetrap that the former marauder couldn't escape from. Luna had somehow conjured a tail and attached it to Wormtail's behind then snapped the trap on his hew tail.

"Let me out" Wormtail whined.

"But you look so comfortable" Luna said serenely.

Wormtail looked really angry or constipated. Luna couldn't tell, but either way she stunned the rat man.

Back to Harry and Voldemort.

Harry was tired, but he heard Hermione's voice in his head encouraging him every step.

"_Come on Harry, you can do this."_

"_Show this bald bastard who is the greatest wizard in the world."_

"_If you win I'll give you a special reward."_

These words of encouragement helped Harry to keep going, especially Hermione's promise of a special reward for winning. Voldemort, however was getting tired and knew he couldn't last much longer. He tried to apparate away, but found that he couldn't.

"Sorry Tom, but no running away this time" Harry said smirking.

Voldemort glared at Harry as he fired another killing curse at Harry. Harry moved out of the way and fired a string of hexes. Voldemort blocked them with a shield he conjured.

"_He__'__s __getting __tired __Harry, __now __is __your __chance!__"_ Hermione shouted.

Harry moved forward with speed of someone who hasn't been fighting for their life. Gryffindor's sword appeared in his had and with one swing he beheaded Voldemort. A hush fell over everyone as they watched Voldemort's head roll around on the grass.

"You killed him" Bellatrix screeched.

She ran at Harry ready to kill him for killing her master, but Neville rushed in and with a severing charm he beheaded Bellatrix Lestrange.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore watched all this from the command center. He tried to leave a few times to escape and head to the battlefield, but McGonagall bound him to the chair.

"Minerva, you must let me go" Dumbledore said urgently.

"Albus, Harry is doing fine and he'll win" McGonagall said.

"But he needs me to guide him" Dumbledore said.

"I think he has the best advisor already" McGonagall said.

Dumbledore knew that McGonagall was talking about Hermione, but his aged mind wouldn't accept it. So he watched as Harry beheaded Voldemort and Neville avenge his parents.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I'm almost done, just one more left. That one will be more of an epilogue than anything else. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**New Guardian, New Life**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: so ends my longest story to date. I hope you all liked it. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story as I was writing it. I appreciate all you comments, Thank You All!**

* * *

**Chapter 28-Epilogue**

After the final battle at Hogwarts came another fierce battle, this time it was with the media. Harry, Hermione, and his friends were bombarded with multiple questions some were the same ones just asked in a different way. Thankfully Amelia was there to help them out. Harry and Hermione returned to their quarters after the press conference and Hermione rewarded Harry for a great victory. The couple wasn't seen for many days and when they were seen they both had very goofy grins on their faces.

Neville and Susan reunited after Susan was finished with her last patient. Susan was very happy to see her boyfriend alive and she kissed him with much vigor that it ended up as the front-page photo creating the magical version of another memorable photo.

The story of Luna and Daphne was easy to tell. The two girls told their close friends about what happened and what led up to it. Fawkes was on the back of Luna's chair the whole time as Luna told her tale. Harry and Hermione were shocked that Luna would undertake such a daunting task of freeing Fawkes all on her own, but was happy that she had asked for help when she needed. Though they made the young blond promise never do such a thing again.

Fawkes after being freed waited for his new master, Luna, to awake and even helped Luna and Daphne out by giving them both a bit of his magic. This doesn't mean that the two girls would have powers of a phoenix though. But during the battle Fawkes sensed that Harry would need a lot of support so he woke Luna and Daphne from their slumber. It was kind of funny when Pomfrey went to check on them and found their beds empty.

Draco sank into a depression because he killed his father during the battle. Ginny was the only one to get through to the now head of the Malfoys. Draco reluctantly took the title though he didn't feel like boasting about like his old self would. It was at a cost.

Days after the final battle and things soon got back to normal. There was a memorial service for those who died in the battle and Hogwarts itself created a monument in memory of those who perished. On the stone slab was each name of those who died for freedom. Speeches were given, but Harry refused to go up and give one. All he wanted was to be alone with his friends and family. With the backing of Minister Bones Harry got his wish and the press left him alone. But sadly a certain beetle didn't take the hint and tried to get a scoop. She is now apart of Luna's very small entomology collection.

The year passed and Harry and Hermione enjoyed their first full summer as a married couple. It was late July when they got news that Hermione was pregnant. Harry literally fainted when he heard the news.

During the summer Draco and Ginny became a betrothed couple. When news hit that a Malfoy and a Weasley were betrothed it sent shockwaves through the whole wizarding world. It showed that there was changing coming and it would be drastic. Draco went to Ginny's father and formally asked the Weasley Patriarch and Arthur didn't hesitate for a second when he came to the decision. He saw that his only daughter was in love and for all the right reasons. Ginny was over the moon and when Draco presented her with her pick of the Malfoy betrothal rings the little redhead was fused to Draco's mouth for several seconds before a ring was picked.

Also during the summer Neville, Susan, and Hannah had a long talk about what to do about their situation. In the end Neville couldn't see himself loving anyone else other than Susan. He apologized to Hannah and the young Hufflepuff accepted, but only if she were the godmother of the couple's first child. Neville and Susan agreed and the three became close friends.

Luna and Daphne were seen together a lot and that led Daphne's girlfriend Tracey to break up with her. It was late August when Luna and Daphne announced to their friends that they were a couple. This shocked all of them, but Harry just smiled and said that he now didn't have to worry about boys anymore and welcomed Daphne wholeheartedly. Hermione did the same as she was the same mind with Harry.

Remus and Tonks got married during the summer and Remus decided to leave his post as DADA professor to work in the Ministry's new department that he was department head, which helped locate werewolves and help them find work. Tonks stayed on as an auror and was promoted due to Shacklebolt taking the position of head of the DMLE.

Hogwarts that year was astounding. Harry and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl due that no one else wanted the positions. McGonagall was the headmistress as Dumbledore was put on trial during the summer and was found guilty on many counts and now resides in a special cell in Azkaban. He was allowed to write his memoirs to catalog all that he's done. It was agreed upon that though the old man had become a menace that people should learn what he did while he was on the light side before he twisted it for his own.

The Longbottoms, Frank and Alice were now the DADA professors at Hogwarts though there was no threat anymore that didn't mean that this class should slack off. First years were put through a grueling time to help prepare them for anything. History of Magic was revamped and Binns was exorcised. The new professor helped update the students on all events and didn't shy away from anything that put the Ministry in a bad light. Muggle Studies also got a new professor, a muggle-born, who helped update the whole class syllabus. Soon students were learning how to blend in better in the muggle world.

The New Year brought the birth of the Potter's children. They were twins, a boy and a girl. They named the boy Sirius Daniel Potter and the girl was named Lily Emma Potter. Sirius had his father's eyes, which were said to have already charmed every nurse in St. Mungo's and Lily also had her father's eyes. Harry knew that he'd have to threaten a lot of boys when the time came that his daughter was old enough to date. Luna was named as Sirius's godmother while Daphne was Lily's. Neville was Sirius's godfather and Draco was Lily's godfather.

The rest of the school year past and soon it was summer. Harry and Hermione took their N.E.W.T.'s and had excellent scores, of course Hermione blew everyone away. During the graduation ceremony Hermione gave a lovely speech about a bright future that was ahead, but cautioned everyone that evil has not been defeated entirely. Harry was once again asked to give a speech, but declined again. He just didn't like giving speeches.

That summer Neville and Susan got married. Susan had Hannah as her maid of honor and Hermione and Luna were the bride's maids. Neville had Harry as his best man and Draco was a groomsman. The ceremony was titled one of the loveliest ever and was on the front page of every paper and magazine. Though that mostly due to the fact that this would be the first pictures of the brand new Potters. Harry and Hermione did their best to keep their kids out of the spotlight, but since Sirius was the ring bear and Lily the flower girl that was not meant to be.

Harry took to be a stay at home dad and watched the kids as Hermione worked her way up the Ministry. She made it clear to all those working there that she wanted to move up the ladder the regular way and not be treated special in any way. That however didn't stop with her getting some special perks once and a while though she didn't complain about them too often.

Neville opened his own greenhouse that sold tons of special plants. Susan was the business side of it and she haggled with the potion makers and such since she knew her husband could be a pushover sometimes.

Luna and Ginny's final year of Hogwarts was quite ordinary, which was just fine with them. Luna was named Head Girl that year and Ginny was a prefect. Both enjoyed the perks and Luna had Daphne in her suite many times over the year. No one said anything negative about Luna and Daphne's relationship since they knew if they did then they'd get a visit from Harry Potter. Luna gave a speech at graduation that echoed Hermione's speech a year earlier. That summer there were two weddings.

The first was Draco and Ginny's. This was headline news as a Weasley and Malfoy marrying was big news. Draco had Harry as best man and Neville as a groomsman. Ginny had Hermione as her matron of honor and Susan and Luna as bride's maids. The wedding was the biggest of the summer and was talked about for many days afterwards.

The second wedding wasn't as big, but still was quite special. Luna and Daphne decided to tie the knot and with Harry's blessing they had a small ceremony with only their close friends and family. Harry walked Luna down the aisle.

When McGonagall announced her retirement she told the press that there was only one person she would be willing to be her successor. That was Harry. Harry was floored by all this, but took the mantle as headmaster, though with a bit of reluctance. He hired Neville to be the new Herbology teacher, Hannah became the new Muggle Studies teacher and head of Hufflepuff house. Hermione was making a run for Minister and Lily and Sirius Potter were getting ready to start their first year at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter sat in the headmaster's chair with his wife Minister Potter sitting next to him waiting for the new generation to enter.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this story. I'm done. I did my best trying to wrap up everything and not leave a thing hanging and I hope I did alright. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
